


Resident Evil: Arcadia

by Alexis_Payton



Series: Resident Evil [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton
Summary: Aka The Rise of Claire Redfield. Sequel to Resident Evil: Convoy. Alice goes in search of the Convoy after the Tokyo facility is destroyed in hopes of finally being reunited with Claire after 13 months of separation.





	1. Still a little bit of your song, in my ear

 

_"My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation in a secret laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. There was an incident. The virus escaped. Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead. This was the start of an apocalypse that would sweep the entire world. The men responsible for this disaster took refuge underground and continued to experiment with the deadly T-Virus. They felt secure in their high-tech fortress. But they were wrong…"_

It had been 13 months since Alice watched Claire and the others fly off in search of Arcadia in Alaska. She hadn't intended on staying away that long, but once she started to unravel the intricate network that made up the Umbrella Corporation, it only took her deeper and deeper into the underbelly of the beast.

Alice was resolute in her aim to make sure that she would never again put those she cared about in danger by having Umbrella pursue her in an attempt to capture and control her. She had made peace with the fact that she was the ultimate weapon, and she was determined to show Umbrella exactly what they had created.

It had all started upon entering the facility in the Nevada Desert, where she was both startled and elated to find an infected Dr Isaacs. What had surprised her though, was that he had been experimenting with ways for the Undead to have more control over their mental functions and injected the experimental drug into himself after he had been bitten. It had slowed the progression of the virus considerably, and allowed him to maintain a level of lucidity even when his body eventually succumbed to the T-Virus infection. It had been harder to kill him then.

But Alice did it.

She hadn't done it alone however. That day, Alice had been saved by one of her clones who she had initially thought dead and who she lovingly named Number One. The then blonde and now raven haired beauty, had found one hundred and sixty-seven other copies of herself in that facility. With the help of Number One, and surprisingly, the Artificial Intelligence running the compound – The White Queen – they had all set out on a mission to bring Umbrella to its knees.

Alice's clones reminded her of herself when she had still been wandering aimlessly through the Mojave Desert: callously reckless and exceptionally arrogant. They were apathetic toward anything other than killing Undead and destroying Umbrella. Though they possessed her skills, they weren't nearly as powerful as Alice was. It was the White Queen who had noted that, much like the human body became better with exercise, so would Alice and her clones with regards to increasing and controlling their abilities.

And it was with this information, that the first six months had been spent on training vigorously in Nevada, meticulously planning their attacks and procuring weapons and transport. Alice and her copies had taken out most of the smaller facilities after that, sending out squadrons of fifty odd clones to destroy facilities all over the world. The irony of her finally getting to travel like she always wanted to was not lost on the brunette either.

Alice had tried not to become attached to the army of women who bared her face and shared so much of her personality. And she could see them in turn, trying to remain dehumanized. After all, it would've been exactly what Alice would've done had she woken one day and discovered she had experienced nothing that she thought she had, especially if she had literally only been in existence for a few hours when she first learned that truth. Alice's clones were secretly relieved that they hadn't actually lived through the horrors Alice had been forced to.

Alice thought that they were by far more honourable than she had ever been. They had pledged their allegiance to a cause that wasn't their own, to try and save a dying world they never lived in. Her memories helped them of course, but none of them had known Claire. She had told them about the woman who had changed her view on life, who had taught her what responsibility was; about fulfilling the obligations that had been imparted on her whether it had been voluntarily or not.

Alice knew that should her clones have had the memory of Claire, they wouldn't have given their lives so easily and devoted themselves to their purpose with such determination. They would've wanted to meet the fiery redhead and the blushing blonde girl that had crept into Alice's heart without mercy or warning.

They were happy to hear that Jill was alive, and upon Alice mentioning the badass brunette, the entire army of clones smugly smirked in unison. Yeah, they definitely remembered Jill Valentine.

They seemed proud of Alice though, for doing something they couldn't possibly imagine themselves doing in the world they perceived from her memories and the woman they were because of those memories. Her copies were proud that Alice had fallen in love and it seemed that at hearing this news, they had all made it their collective prerogative to protect the original Alice above all, so she may live a life they were certain none of them would ever be able to have. Of course this was not the reasoning they had used to convince Alice. They told her that if anything went wrong, the contingency would allow Alice to continue with their cause. With the White Queen’s help and Alice DNA, they could make more copies if needed.

And it was because of this tenacity, and against Alice's will – how could she possibly argue with over a hundred women all as stubborn as she was? – that Alice stood on a hilltop in Japan, watching from a distance with an aching heart, as the Tokyo facility got blown to bits and out of a blinding white-blue light, a VTOL came flying that she undoubtedly knew contained Albert Wesker and Number One.

She watched with increasing horror as the aircraft started plummeting toward the rocky surface of Mount Takao, and exploded on impact. Alice had felt the loss of her copies after the blast, but the loss of Number One, wounded her most. Number One had unintentionally become her friend and her confidant over the long period of time spent cooped up in the facility. She cried quietly as her eyes shifted periodically from the giant crater that used to be Tokyo, to the burning mountain side, almost expecting her enemy to rise again. But mostly Alice waited and hoped for the radio at her hip to crackle with static and indicate that someone, anyone, had survived the carnage.

After almost five hours of standing stock still in that same spot, Alice let out a long shaky breath.

Sam Isaacs was dead.

Her clones were dead.

Number One was dead.

Albert Wesker was dead.

They had managed to sever the beast's head from its body.

There were still a few facilities to destroy, but it had been thirteen months, and Alice couldn't fight the longing ache for a certain redhead any longer. She needed Claire's arms around her as she stood and watched what felt like her family, burning so she could have a chance at living again. And Alice was determined to do just that, so they wouldn't have sacrificed themselves in vain.

* * *

Alice sat in her Yak 52 C-FXZY airplane, flying over the partially snowy terrain of Alaska. She'd memorized the co-ordinates to Arcadia many months ago and on those long lonely nights stuck underground in Nevada, she would repeat them over and over again in her mind, contemplating whether she shouldn't just go and check if the survivors were okay and then return to the facility. But Alice knew Claire Redfield. The minute she had her people set up, Claire would've insisted on going with her. And if there was one person in the world that was even more stubborn than Alice was, it was the stunning redhead.

Alice hoped that Arcadia was real and if it wasn't, she and Jill had mapped out a plan that took the Convoy back down the Western seaboard. She would just follow that route until she found them again. Nonetheless, and despite the empty reassurances she tried to mollify herself with, Alice's stomach continued to knot nervously the closer she got to Arcadia's assumed location. She had a really bad feeling, and it had her nauseous with anticipation.

She landed the Yak 52 in a field that had seemingly become a graveyard for a variety of other small aircraft. Alice walked slowly through the planes until she spotted the two Umbrella helicopters stationed on the secluded beach. She ran toward them and her chest convulsed painfully as she saw that they still contained the supplies the survivors had taken with them. Alice noticed that some of the supplies were missing though and frowned pensively, wondering if it could've been an animal, as survivors would've stashed the supplies somewhere safer, more secure. And surely it wouldn't have lasted them this long… unless something happened that prevented them from moving the items…

Alice was still standing out on the open beach in between the two helicopters, trying not to panic at the thought of what might have happened to Claire and the others, when out of nowhere she was hit over the head with a blunt object with such brute force, it knocked her out completely.

* * *

When Alice regained consciousness, it was night time and she sat with her hands tied behind her back to the landing gear of a vintage Cessna airplane. A small fire was burning in front of her, and behind it sat…

Alice's heart almost leapt out of her chest as she recognized the features of the woman sitting on a log, busy expertly opening a can of food with a hunting knife. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime, but it was unmistakably Claire Redfield who had taken her captive. But even though Alice was restrained, she could still feel her guns holstered at her waist underneath her large green coat.

She looked up at Claire dressed in only a torn-up shirt and tank top, apparently unaffected by the icy cold of the Alaskan evening. The redhead looked like a camouflaged soldier in a jungle warzone and it was this camouflage that had prevented Alice from scenting her to begin with. She was amazed that Claire had been quiet enough to sneak up on her and successfully knock her out. Other than having a slight headache from the already healed bump on her head, Alice was completely unharmed though.

She focused her telekinetic ability and set about undoing the knots of the ropes that were her bondage. Claire must've been a girl scout when she was younger, Alice mused and grinned to herself. She could attempt to just rip the ropes apart, but Claire was clearly not herself and she didn't want to make any sudden movements and startle who she hoped was still a redhead under the damp, greasy strands that covered Claire's head.

"Red?" She hesitantly whispered into the quiet of the night that only held the sounds of the crackling fire and the crashing waves in the distance.

Bright blue, feral looking eyes shifted to Alice at the sound of her voice. Alice noted how they seemingly stared straight through her. Claire then got up, walked closer and crouched down in front of her with a can of food in one hand and a spoon in the other. The redhead said nothing as she leaned forward slowly and visibly inhaled Alice's scent.

Claire's features remained blank as she studied Alice's face thoroughly, not a hint of recognition visible in those beautiful blue orbs of hers. Alice however, was struggling not to be affected by the redhead's proximity after so many months. She ceased working on the ropes, needing the extra restraint, as she battled the urge to just grab hold of Claire and pull her tightly against her chest.

She watched as Claire placed a spoonful of baked beans in her mouth, chewing casually as her eyes continued their meticulous examination. It didn't appear as though Claire was searching for anything in particular. She just seemed to be _looking_. Soon the second spoonful was heading to Alice's mouth. The brunette wasn't hungry, but if she hadn't parted her lips and taken Claire's offering, she was pretty sure her wild woman would've gotten upset. For now though, Alice found the redhead's care, despite her incoherence, rather endearing.

Claire fed Alice spoonful after spoonful, still vacantly studying the brunette, occasionally eating some of the beans herself, until they were finished and Claire discarded of the tin and then used her knife to cut Alice loose. Before the brunette even had time to think about what to do next, she was effortlessly picked up and thrown over Claire's shoulder. Alice was surprised to note Claire's enhanced strength as she coolly allowed the woman to lug her around like a sack of potatoes, while she contemplated what was going on.

"Well that was one of the most romantic dinners I've had in a while." Alice quipped, as a stoic Claire carried her into the back of a Beechcraft E18S-9700 airplane that had been stripped of its interior.

Claire placed Alice onto a heap of blankets on the floor of the plane and then brusquely proceeded to mount the stunned brunette. Alice's body wasn't half as confused as her mind as Claire straddled her waist and started grinding sensually against her, both of the redhead's hands eagerly groping Alice's breasts.

Alice tried to stop the woman, but what could she do? Claire was clearly not in her right mind, and Alice suspected it had a lot to do with the red spider like device attached to her chest.

But it's been so very long, so Alice allowed herself the pleasure of Claire's agile body moving against hers for another few moments, before she ripped the device off of Claire in one smooth movement, and the redhead instantly fell unconscious into Alice's arms.

Alice listened carefully for any sign that the subtraction of the device had caused some sort of negative effect on Claire. She kept the scarab - actually clambering in her grip like a crab - close by, in case she would need to reattach it. When Claire's vital signs seemed stable, Alice destroyed the scarab and took the redhead tenderly in her arms. She covered them with as many blankets as she could, for Claire's sake, whose body temperature seemed to be cooling slowly after the device had been removed.

And that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke the next day to Claire jumping from her arms and leaping toward the opposite side of the Beechcraft, one of the revolvers that had been holstered at her side now pointing at Alice's head.

"Morning." Alice greeted her with a lazy grin, sitting up and raising her hands in a sign of surrender. "Do you remember anything?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

When she was only met with a hostile glare and still no sign of recognition, Alice gave up and decided that the scarab seemed to not only trigger memory loss when attached to its host, but also immediately after it was removed. She'd thought about it somewhat the night before and could only theorize that the scarab was a yet to be programmed control device and turned its bearer into a sort of enhanced human. It allowed Claire the ability to focus on her survival, but not make any other plan to leave the location as she had not been instructed to do so.

Why Claire had literally clubbed her over her head and carried her to her lair like a cavewoman, was still open for debate. Perhaps some part of Claire had recognized her. The redhead had been kind enough to feed her first before attempting to have her way with the brunette. Alice's stomach clenched abruptly as she thought back on the previous night, picturing Claire sensually moving on top of her and she mentally slapped herself so she could focus on the now very lucid woman, who was keeping her at gunpoint.

Alice leisurely rose from her position on the blankets, still armed of course, but hoping that Claire hadn't noticed. She slowly reached for her backpack - which Wild-Woman Claire had considerately placed in the Beechcraft - and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She was surprised Claire hadn't shot her yet. Of course she could stop the bullet, but that would definitely freak Claire out even more in her current confused state. But Alice was hoping that the more relaxed she appeared, the more relaxed Claire would become. So Alice casually lit a smoke as she stood calmly in front of Claire, and took a long slow drag, making sure to keep her hands where the redhead could see them.

Claire watched her with a cagey apprehension, gun still raised, not saying a word and Alice flicked on the safety of the weapon with her telekinesis - just in case - as she spoke to the guarded woman again.

"I brought these for you from Japan." Alice said taking out a whole carton of Marlboros. "I thought you'd appreciate them more than a necklace or perfume." Alice explained and offered Claire another one of her trademark lazy grins.

* * *

Claire stood and watched the stranger as she coolly smoked her cigarette. She didn't know who the brunette was or who she herself was for that matter. But there was something very familiar about the woman and that unusually gruff voice of hers… Claire's thoughts were stopped from lingering on the sexiness of the woman's lilt, as the stranger leaned forward ever so slowly, seemingly unconcerned with the barrel of the gun that was now pressed firmly against her chest. Claire's hand trembled around the handle of the weapon. She knew what a gun was; she even knew that is was a Smith & Wesson 460V revolver. Most of all though, Claire knew that if she pulled the trigger at that moment, she could kill the woman right then and there.

Claire stared up into kind green eyes with a slight blue ring around them that had her somewhat mesmerized. She watched as the beautiful brunette took the lit cigarette from her own lips and tentatively placed it between Claire's. The redhead didn't have time to figure out whether she was a smoker or not, before she found herself taking a long drag and relishing in the burn of the nicotine in her lungs.

The strange woman hummed at her and smiled. "Good to see some things are still the same."

The woman's smile was infectious and Claire struggled not to return it. She took over smoking the cigarette the woman had given her. And promptly found herself without her gun, which disappeared back underneath Alice's bulky coat and into its holster, causing Claire to instantly tense up again.

The redhead showed none of her fear and anxiety on the outside though, as she stared Alice down while taking another drag of the cigarette.

"So I take it you don't know who I am?" The woman asked, taking a few steps back and giving Claire a good amount of space between them. "Which means you probably can't tell me what happened to the others..." The brunette continued thoughtfully. "It seemed as though that thing," Alice nodded to the destroyed scarab on the floor and Claire's eyes followed, "had been pumping a substance into your bloodstream. I'm hoping that your amnesia will dissipate along with the remaining drugs still left over in your system." Alice explained and Claire's hand automatically reached up to feel at the six small puncture wounds on her chest.

Claire wasn't sure how she had known that that was where that device had been, as she had no recollection of it ever being there. She remained silent however, while she took another long drag of the delicious cigarette the stranger had given her, wondering if she should make a run for it, since the stranger's gun was underneath her coat. Claire's eyes shifted contemplatively between the woman and the door, envisioning an escape route.

"Don't you dare run away from me Red." The woman told her with a melancholic seriousness that held too much emotion for one stranger to have toward another.

Claire relaxed somewhat and continued to watch the brunette warily. Clearly this woman knew her and she had woken up in her arms. It had been a nice feeling until Claire realised she could remember absolutely nothing. Well perhaps not nothing. She knew they were in a plane and that she was in desperate need of a bath because humans weren't supposed to smell this bad. Unless she was homeless... Claire frowned as she wondered if she was homeless and living in the back of a raggedy airplane. The stranger seemed very clean though…

"I'm going to get you some water so you can clean up." The woman announced as if reading her mind or perhaps Claire hadn't been so subtle in sniffing herself. "Don't make me come looking for you." The stranger playfully warned and gave Claire another disarming grin that had the redhead's tummy slightly fluttering.

* * *

Alice had considered restraining Claire for the redhead's own safety, but thought it best to take a less… hostile approach. She had no idea how long it would take Claire to regain her memory and being forceful with the redhead was bound to result in disaster and even more distrust. Amnesia aside, Alice was sure that Claire would still be as obstinate as ever.

She returned with two huge buckets of warmed water and was surprised to find Claire still there in the Beechcraft, standing rigid and upright looking deep in thought. Alice had been mentally preparing herself to remain calm when she had to go looking for Claire in the vast Alaskan wilderness.

She carefully placed the buckets in the plane along with a large duffel bag gaining Claire's attention.

"You should find a change of clothes in there, along with soap, shampoo and I think there's a towel as well." She said motioning to the backpack. "I'm going to get breakfast started, feel free to join me when you're done and I'll answer any questions you have." Alice sent her a friendly smile before turning around and walking to the fire.

Forty minutes later she was joined by a cleaned-up Claire, dressed in a grey v neck T-shirt with a red leather vest over it. Still clearly not as affected by the cold weather as she should've been. Claire also wore a pair of tight black pants with a black utility belt. And her favourite pair of black combat boots; the ones that had kicked Slater into another life.

Alice couldn't help but blatantly stare at the vast difference in Claire's appearance.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are." Alice thoughtlessly breathed, running her gaze over Claire's clean face and hair.

She saw the redhead looking stunned by the comment and mentally kicked herself for letting the words slip out. No need for Claire to think she was trapped with some psycho lesbian stalker. The redhead was already glancing at the bulges in Alice's jacket - where her weapons were concealed- with obvious wariness.

Claire said nothing though, as she sat down on the other side of the fire and accepted the can of soup Alice offered her.

"Thanks." Claire muttered in a gruff voice.

It was obvious that she hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"You're welcome." Alice grinned. "I'm Alice." She offered politely.

Claire's eyes briefly flashed to her then back down to the soup.

"What do you remember?" Alice cautiously asked again.

"I don't remember anything." Claire answered looking around at all the planes surrounding them. "Where are we?"

"In Alaska." Alice answered. "Thirteen months ago I watched you fly off to come here. It was supposed to be-"Alice paused, mentioning the Undead would probably not be such a good idea right now, Claire already seemed overwhelmed enough as it was."- you came with a few other people, K-Mart, Jill, L.J, Betty… sound familiar?" She looked at Claire expectantly as the redhead swallowed down a spoonful of soup.

"I know K-Mart is a department store." The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, causing Alice to grin.

Claire looked up at her and gave an amused smile of her own but then grew serious again.

"Who am I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Your name's Claire. Claire Redfield." Alice answered, watching closely for any signs that Claire recognized her own name, but the redhead remained as blank as she had before but then blushed.

"And who are you to me?" She timidly asked Alice before averting her gaze again.

"Uh…" Alice struggled to answer as she wasn't exactly sure who she was to Claire. Girlfriend? Lover? It's not like they had been dating or anything. Who actually dated during a zombie apocalypse in any case? She and Claire had fallen into a natural… _partnership_ without any long drawn out conversations about it becoming that. Besides, there hadn't really been time to focus on labelling anything.

"I'm a friend." She awkwardly offered and Claire nodded slowly not looking like she entirely believed the brunette who not so subtly decided to change the subject. "I've lost my memory before," Alice announced, "it eventually returned, and so will yours." She added softly yet confidently.

They basked in an uncomfortable silence for a few more moments, both women seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Alice was thinking about finding the others. There were no bodies anywhere, which wasn't necessarily a good sign. The fact that all the supplies were still in the helicopters… Perhaps they had to leave in a hurry, she decided. Jill would've stuck to the route, but Jill would also not have left Claire behind. And the scarab that was attached to Claire was clearly Umbrella technology. Meaning Umbrella must've had the redhead at some point. But there were no signs of any other humans for miles… Had Arcadia been a trap? Judging from the amount of aircraft gathered in the field, a lot more survivors may have received the same co-ordinates…

"We need to get moving." Alice declared sharply, suddenly feeling the need to get the redhead out of there.

Claire agreed with a firm nod and rose from her log without hesitation, leaving Alice slightly stunned at her compliancy.

"Do I need a gun?" Claire asked shifting her gaze to Alice's cloaked weapons again.

"Do you remember how to use a gun?" Alice smirked and Claire frowned. "Exactly. So until you remember, no gun for you, Red. Don't want you shooting me by mistake."

Claire glared at her venomously for a moment.

"If you keep on smirking at me like that, it won't be a mistake when I shoot you." Claire shot back, causing Alice's grin to broaden.

"There's my girl." Alice whispered under her breath as she went to retrieve their bags from the Beechcraft.

* * *

 

 


	2. You step a little closer to me

 

 

Alice opted to take a Sikorsky helicopter, which she had to do a few repairs on, but it would be easier to land and take off with rather than an airplane. She gathered what supplies she could, scavenging the large airplane-graveyard for what fuel and parts she could find and loading that as well. Claire stood awkwardly to the side, watching Alice going about her tasks, occasionally still guardedly glancing toward the brunette's hidden weapons.

Alice was slightly put off by Claire's obvious suspicion, but understood that it was to be expected. She was actually surprised that Claire wasn't more antagonistic toward her or hadn't tried to run yet. But given that the redhead had no prior memories of the cruelties of the world, she seemed to possess a certain naivety that the old Claire couldn't afford to have.

It was only once Alice had the helicopter airborne that the guarded look in Claire's eyes changed to one of blatant curiosity and wonderment. Sparkling blue eyes skidded curiously over the control panel of the aircraft and watched Alice's every move with unmasked interest. That was the reason Alice had chosen that specific helicopter and not an Umbrella model; the cabin was equipped for two pilots to be seated side-by-side in the cockpit.

Alice smiled knowingly; she had hoped that being in the Chopper would help Claire remember. Thus far though, it was only the redhead's natural affinity toward flying that had come to the fore.

"You used to be a pilot." Alice told Claire, who started out of her reverence and then stared wide eyed at the stick between her own legs.

"That's the cyclic, it's used to adjust your rotor blades, which in turn changes the direction of the aircraft. Like this..." Alice demonstrated, gently tilting the Chopper first left, then right and then forward and back.

Claire carefully circled the cyclic stick with her hand, but made no move to do anything else.

"The collective lever is on your left, it changes all the rotor blades… uh… collectively." Alice smiled sheepishly; she wasn't used to instructing and was hoping that Claire would instinctually catch on, instead of solely relying on her poor coaching. "It changes the angle of the blades on the main rotor allowing you to climb or descend. " Alice continued and demonstrated again, causing Claire to smile brightly as the Chopper moved smoothly under Alice's expert touch.

"Your anti-torque pedals control the direction in which the helicopter is pointing." Alice explained motioning to the rudders at Claire's feet. "If you increase pressure on the left pedal, the nose will swing left, and of course the opposite on the right." Alice demonstrated again and Claire looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Wanna give it a go?" Alice asked and Claire's features flashed with equal parts panic and eagerness, causing the brunette to laugh light-heartedly.

"I'll still be able to take over from you at any point, just see if you get a feel for it…" Alice encouraged. "Just remember Red, you fly with pressures not movements. Keep it as gentle as you can."

Alice was almost certain that even though Claire had no memories, that she would remember this. She herself had struggled when she woke up with no recollection of anything at Arklay Mansion above the Hive all those years ago. Yet as soon as she was placed in a dangerous situation, her skills had all come back to her when she had needed them. Especially when those infected dogs had attacked her. Alice was intent though on making Claire's experiences a lot less intense than the events that had taken place that day with Matt and Spence and Rain...

Alice's inkling was spot on.

It went a bit shaky at first, Alice staying ready to take over from Claire at the slightest sign of the aircraft coming under stress. It was nearly impossible to regain level flight after a Chopper started spinning out of control.

But Claire took to the task like a pro, grinning like mad as she easily manoeuvred the large aircraft.

"I remember!" She shouted excitedly, beaming at Alice who grinned right back at her.

Alice wanted to ask if she remembered anything else, but didn't want to ruin the moment for Claire if she hadn't. Besides, if more memories had returned to Claire, it would've been sure to show on her face. Right now though, the redhead looked happy and relaxed for the first time, as she guided them in a south-easterly direction, while Alice took the time to scan the area below them for any signs of life.

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" Claire asked Alice after they landed the Chopper to stretch their legs a few miles outside of Valdez, Alaska.

She was curious to know where they were going and if she could remember anything about their destination. She'd noticed the brunette raptly staring out the window of the Chopper with a pair of binoculars and had refrained from enquiring then as she was still reeling from the high of flying the helicopter.

Claire had landed the Chopper flawlessly and hadn't been able to completely wipe the smug smile off of her face since. She hadn't remembered anything else, but the fact that she had remembered how to fly was enough for now.

She'd been wary of Alice before, mostly because the brunette was armed and she was not. But Alice clearly knew her, and Claire was grateful for the kind way in which Alice had instructed her. It also helped that Alice didn't shoot or threaten her after she so easily disarmed Claire earlier that morning. Then of course, there was also the fact that she had woken up in the woman's arms…

"You were travelling with about forty other sur- people. Before you guys left I had discussed a contingency plan with Jill – uh – one of our friends, as to where you'd go if anything went wrong in Alaska. This was supposed to be one of the stops." Alice said motioning to the small abandoned town about a hundred yards away.

Claire had so many questions. Like why did she go to Alaska? What exactly would go 'wrong' there? Where are all the other people? Why does everything look so… dead? She was trying her best to figure things out for herself. She didn't want to harass the woman with the gun too much. Even though Alice had been answering all her questions willingly and patiently.

"We hadn't discussed it, but if Jill came through here, she would've left me a sign." Alice confidently expressed her faith in Jill.

Claire frowned at the mention of this Jill. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like the way Alice looked when she spoke about her. She was about to ask Alice who exactly this Jill was to her, when the brunette became rigid and her pupils dilated, causing the green of her eyes to almost disappear entirely.

"Get in the Chopper Claire, and get ready to take off." Alice instructed monotonously.

The brunette then discarded the green coat she'd been wearing to reveal a black short-sleeved T-shirt covered by a military corset with brown leather holsters that contrasted starkly against the obsidian apparel. Alice also wore a pair of black leggings, dark green leg warmers, and black boots. Claire noted that she still had the dual Smith & Wesson revolvers holstered at her waist and watched the brunette strap a Brugger and Thomet MP-9 submachine gun to each thigh. Alice also retrieved two already holstered 12 gauge double barrelled sawed off shotguns and in between them was sheathed a Nodachi sword that she quickly mounted onto her back, fastening the straps securely around her shoulders.

Claire had only been aware of the revolvers, and now she stood stunned and staring at the skin-tight outfit Alice had been wearing all this time underneath that bulky coat. The brunette drew her MP-9's and directed it towards the town.

" _Move_ Red!" Alice fiercely ordered, and even though Claire knew instinctively to listen to her companion, all she could do in that moment was lift an eyebrow at being shouted at, and defiantly stoo

d her ground.

Alice rolled her eyes, holstered her weapons again, and drew her revolvers, handing both to Claire.

"Hope you remember how these work too." Alice smirked. "Try not to shoot me? By mistake or on purpose." She clarified chuckling amusedly, before running off in the direction of the town where Claire shrieked as she saw the horde of zombies stumbling toward them.

Claire knew what a zombie was and she knew they weren't supposed to be real, yet she only seemed to struggle with the fact that she wasn't more rattled by their sudden appearance. They seemed as familiar to her as flying, and Alice was… She watched the brunette draw her blade from her back and deftly slice through the throng of Undead.

So enthralled with Alice's graceful movements, Claire almost didn't notice a few of the zombies heading her way. Mechanically she lifted the revolvers and started shooting. Her heart was racing frantically and Claire experienced a similar rush to flying as she expertly gunned down zombie after zombie. And when she was done with the few who had come after her, she joined Alice in disposing of the rest.

When the last Undead fell, Claire stood grinning from ear to ear, her face almost splitting in half.

"That was amazing!" She yelled, her heart still pounding furiously and her chest heaving in exhilaration.

"Should've known Claire Redfield would remember how to fly and to shoot." Alice smirked as she walked back to the helicopter.

Claire hurried to catch up to her.

"Are we soldiers or something?" She seriously asked Alice, trying to remember.

The brunette laughed at that.

"Let's get in the air again and I'll tell you about the Outbreak, since you clearly don't find the existence of the Undead as traumatizing as I thought you would."

* * *

There had been no sign from Jill in the small abandoned town and after flying for a few hours more, Claire and Alice landed on a secluded hilltop to set up camp for the evening. It would be a chilly night at that altitude, but Alice was confident that no Undead would be able to climb the slanted slopes, and even if they could, it would take them quite some time to reach the camp.

She started a fire with planks from the crates she had stowed in the helicopter for that purpose, and walked back to Claire who was sitting cross-legged on the floor inside the passenger cabin of the Chopper, playing with Alice's revolvers. The brunette smiled and gently took the weapons from the redhead, holstering them under her arms. She then went to her bag and removed a Beretta 92 which she'd gotten for Claire in Tokyo.

"I think this is more up your alley." She stated, handing the gun to Claire along with some ammo and a leg holster.

The redhead took the gun and examined it, then took it apart and reassembled it again in record time, before smiling up at Alice.

"Thanks. You sure no how to treat a girl." Claire grinned teasingly.

Her smile broadened when she saw how embarrassed the statement made Alice, even noting a faint blush spreading over the brunette's cheeks. After clearing her throat uncomfortably, Alice rummaged through her bags again, this time brandishing a green baseball cap. She held it out to Claire and cocked her head to the side intently searching the redhead's expression.

Claire took it from her and let her fingers run over the warn cap for a while before placing it on her head.

"Not really my style, but thanks. You're a regular ol' Santa Clause." Claire said, sending Alice a lopsided grin from beneath the bill of the cap.

Alice smiled nostalgically at how great it was to see Claire wearing that cap again.

"I was hoping you'd remember that too." Alice admitted, unable to hide her disappointment. "Do you mind if I hold on to it until you do remember?" Alice asked. "It's kinda important and I don't want anything happening to it." She earnestly requested.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed at Alice's solemn tone, but she nodded intuitively and handed the cap back to Alice who caringly placed it among her belongings again. The brunette then turned around very glumly and walked back to the fire to start warming their supper.

Alice liked this new carefree Claire, she'd seen glimpses of the woman during their time together. But Alice missed _her_ Claire. She missed the way Claire used to look at her and challenged her. Now those same blue eyes just gazed at her like she was nothing more than an acquaintance.

"You okay?" Claire asked with genuine concern when she joined Alice at the fire.

"Yeah. Just been a long day." She unconvincingly excused with a faint smile and busied herself with stoking the fire.

Alice hadn't meant to worry Claire, but it was all just getting a little too much. From the deaths of all her clones in Japan, to the missing Convoy and Claire's memory loss... She should never have left any of them. She had suspected something was wrong all those months ago. She should've made sure they were safe first and then gone after Umbrella, even though it would've been considerably more difficult to leave Claire then.

"Where'd you get that outfit?" Claire asked, biting her bottom lip in a failed attempt to restrain a smile.

Alice looked up at her questioningly and then back down to her clothes, then back up at Claire again.

"It's really distracting." Claire's smirk finally broke free from her teeth and spread into a devilish grin. "You couldn't find a normal pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear?" She asked lifting a brow with bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Alice's brows knitted together briefly and then she shrugged.

"Maybe you shouldn't be staring at me if it distracts you that much." Alice haughtily suggested.

Claire made a point of looking around them at the nearby mountain tops and the darkened skies like she was searching for something.

"Not much else to look at I'm afraid." Claire shrugged back. "Do you usually sleep with weapons on you? I woke up this morning with an imprint of a gun on my thigh."

Alice chuckled at Claire's attempt to cheer her up. It was exactly what the old Claire would've done.

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept on me then." Alice lifted her brows in challenge.

"You were holding me so tightly I doubt I had much of a choice." Claire's eyes sparkled at Alice over the fireplace. "Do you usually hold your _friends_ like that?"

Alice was caught off guard by the directness of that insinuation. Though she was prepared to tell Claire anything she wanted to know. She wasn't so sure about telling her about them anymore. She didn't want the redhead to feel uncomfortable around her again. And telling Claire that they used to be lovers would certainly make her think that Alice expected something more from her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Alice smirked, causing Claire to laugh good naturedly.

"Well I bet with that outfit on you tend to make a whole lot of friends." Claire remarked impishly before leaning over to the canned food Alice had been busy warming. "Noodles or soup?"

* * *

They were headed toward Los Angeles, having made three stops prior to their current one. There were no signs that the Convoy members had passed through any of the towns Alice and Jill had marked as contingencies for supplies. Alice thought that that could mean either one of three things: They were taken by Umbrella, who given the existence of the scarab, had been in Alaska at some point; something dangerous had caused them to scatter; or they had all been infected…

Since there was little she could do about the latter two, and because she really didn't want to think about it, Alice decided to focus on the former. If she could get to another facility, she could check Umbrella's database, see if they were running any further experiments they might need so many humans for that she hadn't been aware of. But the closest facility was just outside of Los Angeles. And that big a city was guaranteed to have Undead in abundance.

Alice leaned against a post in the shade of a small dilapidated shack, watching as Claire filled the fuel tanks of the Chopper. The redhead was starting to look like her old self with each passing day. That familiar confident, borderline cocky, gait of Claire's was back. It was as though the Beretta secured to her thigh had completed her. And of course, Alice had not been able to fly since the redhead discovered that she could. Claire had asked her a few times if she wanted to pilot the Chopper, but Alice enjoyed watching Claire so contented. Flying for Claire was second nature. And she trusted the redhead to keep them safe in the air, while she continued vigilantly surveying the area below them regardless of her resolution to investigate Umbrella in search of the missing Convoy members.

Alice straightened when she both scented and heard the approaching horde. She'd been too lost in her thoughts and wasn't focused on her surroundings. Claire noting her rigid posture, drew her weapon and flicked off the safety and stared at Alice expectantly.

"Do we have time to climb safely?" Claire asked the brunette, who shook her head in the negative as she drew her two submachine guns.

There were a lot of them coming.

"Stay close, Red." Alice instructed as she walked into the open plane of the small airfield they had landed on as the hordes of Undead came streaming from the town in the distance, straight toward them.

She and Claire stood back to back as they rained bullets on over a hundred Undead who quickly had them circled. With the dual MP-9's and Claire's indefatigable precision, they were falling like flies and soon only one Undead remained. Though Claire appeared hesitant to shoot, she kept her aim on the snarling zombie.

"Red?" Alice asked, looking to Claire questioningly.

"I recognize her." Claire breathed incredulously as the Undead slowly but surely tried to close the distance between them, while Claire and Alice gradually retreated.

Alice took a closer look at the zombie and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"She's not anyone anymore, Red. She's infected. Shoot her, or I will." Alice said firmly and Claire lowered her weapon and stared at Alice looking dumbstruck.

"Just like that?" Claire asked her in disbelief. "You want me to kill Oprah fucking Winfrey, just like that?"

Alice's eyes narrowed at her then she huffed.

"Fine, let her continue roaming around, maybe she'll run into Ellen and Barbara Walters and they can start their own talk show discussing the difficulties of being a celebrity zombie in the post-apocalyptic world." Alice sarcastically drawled, before whirling around and stalking off. "Can't believe she remembers fucking Oprah, but she can't remember me." Alice muttered angrily, unaware that Claire had followed behind her, along with a ravenous zombie Oprah trailing slowly behind them.

Claire gently grasped Alice's elbow and turned the brunette around to face her, having heard Alice's mumbled comment that had clearly not been meant for her ears.

"There's nothing going on between me and Oprah." Claire melodramatically stated. "You have no reason to feel insecure, Alice." She deadpanned, even though her eyes were gleaming with humour. "She means _nothing_ to me." Claire comically emphasized and stepped closer into Alice's space.

The brunette was growing increasingly amused by the elaborate show being put on for her benefit.

"I prefer my women a bit more… alive you know? And way less… decomposed." Claire said looking wincingly at the missing pieces of flesh on the Undead Oprah before turning back to the brunette. "Do you need me to prove to you how little she means to me?" Claire theatrically asked, then lifted her gun and without taking her eyes off of Alice, shot an unsuspecting zombie Oprah straight through the head.

Alice was trying hard not to burst out laughing at Claire's bad acting. The redhead holstered her gun and grabbed Alice around her waist and pulled her roughly against her, their faces inches apart.

Suddenly things weren't as funny anymore as blue eyes pierced Alice's gaze deeply. Both women had been initially surprised at Claire's total disregard of personal space and the liberties she had taken with Alice's body.

"You're definitely a lot sexier..." Claire whispered, attempting to continue her joking, but having failed the moment she'd wrapped her arms around Alice and drew their bodies flush together.

Alice said nothing as she stood rigid in the embrace, head tilted down toward Claire's, completely overcome with months of pent up longing threatening to overcome her. Her eyes flicked between Claire's eyes to her lips, and Alice's stomach flipped abruptly when she saw the redhead staring at her mouth through hooded eyes. She could hear Claire's heart hammering frantically against her chest and it took almost every ounce of control Alice had to remain still.

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but they were suddenly a lot closer to one another. Alice felt the tip of her nose brush passed Claire's and rested their foreheads together to try and keep from kissing the woman whose lips were slowly and hesitantly ghosting over hers.

Alice shuddered at the almost touching and she wasn't sure if it was just her who was trembling so uncontrollably.

Alice finally moved and gently took hold of Claire's upper arms, as she brushed her cheek against the redhead's, needing something to distract her from Claire's mouth breathing her in, making it increasingly harder to think.

"Claire…" Alice whispered in anguish, her stomach violently clenching at the slightest movement the redhead made against her. "Not yet…" Alice shook her head slowly. "Not when you don't remember me."

Alice almost felt like crying when Claire pulled away from her.

She closed her eyes at the loss of intimacy, inhaling sharp ragged breaths as her body screamed expletives at her for being such an idiot.

When she opened her eyes again Claire stood a few feet away from her, looking everywhere except at the brunette, her face bright red with embarrassment.

Alice felt the need to kiss her even more right then. But more than that, she didn't want Claire to feel like she had done anything wrong.

"I can't believe you killed Oprah." Alice precipitously declared with mock disbelief and started walking toward the Chopper again, willing her unsteady legs to keep her upright.

Claire's eyes widened after her.

"You made me!" Claire shouted with matching fake incredulity, as she fell in step next to Alice, each woman trying her best to maintain a good distance between them.

"Yeah, but you actually _did_ it." Alice said digging through her bag once back at the Chopper and taking out a digital camera recorder.

She flipped the device open and switched it on, going over to record zombie Oprah and then walking back to Claire who was only half glaring at the camera pointed at her face. Alice suspected she was relieved more than anything that they were able to get past almost kissing earlier.

"If anyone finds this tape, that was the Undead remains of Oprah Winfrey and here with me now, we have her executioner, Claire Redfield." Alice spoke in a fake TV reporter's voice. "Ms Redfield, do you have anything to say to the millions of Undead housewives out there who will undoubtedly demand your head after such a horrendous crime?"

Claire looked straight into the camera and flashed Alice that pompous smirk the brunette loved to see so much.

"Your next." Claire issued the threat to the zombie-world in an assertive husky tone that sent a delicious shiver down Alice's spine.

* * *

After failing to convince Claire to pose for a picture with zombie Oprah - Alice was certain K-Mart and Jill would love to have seen that - the two finally set out again toward Los Angeles, Alice deep in thought as to how exactly she was supposed to infiltrate the facility and still keep Claire safe. She really wished Claire would get her memory back if only so she could kiss her again. Maybe just a kiss wouldn't do much harm? Maybe it would help Claire remember? The redhead was obviously attracted to Alice.

At least her body still remembers me, Alice thought with a sly smirk.

"So are you going to tell me how you know when the Undead are close by?" Claire asked tentatively. "I think I've been patient enough." She smiled.

Alice's heart skipped in her chest. Why she hadn't anticipated the question sooner was beyond her. Of course Claire would notice. The old Claire would've demanded Alice tell her the moment it had happened the first time around. Though she had explained the Outbreak and subsequent state of the world to Claire already, Alice had neglected to mention how she had been affected by it all.

The brunette looked over to Claire who was staring at her expectantly. She didn't seem afraid of what Alice would tell her in the slightest. They were getting on so well and the brunette was dreading going back to square one, but she didn't want to lie to the woman.

Alice let out a long-suffering sigh before determinedly answering Claire.

"I told you that the apocalypse was as a result of the Umbrella Corporation experimenting with bio-weaponry. I am a result of one of those experiments." Alice monotonously told Claire, whose eyebrows instantly shot into her hairline.

"I thought they experimented on humans with the virus?" Claire asked cautiously.

"They did. They infected me."

Claire's eyes flew up to meet Alice's then rapidly scanned over the brunette's body.

"But you're not changing." Claire noted obviously confused.

"My body bonded with the virus and made me stronger. It did what the experiments had set out to do. They created an enhanced human to be used as a weapon."

Claire was silent for a while.

"Are you contagious?"

"No."

"Do you want to bite me?" Claire quipped with a slanted smirk that had Alice relaxing instantly.

"Sometimes. But in a good way." Alice flirted.

"Can you climb walls like Spiderman?" Claire continued trying to ignore the faint blush on her cheeks at Alice's response.

What was up with this woman just accepting how freaky I am? Alice thought.

"No." Alice laughed. "But I scaled the side of a building the last time we were in Vegas; you were pretty impressed by that." Alice winked at her.

"I'm sure I had been..." Claire murmured trailing off as her eyes caught sight of the area below them and distracted her. "Fuck…" Claire breathed as she noticed the enormous amount of Undead on the ground.

"Look over there." Alice said pointing to a large building surrounded by tens of thousands of infected, all seemingly wanting to get inside. On the roof of the structure there were two words spelled out toward the sky in large white letters: HELP US

* * *

 


	3. Still a little bit of your taste, in my mouth

 

 

Claire hovered the helicopter close to the rooftop where a few people were excitedly trying to wave them down and get them to land. She looked over at Alice who was frowning pensively at the group of survivors atop what appeared to be a prison.

"Are we going down there?" Claire asked sceptically, not sure how wise it would be, since they were clearly outnumbered.

"Yes." Alice nodded decisively. "I'll go try my best to hide our supplies until we figure out how trustworthy they are. Do you have enough ammo?"

Claire nodded.

"Okay, take us down slowly." Alice said as she unstrapped and climbed into the back of the helicopter.

When they touched down, the people on the roof came running to the pilot's side and Claire studied their elated expressions warily. She had enjoyed Alice's company over the last couple of days and wasn't looking forward to sharing it with anyone else.

There were five survivors on the roof, but a very tall and handsome bald man grabbed Claire's attention most. She opened her door as Alice opened up the back and the big man's gaze went straight to the brunette and a wide grin spread across his face.

Claire scowled as he extended a hand to Alice to help her down as the rotors slowed to a gentle almost inaudible whooshing.

"Luther West." She heard the man introducing himself.

"Alice." The brunette answered as Luther turned to assist Claire from the aircraft as well.

The redhead ignored the outstretched hand and jumped down, scanning the small crowd intently.

"That's Claire." She could hear the knowing smile in Alice's voice, but was distracted by another brunette smiling brightly at her.

Well two can play this game Alice, Claire thought as she locked her gaze on the only other woman on the rooftop and maintained eye contact as she walked straight passed her. Claire could feel the other woman's gaze following her, well everyone's really, as she walked to the edge of the rooftop with the video camera in hand, to record the astonishingly large mass of Undead, seven stories below.

* * *

Alice was smirking at Claire's blatant jealousy, but felt considerably less smug when she saw the pretty brunette staring after her.

"Hi, my name’s Crystal." The long-haired brunette, with a distinct Australian accent, rushed over and vigorously shook Alice's hand after she finished ogling Claire.

"No, no. Enough with the introductions." A slimy looking guy interrupted. "So you're here to help us right?" He asked Alice.

"Are you here to get us out?" An Asian man added as well.

"Are you from Arcadia?" Crystal joined in on the inquisition.

"What did you say?" Alice asked her in disbelief, even though she had heard the question perfectly.

"Are you from Arcadia?" Crystal repeated.

"What do you know about Arcadia?" Alice asked them suspiciously.

"They said they could help us." The Asian man explained.

"There are survivors. Civilization and safety. It's infection free." Crystal excitedly explained.

"So they sent you right?" The smarmy looking guy hopefully asked and Alice almost felt sorry for him.

"No." She frankly answered. "It's just us."

"They have a Chopper, we could just fly there." Luther offered.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Arcadia doesn't exist." Alice told him.

Luther looked at her confusedly.

"Angel Ortiz." Another survivor introduced himself. "We’ve been receiving transmissions from them for a week now. Food, shelter, safety and security. No infection." Angel explicated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We thought they sent you." Luther added. "We've been launching flares for days to get their attention."

Alice looked at them like they were crazy.

"Flares? Who's going to see flares from Alaska?"

"Alaska?" They questioned in unison.

"Arcadia," Alice started slowly, trying to get them to understand, "I've been there. It's in Alaska. It's a town, or so we thought."

"A town?" Luther parroted again. "I don't think so. Come with me." He said and led Alice up another level on the rooftop toward a make-shift observation deck.

Alice watched Claire talking to Crystal by the edge of the prison rooftop and rolled her eyes. Jealous Claire was never fun to deal with.

"Take a look." Angel suggested, handing her a pair of binoculars and pointing toward the ocean.

Alice lifted her binoculars and gasped as she spotted the massive freighter anchored off the coast of Los Angeles with the name _Arcadia_ scrawled on its side.

"I recorded this on the shortwave." Angel explained, pressing a button on the radio.

" _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection. We offer safety and security. Food and shelter._ "

The message repeated a second time and then came to a scratching halt.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"We don't know." Angel shrugged. "That was the last we heard from them. Then the broadcast just stopped."

"That was two days ago." Luther added. "We've been sending up flares every hour and when you arrived, we thought they’d sent you."

Alice nodded sagely. She needed time to think and she could've really used the old Claire to pick her brain. She glared at Crystal shamelessly flirting with the redhead.

"Red!" She shouted at Claire who looked up and smirked at her. "Come take a look at this!" Alice called and turned her attention back to Luther.

"We won't be flying anywhere through that mist. Is it safe to spend the night here?" Alice queried trying to buy them some time as it was early in the day still.

Luther nodded proudly.

"We've got food and shelter too." He grinned as Claire appeared at his side.

"Thanks." Alice told him. "I'll inform Claire about the ship." She stated, looking at them emphatically, hoping they'd get the hint and go about their business. It took longer than expected, until Angel finally caught on and chuckled.

"Let's get Crystal to make her special recipe for our saviours." He told Luther, who looked like he wasn't planning on going anywhere and literally had to be dragged away.

Alice handed the binoculars to Claire and pointed her in the right direction.

"It's a ship…" Claire breathed in surprise and looked at Alice in confusion.

Alice had told her everything that had led to them leaving for the place, but nothing about Arcadia being a ship.

"Do you think the others are there?" Claire asked.

"I'm hoping so, if it's safe." Alice frowned. "But that scarab that was on you…" Alice trailed off.

It made sense that Arcadia was a ship. The co-ordinates they followed would've been correct and the ship may have sailed down the coast picking up survivors.

"You think it's an Umbrella trap." Claire stated, looking at the enormous freighter again that certainly had a definitively ominous air to it.

"I think we need to be cautious. The transmissions stopped two days ago, and Luther says they've been sending up flares without response."

"Should we try and wait for them to communicate again? I really don't feel comfortable flying in blind." Claire stated.

"I think these people have run out of patience..." Alice confessed lowering her voice.

"Yeah that Bennet guy especially. He was some big shot movie producer back when being rich and famous could buy you friends." Claire shared some of the info she had managed to get out of Crystal.

"I told them we can't fly in through the mist. Bought some time till tomorrow at least and I hope they don't insist on leaving when it clears later on. We need to keep them busy inside. You hungry?" Alice asked.

"I could eat." Claire smiled.

* * *

Claire sat through the meal glaring at Alice and Luther as they chatted about his basketball career. Like any of that 'Star Power' even mattered now. Crystal sat next to her, talking about the world ending before she got her big break. She was a sweet girl and Claire was trying really hard to listen to what she was saying.

At least Bennett had finished eating and had left the prison cafeteria. She was surprised that the Asian guy, Kim Yong, who he treated as his manservant, stayed behind and joined them instead. Bennett had been dangerously close to getting on Claire's last nerve. At one point she'd fantasized about climbing up onto his table and kicking his head right off of his neck just to get him to shut up.

"So how'd you and Alice meet?" Crystal asked Claire, seemingly having run out of things to say about herself, which meant that Claire couldn't just absently nod and smile any longer.

The question made the redhead even more uncomfortable since she could only remember her and Alice 'meeting' very recently, but technically they'd met over a year prior. She was struggling with which reality to reveal to Crystal and was seriously contemplating just lying, when Alice spoke up.

"I met Red in Nevada, fourteen months ago." Alice told Crystal, sending her a predatory glare that had the woman shrinking back in her seat. "She led a Convoy of over forty survivors across the desert. They had food, shelter and the protection of a fierce and respected leader." Alice shifted a considerably softer gaze to Claire who blushed at the compliment and the apparent admiration radiating from Alice in her eyes and tone. "We fought side by side against the Undead, and she has saved my life in more ways than one."

Claire and the rest of the people at the table were unable to hide their surprise at Alice's heartfelt speech. Claire sat feeling more than overwhelmed and realized why Alice didn't want to speak about their relationship. It seemed… intense. Not because of what the brunette had just said, but purely based on the way Alice had looked at her when she had spoken. Claire felt guilty for her childish behaviour with Crystal earlier. What must Alice not be going through, clearly feeling so much and having to constantly suppress it for Claire’s benefit?

Before Claire could suggest they go somewhere private and talk, Alice rose slowly from her seat, tilting her right ear slightly upwards and listening intently. Claire got up as well, drawing her Beretta.

The redhead knew that look.

Without a word, Alice took off, followed closely by Claire and the others. As they exited the cafeteria and started up the stairs, Claire heard it too: The unmistakable humming of rotor blades starting up.

" _Shit_!" She shouted as she tried to catch up with Alice who was almost two flights of stairs ahead of her.

When she burst onto the roof it was in time to see Alice leaping about thirty feet into the air and into the open back of the airborne helicopter.

Luther got there soon after and stared at Alice entering the Chopper.

"Bennett." He snarled, knowing instantly who was trying to steal their salvation.

"Please tell me that stupid fuck can fly." Claire heatedly stated, concerned that Alice was now in the Chopper with an imbecile.

Her question was soon answered when the Chopper started dipping and swinging wildly from side to side as Bennett abused the cyclic and rudders. Claire walked closer, trying to see where Alice was as the helicopter careened almost entirely sideways before it started spinning toward the ground.

She saw Alice appear at the back of the plane as it went tumbling toward the sea of Undead.

" _Alice!"_ She screamed, feeling dizzy by the overexertion of her heart as she ran to the edge of the roof and had to helplessly watch the Chopper closing in on the ground.

Claire's heart leapt along with Alice as the brunette jumped from the plummeting helicopter and into the Undead masses, only a few seconds before the helicopter crashed and exploded on impact.

 _"Alice!"_ Another gruff anguished wail escaped her as she rapidly searched the zombies for any sign of the woman. The others had joined her at the ledge, but Claire hardly noticed them. She didn't even feel Crystal placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

After a few agonizingly long seconds, Claire heard the gunshots she'd been silently praying for and followed the sound to where Alice was clearing a path around her as she ran toward the prison again. Claire's heart almost ruptured with relief. She stared down at the flat wall surface. The bottom floors had windows with ledges, but then there was about forty feet of smooth brick wall to the top. Though she had just seen Alice jump almost that distance, she doubted the woman could do it with the limited space the last ledge would afford her.

She scanned the rooftop quickly and saw a bunch of cables which lay underneath some scaffolding and hurried to fetch them. But there was nothing close enough to the edge to hook the cable onto so as to not sizeably influence the length of the chord.

Luther joined her and tried to take the cable from Claire who glared threateningly at him.

"I can hold her weight, Claire." He assured the frantic woman desperately, who took one look at his massive biceps and knew she couldn't argue. Claire let go and ran back to the edge just in time to see Alice leap out of the sea of zombies and onto the first ledge over twenty feet from the ground.

"Jesus…" Crystal incredulously whispered, placing her hand over her chest.

The three men silently nodded their agreement and gaped at Alice's graceful and agile ascent up the prison wall, completely stupefied.

When she came to the final ledge, Alice looked up and met Claire's eyes. The brunette's face lit up in an arrogant smirk before hurdling upward and grabbing onto the extended cable without a concern as to whether it would be able to hold her or not.

 _Reckless_. Claire thought. _She's completely fucking reckless. And I'm going to kill her if she makes it up here alive._

Luther sturdily held onto the cable as Alice walked the remainder of the distance up the wall and was helped over it by Angel. Alice grinned as they all fawned over her, but was more concerned with taking her backpack off and searching inside. With a visibly released breath, the brunette smiled as she retrieved the green baseball cap

"You risked your life for a fucking _cap_!?" Claire, who had been standing to the side glaring at Alice, angrily yelled.

"No. I tried to get the Chopper back too, and when I realised I wouldn't be able to regain control of it, I decided to get my stuff." Alice patiently answered, and her indifference only served to fuel Claire's ire, so she flew forward and moved to slap Alice who caught her wrist in the air and sternly stared down at Claire.

"I have infected blood all over me, Red. You can slap me _after_ I've cleaned up." Alice seriously explained, before her face split into a lazy grin that had Claire's whole face flush with rage.

The redhead ripped her wrist from Alice's grip and stalked off, knowing that the only thing she wanted to do more than slap that woman, was kiss her.

* * *

Claire stomped around for only a few minutes before she gave up on calming down and went in search of Alice to finish their argument. She soon came across Luther standing in a hallway with a lit torch, and when she heard the running water, she guessed that Alice was still busy cleaning up. She glared at the man as she passed him, knowing full well how unfair she was being. He was a respectful hundred feet away from the entrance of the prison showers, and he seemed like a great guy, but Claire didn't have the mental energy in that moment to thank him for trying to keep an eye out for Alice while she showered.

Claire stomped into the showers like a woman possessed, but was stopped in her tracks at the sight of Alice's toned slender back, perfectly taut ass and long athletic legs. Her breath hitched audibly, yet she still gravitated toward the communal shower that offered absolutely no way of hiding the brunette's stunningly lithe frame.

Claire knew that Alice was aware of her presence. The woman could scent and hear for miles, but Alice just continued to casually rinse the remaining shampoo from her hair, the soap suds running down her body in mesmerizing waves.

"There's an extra towel if you're here for a shower." Alice finally spoke and turned around to face her, shamelessly baring herself to the redhead who was struggling to not look.

Claire was sure she had turned bright red, but was determined to keep her eyes on Alice's face as she felt she had violated the woman enough already by gawking at her amazing backside for that long. Her eyes locked onto Alice's and there was something oddly familiar in watching the droplet's rolling down Alice's flawless features and Claire found herself involuntarily staring again as a feeling of déjà vu overcame her.

Alice did nothing but stand there, as if on display, with a lazy grin on her face, as Claire tried to remember, but to no avail. Obviously Alice wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of her because it was nothing Claire hadn't seen before, the redhead reasoned. The infuriating woman was also clearly issuing a challenge to Claire to give in to her urges and stare at Alice's most probably, very enticing breasts… and other parts she was sure to find were she to just lower her gaze and look at them.

But even with her memory loss, Claire Redfield was not one to give in so easily. So she kept her eyes where they were, not that the view of Alice's face was a particular hardship to bear of course, and decided to finally do what she had gone there to do to begin with.

Get answers.

Unfortunately words seemed to fail Claire as her body continued its pull toward the naked brunette, whose smirk increasingly faltered with every single agonizingly slow step Claire took to close the distance between them. The redhead stopped only inches away and leaned her face closer, their lips only a hair's breadth apart, and that's where Claire halted.

And waited...

She ignored the goose bumps spreading up her arms as Alice's breath tickled her lips. And she fought the need to just crash their mouths together. It was Alice who had stipulated that it wouldn't happen until she regained her memory, and it was Alice now, who had to change her mind.

Claire knew Alice wanted her, she knew Alice cared about her. It was clear as day every time those magnetic green eyes regarded her. Claire also knew that she surely must've cared for Alice in return, as she hadn't been nearly as terrified when she woke up with no memory, as she had been earlier when she watched that helicopter spinning out of control, taking Alice down with it.

Claire knew it was because of those few truths, that Alice finally closed the distance between them and softly pressed her lips against Claire's. The redhead gasped at the light pressure, but managed to stay motionless, as she allowed Alice to hesitantly brush their lips together, as though the brunette was still attempting to resist her need, though failing miserably at it.

Mechanically Claire parted her lips a bit more and Alice tentatively nipped at her bottom lip. It was barely a kiss, yet Claire felt dizzy from its tenderness. She kissed Alice back with slightly more force, and smiled when she heard a strangled whimper from the brunette, which was swiftly followed by Alice's tongue darting into Claire's mouth.

To kiss Alice felt as familiar as flying and as shooting to the redhead, yet a thousand times more exhilarating.

She could feel Alice's wet nudity pressing up against her and Claire wanted nothing more than to touch every part of the woman, but she opted to circle her arms around the brunette's neck instead, tangling her fingers into Alice's damp hair and pulled her face closer, to deepen the kiss.

Alice's hands roughly grabbed onto her hips and Claire moaned at the show of aggression, but soon found herself shoved to the side. Her eyes shot open as she watched Alice reach for her revolvers and before she even sighted the threat Claire's Beretta was in her hand as well.

Alice shot an Undead only a few feet away, straight through its mouth which surprisingly had sprouted four squid-like tentacles. Claire didn't have time to freak out at this new type of mandible zombie when a groan at her back had her turning swiftly and taking out another one.

She watched as Alice stood stark naked, arms stretched out, guns in hand, vigilantly scanning the area and the redhead knew right then and there that she would have sex with Alice soon, with or without her memory.

Luther came barging in, eyes wide and gun drawn.

"Wha-" He wasn't even able to finish the word as he stared at Alice, mouth agape and eyes wandering.

Claire's hackles rose instantly, and she quickly stepped forward and blocked his view of Alice's body with her own. She glared at him and when he still didn't budge, still seemingly staring straight through her at Alice in clear shock, Claire lifted her gun and aimed it at his head. It wasn't as much Luther's accidental stumbling that had Claire upset, she understood his reaction, Alice was gorgeous, but it also had a lot to do with being interrupted and _still_ being interrupted by seemingly everyone, when all she wanted to do was tear off her clothes and smash her naked body against the brunette's soft smooth skin.

"Wait for us in the cafeteria." Claire icily instructed him.

When the man still didn’t budge, she pulled down the hammer of the gun, and Luther finally seemed to wake up from his daze.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking mortified at his gawking, before swiftly disappearing out the door again.

* * *

"Fucking twat-blocking bald man and tentically Undead." Alice heard Claire angrily mutter as she roughly holstered her weapon at her thigh.

Alice walked up behind the fuming redhead and wrapped her arms around Claire's waist and leaned her chin on Claire's shoulder.

"I'm not having sex with you until you regain your memory, Red." Alice whispered against the shell of her ear and Claire went limp against her.

She could feel Claire's body quiver as her breath continued to tickle the sensitive area behind her ear and she leaned back into Alice's embrace even further. Claire let her hands caress Alice's arms and hands thoughtlessly, before she very purposefully rolled her hips and grinded her ass into the brunette's groin. Alice groaned throatily at the unexpected pressure, already overly sensitive at the way Claire had kissed her earlier.

She was aware that Claire's emotions seemed to come in extremes since she found her in Alaska. When Claire was happy, she was elated, when she was scared, she was terrified. When she was angry, she was furious. And when she was jealous… Well then Claire turned into a territorial lioness. Alice wasn't sure if it was the latent effects of the scarab drugs, or the trauma of not remembering anything of her past. But until Claire regained her memory, Alice wouldn't know for sure whether they were together because of Claire's slightly unstable hormones or not. And she didn't want to take advantage of the woman in any way.

The redhead looked over her shoulder and stared up at Alice's glazed expression with a little smirk before she reached up to place a hand behind the brunette's neck and pulled Alice down onto her mouth again, kissing her hungrily. Claire continued to grind back into Alice's lap as their tongues danced together and all the brunette could do was mindlessly buck her hips forward into Claire's rhythmically rolling backside, and ardently kiss back while her erect nipples rubbed torturously and blissfully up and down Claire's back.

Claire released Alice's slightly swollen lips and turned around in her arms grinning devilishly.

"Challenge accepted, Superwoman." She husked before spinning around and leaving the shower room.

Alice frowned at the turn of events. She couldn't even resist kissing Claire for that long. Now the redhead was going to tease her until Alice begged her for sex. But then she realised something else. Claire had called her _Superwoman_. Alice ignored the part of her that wanted to write it down as coincidence, instead opting to view it as a sign that things were finally coming back to the redhead.

Because the sooner Claire remembered, the better chance Alice had of getting both the sex and the bragging rights when she won that challenge.

* * *

 


	4. So close that I can't see what's going on

 

After finally managing to recover from her encounter with Claire Redfield's magnificent ass, Alice hurriedly dressed and went to the cafeteria. Despite the amazing make out session, the prison had been breached by the Undead and she suspected that that was the only reason the redhead had abandoned her wet and naked in the showers. Because had Claire just stayed a little bit longer, the redhead would've surely won the 'challenge' she had issued.

Alice found Claire in the Cafeteria speaking in her leader voice as though she was addressing her Convoy once again. Everyone stood crowded around her looking slightly shell-shocked. Well, Crystal was smiling at the redhead with admiration and desire.

Alice scowled at that and went to join them.

"They seem to have burrowed their way inside." Claire was saying. "We're on the fourth floor so there's no telling how many may have gotten into the building already." Claire shifted her gaze to Luther. "There are five different points of entry into this cafeteria. You have secured none of them nor the floors below, even though you don't use any of them. If that big gate outside gives and the Undead rush in, they will have this entire prison flooded within seconds, and we'd have nowhere else to go but up and either be torn apart or fall to our deaths." She firmly admonished.

Luther frowned at the way she was speaking to him, but had to admit that Claire had a point.

"I want you all to start blocking off the floors, starting at the bottom and working your way up. Use the buddy system, one keeping guard as the other works, alternate if necessary, leave one exit point that will be easy to open and close again on each level should we need to used it. Pay extra attention to the front doors. They offer the largest and easiest way to get inside. Angel, you're with Kim Yong, Crystal with Luther. Alice and I will go and cover the tunnel I found in the basement and make sure nothing else gets in." Claire authoritatively instructed and didn't even look surprised when her orders were followed without an objection from anyone.

Alice watched the survivors leave and then rolled out her extra weapons over a table, taking out a bag of quarters as well. She must've been standing like an idiot in that shower for a while if Claire had already done a sweep of the prison. Well it would've been common sense to start at the bottom and check for possible entry points. Claire probably spotted the hole the first place she looked. Alice sighed, she needed to focus, had that Undead not hissed as loudly as it had, she may not have heard it at all and it could've infected Claire. The thought made Alice's stomach turn violently.

"See anything you want to clear that tunnel with?" Alice smiled as Claire eyed her collection of blades with envy and wonder. The redhead carefully glided her fingers over a Kukri blade, focusing on the set the longest, before briefly scanning over a tomahawk and a small collection of Shuriken and daggers too.

"I don't want to collapse the building… Or give them wider access." Claire mused as she eyed the incendiary grenades. "Maybe we could find something to cover it with rather?" The redhead asked. "You're super-strong, right? Perhaps you could pick up that refrigerator or something and place it over the opening?" Claire smirked as she tilted her head toward the kitchen where the large appliance stood.

Alice rolled her eyes as she emptied the bag of quarters onto the table.

"From guard dog to repairman." Alice muttered, lining up her coins. "Sure thing, Red. Anything else I may assist you with?" She asked smirking sarcastically.

"Yeah. What's with the coins? You saving up to buy me something special?" Claire widely grinned and Alice couldn't resist chuckling.

"It's a hobby." Alice answered, stacking the quarters, trying not to show just how much she was enjoying Claire's teasing.

Claire sat down at the table and curiously watched while Alice loaded the quarters into her shotguns.

"Did I have any hobbies?" Claire asked in a low, almost melancholic, voice that had Alice frowning at her.

"Yeah. You used to make it your mission in life to aggravate me." Alice smirked. "In fact, I see you're still very good at it." Alice winked and Claire rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the brunette on the arm.

Alice laughed as she mounted her shotguns and holstered her MP-9's and revolvers.

"You have enough ammo?" She asked Claire over her shoulder, who nodded distractedly while she stared at Alice all geared up, as they walked over to the kitchen.

Alice chuckled when she noticed the flagrant appreciation.

"Come on, Red. Let's go stuff that hole of yours." Alice said as she easily lifted the large refrigerator and started toward the stairs.

"I thought you were waiting for me to get my memory back." Claire deadpanned, but laughed when Alice almost dropped the appliance and stared wide eyed for a moment, before bursting out laughing as well.

* * *

They went down to the prison basement and found the tunnel the Burrowers had used to enter through. When they had passed the others, Claire had to stifle her laughter as everyone stopped what they were doing to gawk at Alice carrying the giant refrigerator passed them. One would've thought that seeing her scale the side of the building would've had them more used to Alice's capabilities.

Alice and Claire stacked more random furniture on top of the fridge and made their way up again, after scanning the basement thoroughly.

"We're searching the prison to see if any more Undead managed to get inside." Claire announced when they passed the group again, not even stopping as she continued upward, Beretta in hand, Alice at her back, openly relishing seeing Claire in that role again.

The redhead was a born leader. Most would just see Claire as bossy, but what Alice found extremely attractive about the feisty redhead, was that Claire honestly didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of her, as long as they got done what needed to get done.

"We should probably go check the basement periodically to see if any new tunnels have sprung up." Claire told Alice as they entered the third floor.

Alice noted that Claire was all business as her eyes alertly scanned the area. It was difficult for Alice to focus her senses away from the redhead so clearly in her prime and toward any possible Undead, especially with the overpowering stench seeping in from the outside. But she managed to do so eventually and then frowned.

"There's someone else on this floor." Alice announced and Claire turned around to look at her in surprise. "There aren't any Undead, but there's a human."

Alice took over point as Claire covered her back and slowly walked toward where she was scenting the human, till they found a large free standing cell, containing a man sitting casually on a small bench inside of it.

"Didn't know people were still keeping pets in this day and age." Alice loudly remarked to Claire who just shook her head at the woman and smiled. "Hey there Hamster, I hope someone's been feeding you." Alice quipped, trying to assess the danger level of this new survivor who everyone downstairs seemed unwilling to mention.

Taunting someone usually helped in bringing out their true nature. She wondered how dangerous this man was if he needed to be detained in such an elaborate manner. Alice had been locked up before; she remembered those white walls slowly suffocating her while the virus tore through her body, making every cell within her burn. She would probably freak out after only a few minutes in that cage.

She walked up to the door and the surprisingly handsome man, dressed in a grey prison jumpsuit turned to look at her. His face held no discernible expression. It was neither angry, nor surprised. But his eyes… Alice noted there was something about them that fought to ease Alice's natural wariness. She noticed the slight crinkling at the corners of those blue-green eyes denoting someone who laughed or smiled often. Well, used to, at least.

"I've been fed.” The man smirked. “Who got shot earlier?"

"Just two Undead." Alice coolly answered.

"Was wondering when they'd get in. I told those idiots that the gates wouldn't hold forever." His brow only faintly creased as he spoke.

"They burrowed their way underneath actually." Alice explained, trying to see if she could unnerve the man's steely gaze.

His eyebrows rose slightly. The Undead just kept on getting bigger and smarter and nastier.

"Guess I'll be safest in here then. This hamster cage is as impenetrable from the outside as it is from within." He retorted and Alice smiled at him unwillingly.

There was just something about this man she found… disarming.

"Care to join me?" He grinned.

The sound of the Beretta's hammer being drawn back went in conjunction with the gun's abrupt appearance at Alice's shoulder, aimed directly at the prisoner's head.

"Care to tell us what the fuck you did to get locked up in there?" Claire impassively asked, though Alice knew exactly what brought on Claire's sudden urge to join the interrogation.

The man's eyes widened and then he frowned as he stepped closer to the door.

" _Claire?"_ He breathed in disbelief.

Both Alice and Claire stiffened and the redhead turned questioningly to Alice who shrugged that she didn't know the man, in answer to Claire's unspoken question.

Claire kept her weapon trained on him though.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Alice watched the crestfallen look wash over the stoic man's face.

 _Did they used to date?_ Alice wondered.

"It's me. Chris." He answered looking pained. "I thought… I know it's been a few years, but I haven't gotten that old that you don't recognize me, have I?" He half-heartedly chuckled.

"Were you two…" Alice trailed off, suggestively motioning between the two of them, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"God no!" Chris exclaimed, looking disgusted at the thought, which had Claire lowering her weapon and taking a step back looking visibly offended at the perceived reproach.

"Oh come on Hamster, she's not that bad looking and you know what they say 'bout redheads…" Alice winked at him, not being able to resist having a poke at Claire. It was hard to forget the state the redhead had left her in in the showers only an hour before.

Both Claire and ‘Chris’ turned to Alice and _glared_ , and the brunette registered the uncanny resemblance instantly, before the tall man even spoke.

"She's my sister." Chris coldly announced. "And you will speak about her with respect." He seethed.

Claire's mouth fell open, then closed, looking from the man to Alice with such helplessness that Alice stepped closer to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go talk outside." She gently told Claire, before guiding the shocked woman out the room, not wanting the man to hear their conversation.

"You told me about your brother, but you didn't say much about him. Only that he taught you to fight and shoot. It was clear that you loved him and feared that he'd been infected." Alice offered Claire the only information she knew.

Claire absently nodded. "He does seem familiar." She shrugged.

"Well let's go talk to him some more." Alice gave her a reassuring smile before leading her back into the room.

"Why are you in there, Hamster?" She asked, completely ignoring the elephant in the room, even as the man stood staring at Claire with a mixture of elation and despondency.

It was obvious to Alice that he knew Claire.

"She's lost her memory." He whispered as if to himself, before turning to Alice. "My name is Chris Redfield. Son of Christopher Redfield, veteran aviator of the United States Air Force and I followed in his footsteps by joining the Armed Forces. When he left the service, he opened his own commercial flight business, where he taught my sister, Claire, to fly Choppers as well. She's a natural Cyclic Nut." He grinned brightly at Claire who was still looking cautious, but Alice smiled at him, silently agreeing that Claire was indeed crazy about flying. "Her and Dad used to have this saying," he cleared his throat and turned to Claire, his eyes soft with compassion. "Anyone who flies lower than me is a moron, anyone who flies higher than me is a maniac, anyone who flies the same altitude –

\- is a threat…" Claire finished, frowning even though Alice and Chris were beaming at her.

"You remember?" Alice hesitantly whispered, not willing to get excited yet.

Claire shook her head no.

"I just remember that part." She told Alice glumly. "Why are you locked up?" She asked Chris with clear frustration.

"My unit had been sent to guard the prison; we aimed to use it as a stronghold and base of operations." He started. "We intended on evacuating the prisoners, but as the virus spread more rapidly than we had anticipated, we recruited the prisoners to help us fight off the Undead. We were ordered to pull out when the situation became uncontainable, and during the chaos that ensued, a few prisoners jumped me and left me here to rot." He smiled humourlessly. "Your friends found me dressed in this prison suit and decided to keep me locked up." He shrugged. "Can't really blame them, I'm a very intimidating guy." He said with a charming lopsided smile that Claire mimicked mechanically before growing uncomfortable and averting her gaze to Alice who was smiling at the two off them.

"I see big ego's run in the family." Alice grinned at Claire.

"You're one to talk." Claire shot back with a matching grin and Alice just shrugged her concession.

"If those things are able to get in, you need to get out of here, Claire." Chris warned solemnly.

"Yeah, I'll just walk out the front gate, ask a couple of zombies where the nearest bar is and go drown my sorrows." Claire sarcastically remarked.

Chris took it in his stride and only smirked at her.

"The sewers." He announced. "Go down to the sewers."

"Sewers lead to storm drains… storm drains lead to the sea." Alice whispered in comprehension.

"So we're heading to the ship now?" Claire asked.

Alice was about to answer that odds are, that if any at all, there would definitely be less Undead on the ship than there was currently ascending on the prison, but was distracted by a loud banging noise coming from outside. She frowned and followed the sound to one of the windows, Claire following after her, having heard the hammering herself.

Glancing through the dirty glass toward the big gates of the prison, Alice saw a huge Axeman using the hammer side of his weapon, in an attempt to break open the gates.

"What the fuck is that?" Claire muttered in surprise.

"An old friend." Alice smirked, before turning to Chris again.

"We need to find the others and get the hell out of here. That gate won't last much longer." She announced as she focused her mental ability on the door of Chris's cage, and ripped it open. Alice didn't often use her skills when not defending herself, but this time it served its purpose.

For the first time since they found him, Chris Redfield seemed anxious.

"You better be her brother." Alice warned in a low threatening voice. "Because I swear to god, if you hurt her in any way, I will slowly tear the skin from your body and feed your bleeding corpse to the Undead." She snarled, before exiting the room.

Behind her, Claire smirked at her brother's dumbstruck expression and trailed after the brunette.

* * *

"What's he doing out?" Luther barked, drawing his weapon and aiming it at Chris when they joined the group blocking the entry points on the ground floor.

"We need manpower and we need weapons and ammo." Claire announced, stepping between her brother and the barrel of the gun, which Luther lowered as soon as she did so.

"We stocked the armoury." Chris declared, causing Claire to grin excitedly.

"We've tried getting in there. It's impossible without the access code." Luther negated.

"I have the access code. Since I commanded the unit stationed here. Like I have been telling you from the start." Chris nonchalantly drawled.

"Then why didn't you just tell us that, to prove you were a soldier and not a prisoner?" Angel queried.

"Firstly, you would've just assumed I’d gotten the code from an actual soldier. " Chris scowled at him and by the guilty look on his face, Chris wasn't wrong in his assumption. "And secondly, I don't trust you with access to that many weapons."

"Don't?" Luther asked glaring at Chris.

"Yes. _Don't_." Chris glared back at him.

"Oh… Kay…" Claire drawled after staring at the two men glaring at each other for a bit. "Let's go get geared up." She instructed, before walking out the door.

* * *

No one really had anything they were willing to carry with them that would subsequently slow them down. Save Alice, who was carrying her backpack, which contained a pair of binoculars, the video camera, the cigarettes she’d brought for Claire, her collection of blades and the baseball cap. She would find a way later to subtly reveal it to Chris to see if he recognized it at all. But Alice was very sure at this point that he was in fact Claire's brother. Their mannerisms were the same, he offered information willingly. He clearly knew her family history. And he also gave them an escape route without trying to use the information as leverage for his own release. He tried to protect his sister, that much was apparent. But Alice still made a note to herself to keep an eye on the large man.

She watched him now as he expertly handled the weapons within the armoury. Claire looked like a kid in a candy store as she packed two submachine guns in an extra bag, along with a few grenades and as much ammo as she could carry.

"What do we do if the sewers are filled with Undead?" The redhead asked Alice.

"I'll scout ahead and will let you know if it's clear. And if it's not, I'll take care of it." Alice confidently replied.

"No doubt you would." Claire murmured, as she deliberately brushed passed Alice on her way out the gunroom.

Alice felt a shiver down her spine at the brief contact of Claire's bare arm against her own. She blinked slowly, still strung very tightly after a thirteen-month period of involuntary abstinence. She could vividly remember every inch of Claire's body. The taste of her lips, the curve of her breasts, the feel of Claire wet and throbbing around her fingers…

She was shaken from her daydream by Chris clearing his throat and pointedly staring at her. He was definitely Claire's brother, Alice thought as she blushed under his reproving glare. She guiltily averted her gaze and left the armoury as well.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside of the ground floor showers.

"Spread out and cover the passage, but stay in sight. Don't panic, it’ll take them some time to get in." Claire tried to assure everyone as the loud banging that used to be at the gate, now sounded at the door at the front of the prison.

She turned to Alice.

"How much time do you need?" She asked, nervously biting her lip.

"Maybe half an hour. I need to follow the pipes and try and find out which lead where and go down to sense if there are any Undead." Alice answered.

Claire nodded slowly then tilted her head up and chastely kissed Alice like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Be careful, Superwoman." She grinned at Alice's surprised expression.

"You too, Red." Alice eventually smiled back before walking into the showers, taking care to avoid the glare from Chris Redfield she could feel burning into her head. Perhaps he still wasn't over the joke she had made about redheads, Alice mused.

* * *

Burrowing a tunnel, even with her psionic ability, proved to be a daunting task. They'd considered using the tunnel in the basement, but the chances that more Undead would be waiting for them on the other side, or even inside of it, was a risk neither Alice nor Claire was willing to take.

When she finally managed to make her way through the foundation of the building and into the sewer lines, she was tired and completely covered in dirt. Alice stuck her head into the storm drain and sniffed the air. It was clear for now.

With great effort, she made her way back to where Claire was worriedly pacing next to the large heap of rubble Alice had excavated, and widely grinned when Alice appeared and struggled out of the mouth of the tunnel.

"Took you long enough, Casper." Claire chuckled, as the broken concrete had covered Alice in a new layer of white dust upon her exit. "Maybe you should take another shower." She offered suggestively. "I could wash your back?"

"Really? You're gonna try and seduce me now? When a million Undead are about to storm through this prison." Alice laughed.

Claire shrugged insouciantly.

"Might as well go out with a bang." She winked, before mockingly cackling like a super-villain as she walked to the passage. "Time to _go,_ people!" She shouted out the door.

Alice put on her weapons again, grinning and shaking her head at the redhead. Claire was becoming more and more her old self with each passing day, albeit a lot less tensed version of the former Convoy leader. Claire didn't know these people, though she clearly wouldn't leave any of them behind, the only person's safety that seemed to concern her was Alice's. And since Alice could clearly take care of herself, it wasn't such a heavy burden to bear. Unlike the Convoy, where Claire had considered everyone her family. Claire would've been blowing a gasket if K-Mart had been there with them.

"Turn right when you drop into the storm drain." Alice spoke as she walked passed Claire, handing Chris her backpack. "They're coming. I'll cover you." She explained drawing her MP-9's and disappearing into the hallway.

Claire's jaw clenched.

"Come on! Hurry up!" She barked. "Chris take point. Crystal, Kim Yong, Angel, go next. Luther you'll bring up the rear."

Luther looked up at her as he crouched at the opening, then to the door where the gunfire had started, the others already down in the tunnel.

"Go. Make sure they get to safety." Claire firmly told him. "Don't wait for us." She instructed.

He hesitated briefly, then determinedly nodded.

"See you soon, Claire." He grinned, before disappearing down the tunnel.

Claire smiled sadly after him, feeling guilty at how her jealousy prevented her from seeing Luther for the man he was sooner. She was crudely shaken from her musings though, by a loud crash that had the floor beneath her feet trembling and she looked up to see Alice running toward her, guns drawn and behind her a massive axe was lodged into the concrete floor.

"Get out of here, Red!" Alice angrily yelled as she turned around and started shooting at the horde of Undead clambering past the axe and into the shower room.

Claire quickly removed a submachine gun from the bag of weapons she was carrying and started shooting as well. The Undead would come after them down the tunnel. They would be as slow as them in the confined space and she wasn't leaving Alice there to fend them off while she escaped.

"Like hell I am!" Claire shouted back.

* * *

Alice knew better than to try and reason with Claire. There was no time for an argument in that moment. The giant Axeman removed his hammer-axe and had to duck as he entered the showers, casually dragging the large weapon behind him.

"Holy… _Shit_." Claire breathed with wide eyes.

Alice gritted her teeth as she fired on the zombies streaming languorously into the room. She had to find a way to block the doorway.

She took one of her shotguns and handed it to Claire.

"Draw him to the back." She ordered, nodding to the Axeman and moved closer to the entrance of the showers, maintaining her constant stream of bullets.

She heard Claire firing on the Axeman with the machine gun, who predictably started toward the redhead. Satisfied that Claire was clear of the entrance, Alice holstered her MP-9's and focused her mental ability while the groaning horde of Undead shuffled ever nearer to her. She concentrated on the large heap of rubble and soil she had cleared to form the tunnel and sent the debris flying toward the opening of the showers, taking a few Undead out with them and successfully blocking the doorway. She followed that up with removing singular bricks from the tiled partitioned walls, and hurling the shower of blocks through the Undead to further enforce the wall of rubble. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it would buy them enough time to get rid of the remaining Undead already inside.

Visibly exhausted from the mental strain, Alice drew her weapons again firing on the few remaining Undead just a few steps from her as she backed up, glancing over at Claire. The redhead was running from the Axeman swinging his weapon menacingly behind her, effortlessly cutting through the line of shower heads, causing the water to spill out of them, creating a heavy downpour in the large room.

Everything was soaked within seconds.

Alice blinked clear her blurring vision and took out the last Undead, and tried to focus her psionic ability on the Axeman, but all she could manage was to give herself a powerful migraine. If she continued to force herself, despite months of training with the White Queen, she would pass out and that would leave Claire alone with that thing. If only Alice could get Claire down the tunnel. It wasn't like the Axeman could follow.

She weakly lifted one MP-9, not having the energy to lift her other arm, she couldn't chance firing at the Axeman and risk hitting Claire as it closed in on her, though.

Claire didn't even slow her momentum as she rushed toward the wall, used her right foot to vault off of a bench standing against it. Her other foot kicked against a small window sill which propelled her backward and over the giant's head, somersaulting through the air, before landing crouched down on the drenched bathroom floor behind it, head flicking up to glare defiantly at the Axeman.

The Undead experiment wasn't nearly as impressed as Alice was at the gymnastics, as it turned around slowly and started toward the redhead once again.

Alice was regaining some of her strength and it was now the shock of what she had just seen that kept her inactive. She watched with rapt attention as an unarmed Claire charged the Undead head on, then dropped down onto her knees, using the slickness of the wet tiles to slide toward the Axeman, grabbing the shotgun she'd lost at some point along the way. Claire aimed the gun at the zombie's chest and fired just before she deftly slid between its legs coming to a stop on the other side of the room.

The redhead got to her feet as the Axeman went crashing down to the floor. Her eyes immediately searching the room for Alice who was still staring at her in awe. Claire smirked smugly and winked at her.

Alice had regained a lot more of her energy by then, but the sight of a haughty Claire Redfield had her legs weakening and her stomach summarily dropping with desire.

Claire really needed to get her memory back soon.

Before she could demand as much from the redhead, movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention. Alice had been wary of the creature, having dealt with others before, but from Claire's stunned reaction, she'd definitely not remembered how difficult the Axemen were to kill.

Anticipating what would come next, Alice ran toward Claire whose brows knitted at her sudden movement, just as the axe left the Executioner's hand and went flying straight at the redhead. Alice reached Claire, throwing her arm protectively around the woman's back, forcing her to duck down, just as the blade zipped passed them and imbedded itself in the wall above their heads.

Immensely irked at how close that thing had come to decapitating Claire, Alice drew her remaining shotgun in one fluid motion as she straightened up again, and _fired_. The Undead's head exploded soon after in a shower of glittering blood-stained quarters, before it collapsed onto the floor again, with a loud _thud_.

* * *

Claire started manically laughing next to Alice.

"Awesome hobby!" She exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around Alice's neck and hungrily kissing her.

Alice reacted instantly, pulling Claire into her and found her back hitting the nearest wall moments later. Claire's body moved deseperately against the brunette's, matching the ravenous swirling of her tongue in Alice's mouth. She reached up and twisted her fingers in Alice's dark brown hair, tugging roughly, causing Alice to grunt loudly as she dug her fingertips into Claire's back, letting them run down the length of it, causing Claire to shudder and moan as Alice cupped her ass and roughly pulled her closer.

They tightly clung to each other as they kissed, each apparently reluctant to allow any distance between them as their bodies melded seamlessly together. Claire's mind had drawn a blank, there were no thoughts of a challenge issued or that they needed to catch up with the others. Or that the blockade Alice had created wouldn't last forever. All that Claire needed in that moment, was for Alice to touch her.

She broke away from Alice's addictive lips with a loud gasp, needing oxygen, but immediately pressed her face into Alice's neck, mindlessly kissing and sucking at the soft skin as she sharply breathed through her nose.

When she was accosted with the brunette's intoxicating scent, Claire’s mind was filled with an image of Alice's face.

She stilled in the present, as the memory overtook her mind. Though it was visually very hazy, Claire's emotions came across loud and clear. And even though she couldn't make out the image of Alice very clearly, she undoubtedly knew that it was the brunette that was there with her.

 _'Please don't leave._ ' She heard her own voice whisper, as she planted light kisses all over Alice's face before resting their foreheads together. _'Stay with me.'_ Claire pleaded softly, as she rubbed her nose against Alice's, before gently kissing her lips.

Claire felt everything she had in that moment and she frantically tried to stay there and remember more, but she was forced back to reality nonetheless, to find a concerned Alice staring down at her as she held Claire's hand in hers.

"You okay?" Alice worriedly whispered.

Claire absently nodded.

"I just remembered something…" She started and continued at Alice's expectant look. "I was sitting on your lap…" Claire trailed off and blushed, wondering if she was some sort of sex addict. "I asked you not to leave me." She looked to Alice to confirm that that did indeed happen.

Alice hummed, nodding sagely.

"Yeah, that happened almost every night. You're very clingy, Red." Alice tried to say it seriously, but a wide grin soon pulled across her face.

Claire huffed and hit her arm, but soon found herself enfolded into a warm, tender embrace.

"You're remembering…" Alice breathed, sounding both relieved and happy, and the redhead hugged her back as Alice affectionately kissed Claire's head before nuzzling further into damp red hair.

* * *

 


	5. Still a little bit of your face, I haven't kissed

 

 

After a brief debate on who would get the view of whose butt down the tunnel, the faint sound of gunshots coming from the storm drain had Alice diving down the burrow and Claire following soon after.

The brunette emerged to find Chris and Luther firing at a huge approaching horde coming thankfully from the opposite direction of the exit. Among the already dead Undead which lay in front of them, were the deceased, bitten, forms of Kim Yong and Crystal.

Alice turned to catch Claire as she jumped down from the sewer and hugged her briefly when she blanched at the sight of their fallen comrades.

"I told you not to wait!" Claire screamed at Luther.

"There's no time for this now!" Luther yelled back, continuing to fire at the approaching throng.

Most were coming from an unknown entry point further down the storm drain, but Alice could see some peeling from three visible tunnels entering the storm drain from above, which hadn't been there before. More were also approaching from the tunnel to the prison showers she and Claire had just exited.

There were too many, all fuelled by the scent of Crystal and Kim Yong's blood. Alice could smell it too; they were both infected, but still smelled very human.

The only reason the group hadn't been overwhelmed yet, was because the storm drain was narrow enough to allow them to focus their gunfire in one place, preventing the zombies from surrounding them. But the stream of Undead was getting closer, crawling over the fallen, and a few Lickers were menacingly clambering up the walls towards them.

"Hand me a few grenades, Red!" Alice shouted over her shoulder and the noise of the gunfire at Claire, who was firing her machine gun at the unrelenting assault of Undead.

The redhead stopped shooting and retrieved the grenades from her backpack, clipping four of them onto Alice's corset.

"Thanks. Now _go_. I'll follow soon." She told Claire in a much quieter tone, anticipating resistance.

Claire didn't even acknowledge her request as she started firing again.

"Where's Angel?" Alice asked the two men.

"He went to find a boat." Chris informed.

Alice nodded pensively, before turning to Chris.

"Get her out of here. Don't wait for me. Take Luther too." She earnestly instructed.

The soldier stared at her for a moment then laid his hand on Alice's shoulder and squeezed gently, before grabbing his sister and carrying a struggling and screaming Claire off with him toward the light at the end of the tunnel.

Not even chancing a look back at Claire, Alice continued firing on the horde as she listened to Chris shouting at Luther to go with them and secure a boat. The Undead seemed to only increase in numbers the more of them she killed, and Alice silently prayed that Chris would get everyone out in time, before the zombies overwhelmed her, or she ran out of ammunition.

When she heard no more footsteps behind her, Alice glanced back to see that the silhouettes of the three survivors had disappeared out of the entrance in the distance. She breathed in slowly as she started backing up while she continued her gunfire, only to be halted by a new throng breaking through the top of the storm drain behind her, snarling viciously as they fell to the ground. Another tunnel opened up and it became difficult for Alice to successfully cover both her back and her front.

They weren't under the prison anymore, which gave the Undead only a short distance to burrow to get into the storm drain.

Alice had intended on unclipping the grenades and blowing the mouth of the storm drain as she exited. But now the Undead had her trapped, and she would be sure to collapse the drain onto herself if she used explosives.

It was a claustrophobic feeling, being surrounded by all those rotting corpses in that tiny space. Alice holstered her weapons, breathing deliberately as she felt them nearing her. She could hear their groans buzzing from every direction till it seemed as though it was coming from inside of her mind. The hairs at the back of her neck stood upright as she felt them closing in. Blocking out what little light there was and almost completely enveloping her in darkness.

Alice sunk down onto one knee, sensing them about to swarm her, and with a loud animalistic cry, she straightened up and spread her arms outward as she shot a massive psionic blast through the drain, taking out every single Undead in each direction.

Alice was beyond exhausted. She was physically and mentally depleted. She'd been using her ability since she dug the tunnel and blocked the shower doors… Her blasts have always taken the most out of her.

With blurring vision and on the verge of fainting, she stumbled over the Undead bodies toward the fading light. She had to lean against the wall of the storm drain for support and to help guide her toward the exit.

After a few minutes of struggling and trying to block out the pain resonating in every muscle in her body - resounding most prominently in her head - Alice felt a familiar arm creep around her waist. Claire gently placed Alice's arm around her shoulders, to keep the brunette upright and on her feet.

"I've got you, Superwoman." Claire soothingly whispered, as Alice melted into the redhead's body and lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke, but kept her eyes closed as she relished in the feel of Claire's fingertips brushing caringly through her hair. The brunette lay on a hard surface, but her head was resting comfortably on Claire's thigh. Alice felt the gentle rocking of the boat they were apparently on and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air around her, before slowly blinking her eyes open.

She could still make out a few stars above, but it seemed close to dawn as the dark velvet sky had turned a lighter shade of blue. Alice's eyes drifted to Claire who was pensively staring out over the ocean, elbow propped on the edge of the boat, her cheek resting on her knuckles.

The redhead's brows were furrowed in a sign of noticeable worry and she looked completely exhausted.

As if sensing Alice's eyes on her, Claire's attention turned to the brunette in her lap and smiled beautifully when she saw that the woman was awake.

"Hey." Claire whispered, still grinning at Alice who smiled back as though it was contagious.

"Hi." Alice gruffly replied.

"How are you feeling?" Claire continued speaking in a soft gentle tone and it made Alice's heart swell wistfully. Claire was looking at her like she used to.

 _Had she regained her memory?_ Alice wondered.

"Good thanks." She replied licking her dry lips. "How long was I out this time?" She warily asked.

Claire frowned before answering.

"A few hours, you slept through the night… _This_ time?" She questioned tilting her head to the side in confusion.

For the first time Alice was glad Claire didn't have her memories back yet, or she would've been in big trouble right then.

"I tend to pass out when I overexert myself." Alice mumbled, before sitting upright next to Claire.

The redhead's frown deepened at Alice's confession, but clearly chose to say nothing as she handed Alice a canister of water.

"Thanks." Alice gratefully took it while her eyes scanned the small fisherman's boat they sat on. Chris, Luther and Angel were all sleeping in various uncomfortable positions around the deck and in the distance, even through the mist, Alice could make out the looming silhouette of the Arcadia.

"Did you get any sleep?" Alice asked, turning her attention back to the redhead.

"I'm okay." Claire avoided the question with a caring smile.

Alice chuckled knowingly and sat back against the boat and stretched her arms open. Claire laughed softly and went to her straightaway, curling up into her side, circling Alice's waist with her arms, and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back for me." Alice whispered as she enveloped the redhead in her arms and lovingly kissed the top of Claire's head.

Claire squeezed her lightly in answer, before falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The five survivors stood on the deck of the fisherman's boat and stared up at the massive freighter they'd just moored against. It looked like a ghost ship. Alice couldn't hear or scent anything yet. She wanted desperately to go ahead and scout the place, but knew better than to suggest so, given what had happened in the storm drain.

Claire wouldn’t be happy with splitting up again.

They made their way up the side of the large ship and onto the deck. Alice noticed only a few shipping containers, but Arcadia was equipped like a Navy ship. She saw two Umbrella helicopters and a VTOL stationary in a large Hanger designed for temporary holding, which spanned the width of the deck. It was open at port and starboard side to allow for take-off and landing, and two large open doors that were facing toward them, permitting a view of the aircraft.

Alice sensed no humans however.

"All the lifeboats have been deployed." Claire observed.

"Why would they jump ship? It's probably one of the few places safe from the Undead?" Luther pondered.

"Unless there are Undead on-board." Angel chuckled, but stopped abruptly as everyone considered the possibility seriously.

"I scent nothing yet. This ship is huge though. I'll have –

Alice stopped midsentence when the smell of Undead wafted toward her from the open hanger. She heard Claire pull her weapon, instantly noting Alice's rigid posture and it was soon followed by the sound of the three men collectively drawing their guns as well.

Alice reached for her MP-9's and pointed it toward the aircraft, slowly walking closer. She stopped when a familiar figure stepped out from behind the hanger doors, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit, blond hair slicked back, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and his usual condescending smirk pulling at his mouth.

Alice lowered her guns in shock. She hadn't expected it to be _him_. The infection she had scented was unfamiliar to her.

"Wesker…" She snarled angrily.

After everything that had happened in Tokyo, the bastard was still somehow alive.

"So nice to see the _real_ you again, Project Alice." He drawled. "I always knew you'd be drawn to your friends. Loyalty… Highly overrated." He stated, as about twenty infected dogs came running from the hanger at his words.

"Stop." Wesker smugly ordered, and squadron of dogs obeyed blindly. "Sit." He commanded next and the zombie canines dutifully lowered onto their haunches.

"How'd you survive that crash?" Alice gritted out, disbelief mixing with her ire at the thought that Number One had given her life for _nothing_.

"The T-Virus brought me back." He sneered, snapping his neck to the side like he was possessed. "But it's so strong, it fights me for control." Wesker drawled on. "I thought that if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could redress the balance."

"No wonder your crew jumped ship." Alice remarked, trying to hide her nausea at learning the real reason the survivors had been lead to Arcadia.

She didn't want to believe it at first, but Arcadia had been a way for Wesker to get his hands on humans all along. And she’d fallen for it. She had sent Claire and the others straight into his cannibalistic clutches.

"No matter." Wesker casually answered. "Now I have a new plan. You were the only one who successfully bonded with the T-Virus. Your DNA is stronger than the others. I ingest you… I gain control." He eerily grinned.

Alice's four companions moved their guns from the Undead dogs and aimed them at Wesker.

"Alice isn’t on the menu." Claire dryly quipped.

"Well, isn't this one big family reunion. Chris and Claire Redfield; You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Wesker directed at the siblings.

"Great to hear that." Claire sarcastically smirked. "Now if you're done with the speeches; let's get on with this." She retorted, fervently cocking her weapon and Alice raised her guns in silent agreement with the redhead's defiance.

"Kill." Wesker sneered, and the dogs instantly started rushing the survivors.

Gunfire broke out as Wesker disappeared back into the hanger. Alice drew her Nodachi blade and rushed after him. Severing the necks of a few Undead dogs along the way. They were just a diversion; Alice knew that. Just like she knew Wesker was waiting for her through the hanger doors, to most likely 'eat' her as he had all but licked his lips at her earlier.

Alice needed to end him for good, and the best way seemed to cut Albert Wesker into tiny little pieces and scatter his remains across the ocean. Alice trusted that Claire, with her impeccable marksmanship, would easily be able to take care of the pack of Undead.

She could scent Wesker waiting for her, and Alice couldn't quite determine what was different about him though. Was he infected with a different strain? Because he had never outright expressed the urge to eat her before.

He was on Alice the second she entered the hanger, striking with his own Katana. He'd learned from their last altercation in Germany. Bullets were easily dodged or stopped, and clips ran empty. Even when they hit their target, the bullets wouldn't immediately slow either of them down. But the close contact fighting of the blades left little time for using her mental abilities, and Alice had seen Wesker move fast enough to anticipate and avoid gunfire.

Their swords clashed forcefully, sending bright orange sparks flying around them. Wesker was stronger and faster than Alice, but he didn't have nearly as much control over his abilities as she did. Fighting off his infection allowed Alice the opportunity to regain any momentum lost by his powerful attacks.

They moved swiftly over the hanger floor, striking and dodging at disconcertingly fast speeds. Only the sounds of their grunting and metal clashing were audible until the others showed up, having had destroyed all the dogs.

Alice knew they weren't shooting for fear of hitting her, so she leapt up into the air and onto the VTOL roof and Chris and Claire instantly fired on Wesker, who easily avoided every single bullet. Distracted by this task, he didn't notice Alice's boot come flying at him as she kicked him square in the face, knocking his sunglasses off and sending him staggering a few feet backward. The Redfields opened fire again. This time hitting their target, who was glaring at them with bright glowing red eyes. Chris, Claire, Luther and Angel, walked forward as they continued their merciless rain of bullets on Albert Wesker, who finally dropped to the ground.

He started laughing maniacally as his arm slowly lifted away from his bloodied body and he pointed his index finger toward the hanger wall. Alice turned to look at what he found so funny and her blood instantly ran cold the moment she saw what it was.

* * *

Claire stopped her firing when she noticed what Alice was staring at and her eyes widened. The purging device on the ship had been armed and the countdown signaled 04:45 minutes to detonation. Everyone stopped there firing and for a brief moment, all that could be heard on the massive freighter was the suddenly very loud ticking of the bomb.

Wesker jumped back to his feet and growled like he was about to regurgitate, as large tentacles sprouted out of his mouth and toward Alice who promptly drew her shotguns and fired both at Wesker's head, taking most of it completely off his neck.

Alice didn't watch him fall like the others did, nor did Claire. Instead she anxiously watched as Alice grabbed the bomb and hurried into the VTOL. The redhead listened to the aircraft starting up and Alice appeared again, grabbing Wesker's body and disappearing with it back into the VTOL.

Claire's heart thumped painfully in her chest, making her feel lightheaded, as the VTOL took off, Alice pushing it hard and high to get as far away from the ship as she could.

Claire stood unmoving as she watched it all happen like it was a nightmare she was unable to wake up from. Alice hadn't even looked at her, or said anything.

She started when the VTOL exploded, causing a massive and blinding blue-white light across the sky. They wouldn't have had enough time to get off of the ship and far enough from such a powerful blast…

That's why Alice had done what she did.

Claire felt an arm around her shoulders and allowed Chris to draw her into his chest. Even though she didn't remember him, after Wesker's little speech there was really no denying it anymore: He was her brother.

She let Chris hold her only briefly, before she pushed away from him.

"She's not dead." Claire said firmly and walked toward the side of the ship to stare over the ocean.

Alice wasn't stupid, she would've placed the VTOL on autopilot and jumped.

Claire rushed back to the fisherman's boat and retrieved the pair of binoculars from Alice's belongings before hastening back to the same spot. She meticulously surveyed the area over the route the VTOL had taken. The three men didn't look as confident, but they stayed at Claire's side, secretly hoping that she was right.

"I see her." Claire eventually announced in a strangely calm voice. "Due west. Angel, will you go fetch her please while Chris, Luther and I check out the rest of the ship."

Angel stared dumbstruck at Claire's mellow reaction for a moment, but then nodded enthusiastically before hurrying off. Chris and Luther continued staring at her questioningly.

Claire clenched her jaw at being so blatantly examined.

"There are things I need to attend to." She offered in explanation and walked off.

Claire knew that if she saw Alice now, she probably wouldn't leave the woman's side again. She'd 'known' Alice for less than a week and the woman had almost died _thrice_ during that time. Claire wasn't sure how much more of it her heart could take.

* * *

Alice and Angel caught up to them gathered in a large warehouse sized white room below deck. The brunette's clothes and hair had dried somewhat in the sun and wind on the fishing boat. Claire was holding an electronic logging device and blatantly ignored their entrance.

 _Well at least she isn't trying to kill me_ , Alice thought as the others enthusiastically welcomed her back.

"Ship systems say there are over two thousand passengers on-board. Yet we've found no crew or any signs of life." Luther filled her in.

Alice focused her senses on the large room. She didn't understand why the walls of all the Umbrella facilities always had to be so unnervingly _white_. The faint sound of multiple heartbeats emanating from below had her bending down to run her fingertips over the strange snowflake-like patterns in the floor.

"They're underneath our feet." She murmured, looking up at Claire who had been staring at her, but then immediately diverted her gaze when Alice's eyes locked onto hers.

The redhead walked over and handed her the log.

"Do you recognize any of them?" She asked Alice.

The brunette scanned through the pictures, her smile growing as she saw L.J, Betty, Mikey and K-Mart.

"Yeah I do." She said in relief, before turning to Claire who nodded sternly.

"Should we bring'em up?" She asked Alice.

The brunette scanned through the large amount of passengers. Unsure as to how Claire would handle being swarmed by her grateful former Convoy.

"I'll bring up a few of the Convoy first. Fill them in on your… situation." Alice explained. "They can then help with releasing the others."

Claire nodded briskly.

"I'll go get this ship moving, I'm really not in the mood for any unexpected visitors." Claire said, and made to walk off but Alice gently took hold of her arm to stop her.

"We'll wait for you on the bridge." Chris astutely stated and motioned to the other two men who followed swiftly behind him toward the upper deck.

"There was no time to tell you my plan." Alice softly explained.

Claire worried at her bottom lip, looking very close to crying, but then humourlessly laughed instead.

"I barely know you." She incredulously whispered, looking up at Alice, blue eyes rapidly scanning the brunette's face. "Does this happen often?"

"What?" Alice asked confused at her question and behaviour.

"You almost dying." Claire shakily answered.

Alice hung her head. She recalled a similar conversation where Claire had stated how much she hated having had to sit idly by and watch the Axemen almost kill Alice.

"It's not like I do it on purpose, Red." Alice responded, swallowing thickly.

"I know." Claire sombrely chuckled again. "It's just easier to be mad at you… than to…" Claire paused and then inhaled a visible breath. "Did I…Did I love you?" She finally forced the words out, her eyes narrowing and her brow creasing as she contemplated the idea.

Alice's eyes widened at the query and the look on her face must've been comical because Claire started laughing genuinely that time round.

"I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that." She said stepping forward and hugging the brunette. "It's just been a crazy couple of days, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Alice smiled after Claire let go. "We'll talk later?" Alice offered.

The redhead hummed her agreement and nodded firmly.

"I'll just go then." Claire said, shifting her feet awkwardly, not making any move to actually leave.

Alice smirked sagely.

"If you wanna kiss me Red, you can just go ahead –

Claire's lips crashed onto her own before she could even finish her sentence. Alice kissed her back with as much force. She hated upsetting the redhead, but when it came to pissing Claire off or saving her life, it wasn't a difficult choice to make.

Claire pulled away from Alice and stared up at her. It looked as though she wanted to say something else, but seemingly stopped herself from doing so.

"See you later, Alice." She finally told the brunette, before walking off.

* * *

"You came back!" K-Mart excitedly shrieked and flung herself into Alice's arms.

The girl had been a bit disorientated at first, but she was lucid and healthy. Like the rest of the ship's passengers, K-Mart was dressed in all white and Alice was relieved that there were no control devices on any of them. Having to deal with even more amnesiacs would not have been easy. It would've been a waste for Umbrella to have them fitted with scarabs only to place them in stasis, the brunette reasoned.

After holding the emotional young woman in her arms for a few moments longer, K-Mart pulled away and looked at Alice with panic-stricken eyes.

"Where's Claire?" She asked. "They put this red spider thing on her and she ran off."

Alice sighed and filled K-Mart in on the events that took place after Umbrella had captured them and in particular Claire's memory loss. All that seemed to matter to K-Mart though was that Claire was okay and safe. And so were the others.

Alice decided to extract L.J, Betty, Otto, Chase and Mikey next, as they were closest to Claire. She intended on filling them in and then re-introducing them to the redhead. She searched the log numerous times, as well as the large glass tubes the passengers were being kept in, but there was no sign of Jill Valentine. Alice hoped that Wesker hadn't gotten to her friend first.

The others had informed her that Jill had been taken along with them, and some of them remembered only Claire managing to escape in the chaos.

When K-Mart's eyes lit up, staring excitedly over Alice's shoulder, the brunette followed her gaze and wasn't surprised to find Claire standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"We have food and rooms to settle everyone in." Claire confidently spoke, even though her eyes were warily scanning the group that weren't even attempting to hide their excitement at seeing her. Alice doubted they could've even if they tried.

"I'm K-Mart!" The young blonde enthusiastically grinned causing an instant and responsive smile from the redhead.

"Nice to meet you." Claire offered politely.

K-Mart introduced the others too. Who even though they were smiling madly at their leader, remained relatively physically calmed.

"I'm gonna scan the ship for any suspicious devices." Alice announced and Claire turned to her in a slight panic at the thought. "It's just precautionary. K will guide you through meeting everyone else and getting them settled." She gave Claire a reassuring smile and the redhead nodded reluctantly.

K-Mart beamed at Alice before hooking her arm with Claire's.

"Alice has told me a lot about all of you." Claire informed the group.

"Lies all lies." Alice heard Betty saying, and chuckled as she left Claire in the safe and capable hands of the former Convoy members.

* * *

Alice had done a sweep of the ship, double checking for any more Undead. She also cleaned up the dead dogs and the remains of Albert Wesker's head. Afterward she went to the fisherman's boat and retrieved her backpack. She then walked to the side of the deck and took out the green ball cap, affectionately running her fingers over it before placing it on her head.

Claire seemed like Claire again. Though she didn't remember Alice, she'd become the woman Alice had met in the desert over the span of only a few short days. It felt to Alice as though she had fallen in love with the woman all over again.

Did it really matter if Claire regained her memory? She was there and she was safe. The rest of the Convoy were safe. Alice swallowed thickly as she thought of Jill. There was no record of her ever having been kept in stasis on the ship.

Had she escaped like Claire had managed?

Alice let out a long-suffering sigh and rested her arms over the rail as she stared out over the ocean, wishing for a time where everything could just be all right; where everybody would just be safe.

She didn't trust that Wesker was dead and even if she did manage to kill him this time round, Alice might never fully feel that he wasn't still coming after her.

* * *

Claire left the group of people who knew her, not having remembered a single one of them, but they felt as familiar to her as Chris did. She didn't need her memory however, to know she was close to the blonde girl. Alice had told her a lot about K-Mart. The young woman's personality was infectious. She lightened Claire's mood and eased her discomfort without even trying.

And it was with this lightness in her heart, that Claire went in search of Alice, peering over the upper deck to see the brunette standing below, staring pensively over the ocean, that infernal green baseball cap on her head.

 _What was it with Alice and that ugly thing?_ Claire wondered.

She smiled to herself at the weird woman who'd she'd come to care about so much over the short time since they’d left Alaska. If only Alice would stop almost dying… Claire shook her head. They were all alive thanks to Alice's swift thinking and actions. The brunette was admittedly reckless at times, but mostly though, Alice was undeniably brave.

"Hey, Sexy!" Claire shouted down at Alice and let out a wolf whistle.

She watched Alice turn to look up at her from beneath the brim of the ball cap and gave Claire a bright goofy grin at the remark.

Then Claire's body went rigid as the memory of the last time she had seen that endearing sight, flooded her mind.

* * *

Alice frowned as she watched Claire stiffen and stare vacantly ahead of her. She was reminded of the time Umbrella tried to take control of her and briefly panicked as she wondered if they'd implanted Claire with a microchip as well. But then she remembered what had happened back in the prison showers.

Trying with great difficulty to supress her excitement, Alice leapt up to the railing of the upper deck and climbed over. She quietly walked to Claire's side and waited patiently.

After a few moments, the redhead shook her head and slowly turned to Alice with teary blue eyes. Claire reached up and removed the baseball cap and placed it backwards on her own head. She touched Alice's face as though she had been blind before and was seeing her for the first time. She caringly ran her fingers through Alice's dark brown locks and tenderly smiled up at her.

"I really love your hair like this." Claire grinned with tears running down her cheeks and Alice let out a strangled laugh-sob of relief and fell into the redhead's arms.

Claire held onto her tightly.

"You came back." Claire whispered hoarsely before peppering loving kisses all over Alice's neck and face, but then paused and took a step back and frowned at the brunette.

A myriad of emotions flickered across Claire's features before she seemed to settle on sadness and disappointment.

"It took you over a _year_." Claire whispered with so much hurt it had Alice's chest clenching in agony.

"Claire, I-

Alice tried to explain, but Claire interjected.

\- My brother's alive." Claire said smiling weakly through her moroseness. "K's alive." She added brightening only slightly. "I'm going to go see them." She announced, before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving a stunned Alice staring after her.

It would've been better if Claire had been angry with her, Alice thought. But that look… Claire looked so disappointed in her. And what was worse, Alice _had_ stayed away for over a year. She had her reasons of course. And though she hadn't gone into the particulars with her, she knew Claire was aware that it was something that she had to do.

Alice let out a long shaky breath.

_Why couldn't everything just ever be all right?_

* * *

 


	6. Still a little bit of your words, I long to hear

 

 

After Claire left, Alice stood on the upper deck of the ship for a few minutes longer, pondering on what had just happened and whether or not she should go and seek the redhead out to talk to her, or give Claire some time to process after having regained of all her memories.

Admittedly, Alice _had_ been worried about how Claire would feel about her long absence. The redhead was great at pretending to be unaffected by things; it was easy to forget sometimes that Claire could also be hurt.

A few of the passengers were making their way out onto the deck. Some staring up at Alice as though she was a mythical creature come to life, others whispering loudly, and a few even going so far as to point at her. Alice gathered that word had spread fast among them about what she was and what she could do. Perhaps some of the Convoy members had been regaling them with tales of Alice fighting Axemen and crows in the desert.

Senselessly she wandered to the mess hall, where everyone else was gathered and instantly regretted her choice in destination when most of the larger crowd also turned to gawk at her. Alice spotted Claire sitting at one of the larger tables. K-Mart was seated on her left and Chris to her right. Luther, Angel, L.J, Betty, and Mikey were there too. The redhead was still wearing her baseball cap and laughing with her friends.

Alice's heart ached to join them and just sit and watch Claire be that happy, but she didn't want to ruin the jovial mood, so she turned in the doorway and headed for the crew accommodation deck. Claire had assigned Alice the Captain's quarters, the biggest room on the ship. Alice wasn't sure why the redhead had done it, but the rest of the rooms had been claimed already, so she walked into her cabin and started stripping herself of her weapons and clothes as she headed toward the shower.

After washing herself three times over, Alice finally emerged from the en-suite and dressed. She then sat down at the table, laid out her weapons on top of it, and started cleaning each one of them. Her blades were all methodically sharpened, cleaned, and oiled as well. She made a mental note to get hold of more quarters soon too.

When she finished neatly packing and holstering her arms, Alice sat and pensively stared at her small artillery, before reaching for her shotguns, to start the process all over again.

A knock on the door however, saved her from the insanity.

Earlier she had been close to taking the fisherman's boat and heading to shore, needing to kill a few Undead, but also needing to be alone for a while. Well not just alone, Alice craved the space. Turns out, just being alone in the small cabin, didn't offer any form of comfort and only served to make her feel more smothered. And out on deck she was bound to run into a few more blatantly curious stares.

She smiled happily when she scented who was outside her cabin though, and hurried to open the door.

"Hey." K-Mart grinned.

"Hi." Alice smiled back.

"In the mood for some company?" The young woman hopefully asked.

"I'm always in the mood when it comes to you, K." Alice suggestively husked and winked at her before stepping aside allowing K-Mart to enter.

The girl predictably blushed bright red. It reminded Alice that if she ran away, it wouldn't just be her problems she was trying to leave behind. She had missed the young blonde almost as much as she had missed Claire. Albeit in a very different way.

* * *

The next morning, Alice needed to leave the stifling confines of her cabin, so she made her way up to the navigation bridge, where she couldn't scent Claire's presence. It seemed as though the rest of the ship's passengers were all gathered in the mess hall to have breakfast.

Alice wasn't hungry though. She hadn't heard from, or seen Claire, since the redhead regained her memory the day before, and surprisingly and very suspiciously K-Mart had mentioned nothing as well. The blonde had very purposely avoided discussing the redhead with Alice during their long visit the previous night. K-Mart had instead opted to ask her a million questions about what Alice had been doing for the last year. And Alice had lost count of the amount of times the blonde had watched the footage of dead zombie Oprah and the large mass of Undead which had surrounded the prison.

It seemed as though being held captive and receiving a well-balanced nutritional cocktail for over a year, had the passengers looking healthier than they would've otherwise. It was only slightly comforting to know that most of them would've not survived as long as they had, were they not captured by Umbrella.

Alice noted that even though K-Mart's body had grown up - the girl was an inch taller and other things were more… _developed_ – she was still the same girl Alice had met in the desert. It made sense as the last memory the former Convoy members had, was of being ambushed and taken from the beach in Alaska. They had been fitted with scarabs to subdue them, but those were removed after everyone had been placed in stasis; in wait to become Albert Wesker's next meal.

Alice shuddered at the unsettling thought as she opened the door to the bridge and walked inside.

"Hey, Hamster." She nonchalantly greeted Chris, not sure if Claire had told him anything.

"Morning, Alice." He chuckled where he was attentively watching the monitors of the ship.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, having had sensed the change in direction earlier that morning.

"Claire didn't tell you?"

Alice could hear the smirk in his tone.

"No, she didn't." Alice gritted out, not appreciating being the butt of anyone's joke.

At Alice's edgy reply, Chris cleared his throat and wisely decided to answer her.

"We're gonna head up the East Coast. Check for survivors, see if we can gather more fuel and supplies." He told her in a serious voice, but his blue green eyes were still filled with mirth and Alice glared at him till he held up his hands in a sign of truce.

"I'm sorry." He grinned. "It's just that you and Claire are acting like you're in high school."

Alice just continued to scowl at him.

"Ever thought about just sitting down and having a conversation instead of moping around and making everyone else too nervous to say your names in front of the other?"

Alice opened her mouth to argue that Claire was the one avoiding her when she realised that she had done it too. So she shut her mouth again and tried to not look too guilty.

"Yesterday when she saw you turn away from the mess hall it looked like she was being torn in two; between staying and going after you." Chris revealed with only sincerity.

Alice continued to stare at her feet though, not sure if she should ask Claire's brother what the best way would be to approach her.

"Claire was suspended from three different schools when we were younger." He reminisced fondly. "For talking back, getting to class late when she bothered showing up at all, not doing homework... Yet she maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA throughout and holds a Master in Mechanical Engineering from MIT."

Alice's brows knitted together at all the information she was receiving, but said nothing to allow Chris to continue.

"See, Claire is stubborn, but she's not stupid. And she won't allow anyone to dictate her life, that's why she has such a commanding presence. She does things because she wants to. Like flying commercial flights instead of working a high paying nine to five, just because that's what she loves to do." He gave a little half-smile before continuing.

"Our Mom left when Claire was six. She was old enough to remember that she had a mother who abandoned her, but too young to understand that it wasn't anything she did wrong. That proud woman with her high walls and impassive facade wasn't just a result of the Outbreak." Chris explained. "After our mother left, Claire didn't let anyone close to her. She struggled – _struggles_ -, with trusting people. She needs to be in control. But when she chooses to make a commitment, she sticks to it, no matter how hard it may be. She understands duty and responsibility better than any soldier, and she tends to overcompensate when people are dependent on her. That's why everyone she meets willingly follows her. They see her refusal to abandon them when things get tough. Claire would never leave anyone behind, yet she always lives with this fear that if a mother could leave her children, then anyone really could."

Chris sighed heavily and rubbed at his face.

"Dad and I had time to break through 'cause we were _there_. But then I enlisted, and left." He sadly smiled. "She didn't speak to me for weeks. Claire knew why I left; she knew it wasn't anything she had done, or because I loved her less. I could see she was actually proud of me for wanting to serve our country like Dad had. She's a rational thinker, you know?" He asked Alice who nodded her agreement that Claire was.

She didn’t want to say anything in case it would make Chris stop talking, nor did she want to encourage him either, because she was certain that Claire was going to kill Chris for telling Alice her life story.

"We Skyped and emailed when it was possible. She sent me dirty magazines as a joke. I sent her cheesy souvenirs that I got whenever I was deployed." He grinned warmly at the memories. "It just took some time for her to realise that though I left, I wasn't _gone_." He poignantly told Alice. "Claire is tough as nails. But our mother really fucked things up by just up and leaving one night. No note for us, no phone calls, she just told Dad she was going, and then disappeared.”

"Well I didn't do that." Alice said rasping with emotion and feeling extremely defensive.

"No. But she still declared that she loved you in front of god and everyone, and it took you an entire year to come back to her after that."

"I was trying to keep her safe." Alice defended, her voice strained as she realised that Claire would've been safest had Alice just stayed with her.

"She knows. That's why she's not angry, just… disappointed. She almost expected you to leave her. It's not fair. You know it, I know it, and Claire knows it more than anyone. But we all have our flaws, our issues and I've gathered that she accepts you with all of yours."

"Who told you about the day they left for Alaska? I doubt Claire would appreciate you telling me all this."

Alice was grateful that Chris had chosen to share. Claire's personality made a lot more sense now. But she really didn't want to have the redhead anymore upset with her when she found out about it.

"Hell, Claire would probably shoot me if she knew I was telling you all this.” Chris confirmed. “And I've got my sources." He smirked.

"K-Mart." Alice chuckled knowingly, and Chris shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I thought for sure the first thing you'd do was give me a speech about 'staying away from your sister' or 'you hurt her and I'll kill you'."

"I was going to, but when you warned me to not hurt Claire first, it kinda became pointless. So even though the speech wasn't given, the threat is still implied." He seriously said and Alice chuckled again.

"Sure thing, Hamster. I hope you're not expecting me to hug you now." She told him with a lazy grin that had Chris bursting out in laughter.

* * *

_"This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection. Repeat, there is no infection. We offer safety and security, food and shelter. If you are out there, we will help you. There is hope."_

Alice stood listening to Claire's voice on the transmission for the third time, finding herself missing the redhead remarkably more than she had those torturous months in the Nevada desert. She let out a long-suffering sigh, knowing she had to go and speak to Claire. But much like the redhead, Alice wasn't that good at expressing her feelings and was afraid that she would only make things worse if she was unable to articulate herself properly.

"Have you eaten?" Claire spoke from the doorway of the navigation bridge, causing Alice to start internally.

"Not hungry." She replied softly, letting the fourth repeat of the transmission play out and then switched it off, wondering how long Claire had been standing there.

Alice always found herself unable to count on her abilities when Claire was near or when she was just thinking about the redhead.

"Any transmissions come through?" Claire tentatively asked, closing the door behind her and walking closer to Alice, who continued staring blindly out over the ocean feeling the woman approaching at her back.

"None." She breathed out shakily when Claire stopped almost an arm's length away, yet Alice could feel the heat radiating from the leader's body. She felt the slight breeze of Claire's breath at the back of her neck and she could hear Claire's heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"We're going through the Panama Canal, up to the East Coast." Claire started on a whole new topic, seemingly needing to fill the quiet between them. "We'd probably have a better chance at finding fresh water than fuel. I figure that we'd conserve more energy the less we rely on the desalination process. With such a large amount of people, we'd probably need to set up both water and power conservation schedules. It would be a good idea to stock up on extra parts as well. And oil, we'll need oil." Claire nodded, as if talking to herself. "The machinery needs to get serviced periodically too. This ship has been well maintained so far and if we don't look after her properly, we're gonna have big problems. Not to mention the upkeep of the Choppers, the VTOLs, speedboats and Jet Ski's…" Claire nervously rambled and Alice barely heard most of what she was saying.

The brunette slumped forward, placing her hands on the control panel to support her weight, slightly terrified of turning around. This was the _real_ Claire standing behind her. _All_ of Claire. Everything that Alice wanted, that she craved for, that she-

"I missed you so much." Alice breathlessly confessed, wondering if Claire had even heard her, until two strong arms encircled her waist and Claire caringly hugged her from behind. "I would've come back sooner if it was possible." Alice continued her gruff explanation as her heart hammered crazily at Claire holding her so tenderly.

"I know." Claire groaned in clear remorse, resting her forehead in between Alice's shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I don't know why I –

She was cut off by Alice swiftly turning around and crashing their lips together. Alice didn't need to hear any more than that. They could talk later, for now it had been too long and she needed Claire so desperately.

The redhead seemed to match her intentions as she instantly started tugging at Alice's clothes and the brunette eagerly reciprocated. They clumsily started undressing while trying to continue kissing throughout.

After awkwardly stumbling around for a while, and not getting very far with unclothing each other, Alice took hold of Claire's thighs and lifted her into a sitting position onto the control panel. She hurriedly undid Claire's belt. Then impatiently went to work on her boots, but eventually got them off, callously throwing them into a corner, followed swiftly by the redhead's pants.

Stepping in between Claire's legs, Alice pressed their mouths together again, groaning contently along with Claire when the redhead wrapped her legs around Alice's waist. She removed Claire's vest and tank top, snapping off her bra, before hugging Claire's naked torso against her as she feverishly kissed down the redhead's neck.

Claire arched her back and leaned backwards onto the switchboard, to allow Alice more access.

\- _This is Arcadia_ –

The message started again, and Alice growled at it, as she lifted a giggling Claire off the controls – the redhead's legs still firmly locked around her waist - and walked her over to a clear counter behind them and positioned her there.

Claire rested back on her elbows as Alice's mouth eagerly covered her hard nipple.

"Oh god…" Claire softly moaned when Alice's tongue swirled around and sucked at first, one stiff nipple, and then the other.

Alice's corset already discarded, Claire took hold of the brunette's t-shirt and pulled it over her torso, exposing Alice's beautiful breasts. She grinned madly at the sight and pulled Alice closer.

The brunette whimpered when she felt Claire's wet heat pressing against her lower abdomen, moaning in pleasure as their breasts rubbed together and Claire's tongue entered her mouth. Mindlessly Alice slipped her hand in between their bodies and let her fingers slide through Claire's slick folds.

The redhead released her lips, threw her head back and groaned as she languidly started rolling her hips into Alice's touch. Alice's free arm wrapped securely around Claire's lower back as her hand diligently worked between her thighs. She watched through hooded lids at the rise and fall of Claire's chest. The redhead's breathing was laboured and light beads of sweat dusted the tip of her nose. Alice stared mesmerised at Claire's parted and slightly swollen lips, before looking up into beautiful blue eyes and gently entered the redhead with two fingers.

Claire raspingly moaned as she arched her back and pressed her breasts forward and Alice bent down instantly to suckle on them again while Claire's hips bucked into each of her fervent thrusts.

However, Alice's attention was drawn to footsteps coming from outside, just before the door of the bridge started opening. Moving fast, she abruptly lifted Claire by the waist - fingers buried inside of the redhead whose legs were still locked around Alice's waist - and went to kick her foot against the door to shove it closed again, hoping to slow most of their momentum as Claire's back slammed up against the cool hard surface seconds after the door banged shut again.

" _Fuck…"_ Claire cried out, not at the impact, but at the change of angle that had Alice penetrating her at a different angle.

Alice kissed her gently, trying to apologise for the suddenness of the movement, but Claire seemed to have enjoyed it as she kissed Alice harder, keenly increasing the rolling of her hips.

 _"Everything okay in there?"_ Luther's concerned voice sounded as though he really didn't know what was going on inside of the bridge.

"Go away!" Alice snarled at him, having lost all sense of propriety as Claire shoved Alice’s face onto her breasts again, urging the brunette to take them into her mouth.

 _"Alice?"_ Luther called out in clear confusion.

"Fuck off Luther or I swear to god I'll fucking come out there and shoot you!" Claire's strangled voice desperately shouted and Alice couldn't help but chuckle around Claire's erect nipple.

Sensing Luther finally getting the message and leaving, Alice started kissing down Claire's abdomen, as she gradually sunk to her knees and lifted the redhead higher up against the door. She raised Claire's thigh over her shoulder, and Claire wrapped the other around Alice's neck without any guidance.

On her knees, fingers still deep inside of Claire -who had stilled her movements as Alice changed their position - Alice looked up at the redhead, who had one hand gripping at the frame of the doorway, panting strenuously as she stared down at Alice with a flagrant hunger that had the brunette whimpering at the sight of it. Alice instinctively leaned forward and licked straight through Claire's moist centre as she casually inserted a third finger inside of the redhead.

"Ooh… fuck." Claire hissed as her free hand fisted into Alice's hair and her hips mechanically started moving again, grinding down onto Alice's fingers and forward against the brunette's dexterous tongue.

* * *

Claire groaned and whimpered with every movement she made, cautious at first as to not put too much strain on Alice who was doing most of the work in keeping her up. But she then remembered just how strong her lover was. Claire grinned wildly and bit down on her lip as she tightened her grip on dark brown locks and pushed Alice's face deeper between her thighs, her hips bucking unsteadily as she felt her climax starting to build.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck…" Claire hoarsely chanted, her brows knitting together in concentration and her stomach muscles quivering with each blissful thrust of her hips. "Oh… _fuck_ …" She cried out, rolling her hips as she enunciated each exclamation, " _Alice_ …" She raspingly and breathlessly cried out, as she stiffened and then shuddered while her climax viciously tore through her body.

Claire's thighs trembled uncontrollably against Alice's ears and she released the doorframe. She felt Alice removing her legs from her shoulders, still keeping her fingers inside Claire, cupping the redhead with her palm as her body still periodically shook from her orgasm.

Alice stood and wrapped her arm around Claire for support and the redhead dreamily stared up at those bright green eyes; Alice's pupils were blown as though she was sensing Undead.

The brunette gently pulled out of Claire, and immediately pressed a thigh in between Claire's legs causing her to moan her gratitude at the pressure and fall limply into Alice's arms.

Alice hugged Claire's naked, quivering body to her, tenderly rubbing over her back and kissing her forehead.

"God, I missed you." Claire groaned and grinned when she felt the vibrations coming from Alice's chest caused by the brunette's contented laughter.

* * *

They finally made it back to Alice's cabin, where they continued their lovemaking for hours, forgetting about the outside world, hardly hearing the rest of the crew communicating over the VHF Radio Claire had been wearing.

Naked and spent for the time being, Alice laid half on top of Claire and half on the bunk, her eyes scanning the redhead's chest while her fingertips gently glided over the six tiny wounds left behind by the scarab.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Alice husked, ducking her head in shame and causing her brown locks to fall across her face.

Claire really did love the taller woman's hair like that. She gently brushed a few strands behind Alice's ear so she could see the brunette's beautiful features.

"You know what's weird?" Claire asked, and Alice's enchanting green eyes locked onto hers, still filled with penitence. "I don't remember anything about being in Alaska, but it still feels like I’d been missing you for all that time."

Alice's guilt only seemed to worsen at her statement so Claire continued.

"I think that's why I reacted the way I did yesterday." Claire swallowed thickly, gently brushing Alice' cheek with her knuckles. "But I understand, Alice." She tried to reassure her. "You said you'd come back and you did. You rescued me in Alaska; you found my brother..." She smiled happily. "You kept us safe in that prison. And every single person on this ship owes you their life."

When Alice still seemed unwilling to forgive herself, Claire sighed with her own regret over how she had reacted.

"Alaska wasn't your fault."

"It was a trap." Alice finally spoke. "So Wesker could get his hands on you."

"Yes it was." Claire asserted. "And he wanted uninfected humans. We would've found that notebook with or without you."

"You heard him Claire, he captured the Convoy to get me to come to the ship."

"And you killed him."

Alice averted her gaze and Claire frowned.

"He's not dead?"

"I watched his plane crash against a mountain and explode. I can't be sure that he won't manage to come back from having his head blown off and his body practically incinerated." Alice glumly confessed.

Claire wrapped her arms around Alice and pulled the woman to her chest.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it." She promised, running her hands up and down Alice's toned back. "All that matters, is that everyone's safe and you’re here. We'll find Jill." Claire asserted with a confidence that surprised even her.

She felt Alice nodding between her breasts.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour this last week." Claire hesitantly continued. "I know I made it real hard for you by coming on so… strong…" She timidly apologised and Alice lifted her head to look at the redhead. Claire was relieved to note that Alice's remorse had been replaced with clear amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I think my body might've remembered you, even though my mind hadn't yet." She bit her lip coyly and Alice grinned widely at her.

She let her hand run up Claire's waist, over the redhead's ribs and gently cupped her breast. Claire's eyes fluttered closed as a new jolt of arousal had her abdomen tightly clenching.

"You make me feel like a nymphomaniac." Claire breathed as Alice's thumb gently caressed over her straining nipple. "Before you showed up in the desert, I hardly even thought about sex." The redhead confessed before she covered Alice's hand on her breast with her own, squeezing once, before she removed Alice's hand and pressed the brunette against her body to kiss her again. Claire then easily flipped them over causing Alice to laugh emphatically.

"This is all your fault." Claire smirked before running a trail of kisses down Alice's neck.

"If this is my punishment I gladly accept the consequences." Alice husked as she sunk back into the pillows while Claire kissed down her body, straddling her right leg.

Alice shuddered as she felt Claire wetness rubbing against her thigh. The redhead sat up then, intently staring down at Alice while she raised the brunette's left leg to her chest, angling her body sideways and deftly sliding in between Alice's thighs.

Alice let out a loud guttural groan when Claire's moist warmth covered her own and kept still in that position, tenderly surveying Alice's face for any reaction.

Alice reached out and ran her nails down Claire's left thigh snaking her fingers behind her knee and tugged roughly, to spread Claire wider in hope to feel even more of her. The redhead bit her lip, holding back a groan, as she sank deeper in between Alice's legs, but still didn't move, instead dipping her head down and placing a light kiss on Alice's kneecap, which was gently clasped against her chest.

Alice's body quivered at the intense throbbing between her legs, not sure if it was her or Claire, not really caring, because all she needed in that moment was for Claire to start _moving_.

Her brows knitted together as she stared up at the motionless redhead, silently imploring her need for more contact. However, after having received no reaction, Alice bucked her hips, but Claire moved away from her and Alice whimpered pitifully in disappointment.

"Still gladly accept the consequences?" Claire devilishly smirked and Alice attempted to glare up at her, but only managed to convey an adorably morose expression.

" _Really?"_ Alice petulantly whined, feeling absolutely helpless and involuntarily bucked her hips again in search of some much needed friction, which Claire nimbly moved away from once again.

"I hate you." Alice groaned, trying to sound threatening but her words carried no weight at all.

Claire reached out her free hand and braided her fingers with Alice's. The brunette stared up at her and couldn't resist smiling back at the affection in the redhead's gaze.

"I love you." Claire softly told her and finally rocked her hips into Alice's wetness, causing the woman to gasp and then gruffly moan in pleasure. Alice tightened her grip on Claire's hand as the redhead increased her rhythm, grinding firmly into Alice, who could do nothing more than moan and whimper in a blissful stupor.

Alice's back arched up off the bed, the hand not clutching onto Claire's desperately fisting the sheets as her hips bucked frantically into each of Claire's feverish thrusts.

"Come with me." Claire urgently rasped, as her body started trembling in anticipation of her impending climax.

The words and the vibrations caused by Claire's quivering body, was enough to send Alice plummeting over the edge as she hoarsely cried out along with the redhead, her eyes rolling back into her head as the increase of wetness caused them to slide effortlessly against each other.

Claire gradually slowed her rocking, riding out every last bit of her orgasm, before she all but collapsed onto the shaking brunette.

She kept their legs intertwined as she kissed Alice deeply.

After regaining some of her composure again, Alice found the energy to wrap her arms around Claire, holding her close as the redhead eased into her side and pressed her face snuggly into Alice's neck.

"I love you too." Alice finally managed to whisper back.

* * *

 


	7. Still a little bit of you laced, with my doubt

  


Claire Redfield never thought it would be possible in the world they found themselves in, but she was actually happy; happier than she had ever been, even before the Outbreak.

She was lounging on the deck of a Bertam 800; the luxury fishing yacht they'd found floating off the coast of the Bahamas where they had spent two blissful weeks on a small uninfected island. Unfortunately they couldn't settle there, as they would've soon run out of supplies, the island not offering enough natural resources to live off of. And then there was the looming threat of Umbrella finding them should they remain in one place for too long.

She watched as Chris reeled in his fourth catch of the morning. Luther was on three already. With no more trawlers to empty the ocean, fishing had become a lot easier. But Claire had yet to catch anything, and she didn't particularly like losing, even though it was intended as a leisure activity rather than a competition. Well L.J, who was in charge of the kitchen, would beg to differ; fresh fish was always a popular meal and a welcomed deviation from their usual diet of processed foods.

It had been months since they’d found the Arcadia.

At first, Claire had just anxiously waited for Umbrella's counter-attack. After weeks of quiet and the 2185 passengers growing restless, Claire sprang into action, assuming the mantle of leader, which nobody had seemed to want to, or dared to question.

After systematically planning what needed to be done, Claire had met with every individual on the ship and assigned them to work in various units based on their skill level: The Kitchen Crew, The Cleaning Crew, The Engineering Crew, The Navigation Crew, The Medical Crew and The ADF.

The latter was headed by Chris and was an acronym for the Arcadia Defence Force. It consisted of seven hundred men and women being trained as soldiers with the main purpose of defending Arcadia against any possible threats. With the large armoury and fully equipped and functioning Hanger Bay, the Arcadia was better armed than most small countries had been before the Outbreak.

They may not have been in the desert any longer, but Claire Redfield and her people upheld the same principle of survival: Keep on moving. And since everyone was confined to the ship, it meant keeping busy. Claire made sure that each passenger had some responsibility, no matter how minor the task. She'd seen first-hand how idleness effected the psyche, she herself would go crazy if she didn't have a purpose to her day.

They tried to find as many safe places to port as they could, allowing the passengers some time off the ship. Unfortunately protecting such a large group on the mainland was an almost impossible task, so disembarking happened very rarely. Luckily though, the Arcadia had been built for defence and luxury, a strange hybrid breed of a Cargo, Navy and Cruise ship. They had access to indoor swimming pools, a recreation centre and a large gym as well.

Life was good.

"It's been six months…" Claire stated as she took her cap off her head and ran her fingers through her hair, before placing it back on again. "Do you guys think we should do anything… special?" She uncomfortably asked her two companions. Celebrations weren't really her thing. Organizing them and attending them.

Luther turned to her and lifted a brow.

"Do you think she'd want you to?" He asked.

Claire frowned at him questioningly.

"Alice doesn't strike me as someone who would find the celebration of a six-month anniversary that important. But then again, I'm not living my three-way fantasy with you two so I wouldn't know exactly what she's into." He grinned at her, but sobered at Claire's perplexed expression.

"Oh my god." She raggedly exhaled. "I meant six months on the _ship_. Should we do something for the _passengers_ , boost morale and all that?" She looked helplessly from Luther to her brother. "Do I need to do something for Alice?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Claire Redfield was a practical girl; she didn't need much in a relationship: honesty, respect, trust, understanding and great sex. That was about it, and Alice provided her with all of that and so much more. Claire didn't need all the extra frilly things.

"Well, have you ever done something for a one month? Three months? Birthdays?" Chris asked. "Has Alice said: 'Oh my god, it's been almost six months, I love you so much, Red, we should totally do something'." He mockingly gushed in an insanely high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Alice, or like anything the brunette would ever say for that matter.

"No." Claire winced at the thought of Alice saying that to her. "We don't talk about stuff like that."

"Well has she ever done something special for you?" Luther queried.

Claire thought about it somewhat. Alice often lead a small team, sometimes including Claire, usually including either Luther or Chris, to go on raids on the mainland to secure food, find fresh water and continue the ever-stressful search for fuel. Their levels were at 93% at present, but Claire didn't want to risk running out.

Without having to solely focus on surviving from day to day, they'd started looking for more luxury items if there was time for it. That included the eighty-foot yacht they were sitting on at present and all the fishing and tackle gear on board. They already had a few Umbrella speed boats and Jet Ski's in the Docking Bay, so it was the only sea craft they'd added. Well that and a few lifeboats whenever they could find any to replace those that the original crew of the Arcadia had fled on.

The first few raids were also spent primarily raiding clothing stores to get the passengers out of there yellowing stasis-outfits.

Arcadia was their home and the post-apocalyptic world was one giant mall for them to go shop at for free, if they could manage to make it out alive again, of course.

Alice usually found Claire cigarettes. Claire wasn't sure how the brunette did it, but Alice would always surprise her with a pack as soon as Claire ran out. Then there were the gifts that Alice had brought her from Japan.

"She brought me a full carton of smokes and a Beretta 90two, when she got back from Tokyo." Claire said with a goofy grin.

Even though she couldn't fully comprehend the gesture when she had had her amnesia, it had been the perfect gifts.

Both Luther and Chris chuckled.

"I dunno how you managed to land the hottest girl on that ship, Sis, and she even gets you. You've managed to not fuck it up yet, so just go with what you guys usually do." Chris advised as he affectionately placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not even sure when our 'anniversary' is." Claire air quoted, still wondering if she was a bad girlfriend, trying to remember when last she did something nice for Alice and whether Alice would even want her to for that matter.

"Maybe you should count from that time I caught you 'recording transmissions' on the navigation bridge." Luther teased with his own air quotes and Claire hit him playfully on the arm.

"You don't know how close you came to being shot that day." Claire glared at him with obvious mirth.

"Would've died a happy man." He grinned.

"What am I missing?" Chris asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

"Nothing." Claire glared at Luther for real this time.

No need for Chris to hear details of her and Alice's sex life, it was already the most talked about thing on the entire ship. One of the numerous negative effects of being around so many people, in such close proximity, without much entertainment other than being in each other's business.

"Alice and I haven't exactly spoken about… uh whether we are in a relationship or not. I met her and we- uh…" she looked like she was struggling to find the right words.

"…had sex." Chris continued for her. "Jeez Claire, we used to talk about these things all the time. Why are you shy now?"

"I'm not shy." She defended honestly. "Alice is different. We just _are_ and it just works. I can't explain it properly. And I don't like it sounding as though she's just someone I have sex with."

"Aw, everyone knows you two are madly in love with each other." Chris grinned.

"Yip. So much so, that you have sex all over the ship. Whenever you can. I heard the other day that you guys had sex on the shaft of one of the propellers while the ship was still in motion." Luther gossiped like he was a hairdresser at a beauty salon.

"Can you two be any more _gay_?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Actually, with you and Alice keeping each other company that leaves us a whole ship full of women to pick from." Chris answered smugly and Luther returned the look as their fists bumped together in front of Claire.

"Ugh, _boys_." Claire muttered shaking her head and rolling her eyes again, but couldn't contain the slight tilting at the corners of her mouth. Luther had become one of her closest friends and Claire was elated to have her brother back.

Life was definitely good, which meant that soon things would most likely go horribly bad.

* * *

Claire walked into the gym where she knew she would find Alice. The brunette was a creature of habit. Claire had noticed over the last few months the specific order in which Alice cleaned her blades and her guns, the sequence in which her quarters were stacked. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after lunch, she would go with K-Mart to the shooting range – formerly the white room where the passengers had been kept in stasis – and instruct the young blonde on how to handle and shoot a weapon, as well as train her further in physical combat.  


It had been Claire's idea, which her two favourite girls had been eager to agree to. There were two thousand strangers on the ship with them, Claire was determined to not make the same mistake she had done with Slater. She has taken extra precaution not to have everyone walking around carrying. And instead, all ADF guns were kept locked up in the armoury after Chris had finished his drills. She and her officers, the people Claire knew and trusted, were the only ones continuously armed on the ship.

After their shooting lesson, Alice would come to the gym and stay till she left completely drenched in sweat from head to toe. Claire had also noticed that a lot more of the ship's passengers had developed a sudden urge to work out during those times as well.

She cleared her throat as she walked passed a few guys standing with their dumb bells hanging uselessly at their sides openly gaping at Alice where she lay upside down on her back on a sit-up bench, dressed in a pair of tiny shorts and a sports bra. She was already saturated in sweat; her hair looked as though she had just stepped out of the shower. And with each determined movement she made, her abdominal and oblique muscles rippled and her quadriceps stretched and quivered hypnotically.

The sight got Claire every single time, and she didn't even spare a glare at the guys watching Alice, as the brunette stretched out her hands above her head, placed her fingertips on the floor, unhooked her feet - briefly doing a handstand - before lithely dropping her body into a push-up position and started her very unhealthy set of reps straightaway.

With great difficulty, Claire drew her gaze from Alice to where K-Mart was sitting on an exercise ball staring and drooling at the brunette. The young blonde had received a lot of interest from others on the ship, but it was going to be hard for anyone to dethrone Alice off of the pedestal K-Mart had placed her on.

Knowing that Alice would probably be at her push-ups for ages, Claire went to the brunette and crouched down by her head.

"I think you broke K-Mart." Claire grinned and Alice chuckled knowingly in a low husky tone, continuing her rapid reps, as beads of sweat rolled down her temples and gathered under her chin.

Claire was concerned about the strenuous exercising, but Alice had assured her that her muscles healed as fast as she abused them. What then worried Claire was why Alice had fallen into her routine with such vigour. She noticed the way the brunette stalked around the ship, looking like she wanted to jump overboard and start swimming to shore. She hoped that Alice wasn't feeling trapped with her and perhaps missing her days on the open road. Hell, sometimes Claire missed those days too.

"I was hoping we could take one of the jet skis and go to the mainland." Claire awkwardly suggested.

Alice nimbly jumped up onto her feet and Claire rose as well. She lifted a quizzical brow at the redhead, who took her time running her gaze up Alice's glistening body before looking up into her eyes.

"It's to say sorry you had to stay behind during the last raid." Claire bit her lip nervously.

She and Alice had had a small disagreement because Claire insisted that Luther and Chris take a team on a raid, because Alice needed to help her solve a dispute among the kitchen crew. Claire hadn't assigned Alice to any specific duty on the ship, but she always joined in on the raids and the redhead had noticed how edgy Alice became when there was too long a period in between her getting a chance to go to the mainland.

Alice wasn't happy at having to stay, but when Claire had told her that she wasn't sure how the kitchen crew would react and thought they might give her trouble, Alice had abruptly stopped her objections and devotedly remained on board to keep an eye on things. And Claire felt like shit. She had deliberately played on Alice's emotions and didn't like it one bit.

The brunette had muttered something about being 'a guard dog' and after Claire had finished her meeting with the crew without any hassle, Alice had gone to spend four hours in the gym.

So Claire hoped that Alice would like her surprise. And she really hoped Alice wouldn't build too much bulk from all the exercising. She was already perfectly toned with exquisitely lean muscle all over her lanky body.

The redhead felt sort of stupid for all the subterfuge needed to surprise Alice. Claire herself preferred someone just telling her: 'Hey I got you a present, it's a new knife, I got it on sale, I'll bring it to you at seven a clock.' But just because she was like that, didn't mean that Alice didn't appreciate a romantic gesture once in a while. Well as romantic as Claire Redfield could manage without feeling completely uncomfortable and phoney.

"You mind if I shower first?" Alice gave her a lazy grin.

She was always so much more relaxed after her work outs, that's why Claire had chosen that particular moment to approach her.

"I'd offer to come wash your back, but I wanna get to shore before the sunlight goes." Claire explained, suddenly not as happy with the plan as she had been a moment ago.

She loved her shower time with Alice. It saved precious water.

"Aye Aye Capt'n. See you at the Docking Bay in twenty." Alice winked and mock saluted before walking off.

Claire watched Alice saunter up to a still gawking K-Mart who she then grabbed into a bear hug and the young woman shrieked and did a good job of pretending to struggle out of her grasp at the prospect of being covered in sweat. Alice's jubilant laughter rung through the gym as everyone watched the playful tussle with amusement, before Alice finally let go, lovingly kissed K on the forehead and exited the gym.

Claire was beaming at the scene, her heart swelling at the adorable sight. But when K-Mart's bright red face turned toward her, she smirked knowingly at the blonde who she knew was a lot more affected by the touching than just simply being 'grossed out'.

She really needed to talk to Alice about toning it down a bit. Claire remembered being K-Mart's age, she'd already had three girlfriends by that time. If a woman like Alice had been giving her such attention, Claire would've passed out dead from sexual frustration already. She frowned and wondered if she should speak to K-Mart about masturbation.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she determinedly approached the young blonde.

"Hey, K." She awkwardly greeted. "How did it go at the shooting range?" Claire decided to ease into it.

"Hey, it went well, Alice said I may be a Glock girl like you, and I'm pretty awesome with a shotgun." She excitedly smiled back.

Claire chuckled distractedly then abruptly grew serious again.

"K… Uh…" Claire frowned, not sure why it was so difficult to just ask her. It was a natural thing and they'd had the sex talk when K-Mart was younger. Well that was more a hypothetical scenario, this, well this might come across as a suggestion if Claire wasn't careful in choosing her words.

K-Mart stared at her expectantly.

"Do you… Do you know what masturbation is?" Claire blurted out, a bit louder than she intended and anxiously looked around the gym and was grateful that most of the crowd had thinned out after Alice's departure and the ones who remained were actually focused on exercising. "I mean, do you know how to do it? Actually, why some people choose to do it and how they go about doing it…" Claire was bright red at this point and K-Mart folded her arms across her chest and smirked as though she was thoroughly enjoying the show.

Claire finally gave up on her inarticulate ramblings and just stared at the girl in hope that K would respond in some way and indicate she understood what Claire was trying to talk to her about.

"I'm nineteen, Claire." K-Mart casually stated. "I know about sex and I know about masturbation. I know what to do with guys and girls." She candidly told the stunned older woman.

Claire gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"You haven't… Have you…" Claire choked out, her voice noticeably rising in pitch.

She suddenly felt very lightheaded as she wondered whether K-Mart was having sex and who she was having it with and right under her nose too.

K-Mart's features softened as though she pitied the woman.

"I'm still a virgin, Claire." K-Mart sighed at the look of relief from Claire. "I bet you weren't a virgin when you were my age, were you?" She told Claire sternly.

"Things were different back then." Claire mumbled the first excuse that came to mind. Not even she bought that one.

K-Mart only chuckled at that.

"As far as learning that stuff, well Alice answers my questions like I'm a nineteen-year-old who's asking her. She doesn't laugh at me, and she tells me straight out how it is. It's easy to tell her stuff and to ask her stuff."

Claire's face fell and her heart ached that K-Mart felt she couldn't come to her and talk about these things. She and Chris used to talk about sex all the time growing up. They were best friends. Then again, he was only two years older than her, which made it a lot easier.

Upon seeing Claire's crestfallen and somewhat guilty expression, the blonde continued.

"You're my big sister, Claire." She told her sincerely. "You told me about safe sex, and when the right time should be. And when I meet someone, I'll come introduce them to you first. Because you are the most important person in my life and that makes it hard sometimes to speak to you about other stuff. Much like you found this conversation hard to have with me." K-mart smirked perceptively. "You're my family." She stated caringly. "And Alice is kinda married into the family. She doesn't know me as the clumsy kid who used to fall over her own two feet and followed Carlos around everywhere."

Claire didn't say anything as she grabbed K-Mart into a tight hug. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but the blonde had grown up into a beautiful young woman seemingly overnight.

"God, I love you so much." Claire said squeezing her tighter.

K-Mart chuckled in her firm grip.

"I love you too, Claire." She answered softly while she keenly returned the embrace.

* * *

Alice adjusted her gun holsters as she entered the Docking Bay where Claire was waiting for her. She had dressed in a hurry, excited at the prospect of leaving the ship. She returned the redhead's welcoming smile and was grateful that Claire immediately got onto the Jet Ski and eagerly mounted the watercraft behind her.  


Alice knew that Claire was having a blast exploring and figuring out every inch of the Arcadia. The redhead was curious and that curiosity often lead to her stressing about how difficult the upkeep of the technologically advanced ship would be.

Claire spent her days making sure every unit on the ship was functioning smoothly, but mostly she spent her time in the engine rooms. Though her and Alice still saw each other often, the brunette was excited to spend some alone time with Claire that wasn't limited to a tiny cabin.

They reached the beach after a few minutes, Alice already feeling like she could breathe easier again. She focused her senses for any Undead and was distracted and confused by Claire's frantically racing heartbeat next to her. She looked over at the redhead questioningly.

"Uhm…" Claire nervously worried at her bottom lip. "I got you something..." She announced and motioned for Alice to follow her up the secluded beach and to a deserted dirt road.

Alice watched as Claire removed a plastic covering to reveal a BMW Motorrad K1200R - similar to the one she had ridden when she'd first met the redhead - and grinned excitedly.

"When did you manage this?" Alice exclaimed, hurrying over to the bike and affectionately running her hands over the smooth shiny metal.

"Chris and Luther helped. That's why you couldn't go on the last raid. I'm sorry; I know you need to get off the ship as much as you can…" Claire trailed off and averted her gaze guiltily.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Alice softly questioned.

"You stalk around the deck like a caged lion." Claire chuckled nervously. "Sometimes I wonder when you're gonna freak out entirely and just -" She stopped what she was saying and Alice frowned.

"- and just leave?" Alice intuitively asked and when Claire still wouldn't look at her, she stepped forward, gently lifted Claire's chin, and caringly pressed their lips together. "I'm not planning on leaving, Red." Alice whispered.

Claire nodded uncomfortably and stepped away from the brunette.

"Yeah, I know." She said looking embarrassed and motioned to the BMW. "Coz you have a bike now." She grinned sheepishly. "We can come and get her tomorrow and keep her on-board, so when you feel like you need some space or to just relax," she shrugged, "you've got an option." She swallowed thickly and handed the keys to Alice. "I snuck away a few times when you were at the range with K to fix her up, so she shouldn't give you any trouble. I'll wait on the Jet Ski off shore, you have a few hours till sunset and then I'll take you back to the ship. I brought a book, and the Undead won't get me, so take your time." She smiled genuinely at Alice who was just staring at her with a mixture of incredulity and adoration.

"Thanks, Red." Alice smiled appreciatively, getting onto the bike and starting it up. Wanting to hug the engine to her chest and just feel the vibrations run through her entire body.

She couldn't believe that Claire had found the time to find and fix a bike for her. The redhead was indisputably the busiest person on the ship. There was always something that needed fixing, some crisis to be managed, some argument that needed mediation.

"See you later." Claire said, still looking very awkward, before turning to go back down to the beach.

"Claire…" Alice's soft tone and use of her real name had her halt instantly and turn to the brunette with uncertainty.

"This means a lot to me." Alice started softly. "Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe on that ship, with all those people around me, the small passageways and cabins…" She watched as her words started to cause a slight panic in the redhead's eyes. "But never when I'm with you." Alice admitted honestly. "You always make it better." She smiled gently and a relieved Claire responded to the endearments with a silly lopsided grin.

"Come with me." Alice requested, stretching out a hand to the redhead.

Claire didn't need to be asked twice as she took Alice's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before mounting the motorcycle and circling the brunette's waist.

Alice was grinning wildly when she sped off down the deserted road.

* * *

_"Claire this is Mikey, come in Claire."_   


The radio crackled in Alice's cabin and the brunette groaned at the interruption and held on tighter to a naked Claire who was already moving to the side of the bed to answer the call. Claire chuckled, but managed to reach out and grab the radio.

"This is _Claaaire_." She moaned her own name as Alice circled the redhead's nipple with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth. Claire burst out in a fit of giggles and tried to shove Alice away. "Wait Alice, let me see what he wants first."

"You're still holding down the talk button Claire." Mikey's amused voice came over the speaker and Alice burst out laughing, rolling away from Claire who was playfully swatting her away.

"What's up, Mikey?" Claire asked, trying her best to remain composed even though the rest of her crew had all heard what had just happened over the open channel.

"We've received a transmission from two survivors hauled up in a gun shop a few miles outside Jacksonville. They're secured for now so… no rush." Mikey's smirk was audible even over the static of the radio.

"Thanks, Mikey. Will be up in a few. Claire out." She replied, dropping the radio and diving onto a still snickering Alice.

* * *

Alice flew the Helicopter to retrieve the two survivors Mikey had radioed about earlier that morning. She had opted to take a team of six of Chris's men. She could've done it herself, but Chris insisted that they needed field training. The two survivors had reported about twenty Undead surrounding the building. The co-ordinates they'd been provided with indicated a small town, so the minimal Undead made sense.  


Alice soon landed in the street closest to the gun shop that still allowed for the Chopper to be set down comfortably. The team jumped out and spread out fast and efficiently and Alice was impressed by Chris's proficient training.

When she sensed the Undead horde, she stood back as the small squadron disposed of them within a few minutes.

Ever since Claire had gotten her the motorcycle, things had been going even better between the two of them. Just knowing that Claire understood and tried to help her, had made a world of difference. The brunette felt considerably less trapped and a lot more relaxed. Alice didn't have that strong need to kill Undead any longer. Though Alice still enjoyed it and craved it at times, Claire had consumed her and invaded Alice's senses in a manner that made Alice forget about her nightmares.

Alice frowned as she heard Choppers in the distance and her eyes widened when she looked up and saw over ten Umbrella Helicopters and five VTOLs closing in on their location. She had no time to get everyone back in the helicopter and fly off. Umbrella would easily catch up to her in the air, where they'd be even more vulnerable.

Of course they would show up the exact moment she finally understood the foreign feeling of true happiness that had had her perplexed over the last few weeks, Alice thought. She would've laughed out loud had she not been so concerned about the team that had accompanied her to their fate.

"Run!" Alice shouted at the ADF team before drawing her submachine guns and aiming it at the sky.

None of the aircraft fired at her, even though she was shooting at them. Alice frowned at that, but these were Umbrella soldiers and she needed to distract them from the Arcadians long enough for them to get away

That was enough of an incentive to fire at the gas tanks.

This was no coincidence. It was all part of the plan, Alice was just happy that they'd lured her away and hadn't gone after the ship. Despite Chris's expert training, the ADF were nowhere near ready to face the superior Umbrella operatives.

Alice took out three Choppers before the rest set down on the ground and hundreds of Umbrella fighters came streaming out from all around her.

The squadron she'd been with had not retreated, instead they stayed and were firing at the Umbrella army. Apparently just being in the presence of the Redfields had rubbed off on them. But three had already fallen, and the other three soon followed before Alice could even think of saving them.

There had never been any hope against such a massive onslaught.

Alice clenched her jaw as the army closed in on her. She only had one way of getting out of the situation and she needed to make it count. They weren't here to kill her, but to capture her, or she would've already been showered with bullets.

Alice breathed in steadily, closing her eyes and gathering all the power she could conjure within her, before she garishly cried out and took out every single soldier in the vicinity with a colossal psionic blast.

She instantly grew dizzy, and the last thought Alice had before losing consciousness, was that she hoped that Claire wouldn't go crazy when Alice didn't come home that night.

* * *

  



	8. Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness

 

 

Claire sat in a helicopter, on deck in the temporary holding bay, vacantly staring at the Arcadia's massive technical manual in the dim light the cockpit provided. She'd been trying to broaden her understanding of the ship's functioning after having chosen to personally run the Engineering Crew, which consisted of an electrical engineer, an electrician, two cell phone repair men, three plumbers, a carpenter and five car mechanics. Claire realised that keeping the ship in excellent working condition was as important as keeping the survivors on board safe.

She sighed heavily and pressed the talk button on her radio.

"Mikey this is Claire, come in." She spoke softly using the private channel they decided on as to not wake up the rest of the crew and K-Mart sleeping in the back of the Chopper.

"This is Mikey, go ahead Claire." His tired voice crackled over the radio.

"Go get some sleep Mikey, it's late. Over." She instructed him.

It was almost 2am and Alice had still not returned with the team.

"If you don't mind Claire, I'd like to continue trying to reach them on the emergency frequency. Over."

"Thanks Mikey. Claire out." She whispered with pride and gratitude toward her friend. She wondered whether Alice even realised how many people she had who cared about her.

Distracted from her thoughts by footsteps nearing the helicopter, Claire placed the thick manual on the seat next to her before exiting the Chopper and coming face to face with Leon Kennedy, her electrical engineer.

"Still no sign of them?" He politely asked.

Claire wasn't sure what it was about the man that had her so tense, but he'd rubbed her up the wrong way ever since the moment they had met.

"No." Claire tersely answered, trying hard not to say anything sarcastic as it was very apparent that the team had not yet returned.

"Do you plan on staying out here all night?" He continued to probe in that overly polite tone.

"Curfew was 12am, what are _you_ still doing about ship?" Claire asked ignoring the question.

"I haven't had a curfew since I was sixteen." He chuckled humourlessly.

Claire didn't like having to instate a curfew, but with a group of people that large, there was bound to be a few troublemakers lurking amongst them. Supplies had already started going missing and more than a few scuffles needed to be broken up amongst the passengers.

Luther was in charge of law enforcement on the Arcadia. There was a lab below deck with holding cells that served as a prison. Spending a few days locked up in a tiny room usually did the trick. Claire was grateful that no crime warranting a more serious punishment had been committed thus far. A curfew seemed the least intrusive rule when compared to having guards roam the hallways and raiding everyone's rooms at random. It would turn Arcadia into nothing more than an ocean faring prison.

So the curfew had been a suggestion, one which the majority of the ship followed simply because it had been the redhead's proposal. Most of them, save Leon Kennedy of course.

"Is there something I can help you with, Leon?" Claire asked, her patience wearing thin.

She was already tensed enough at wondering what had gone wrong on Alice's mission. The brunette had been due back hours ago. It was all Claire could do to not fly after them and go in search of the missing team. But Chris had made her promise to wait till morning on the premise that Alice was Alice and Alice could take care of herself. So that was exactly what Claire was doing - for her brother's sake - and at the first sign of daylight over the horizon, she was planning on flying to the mainland. Because Alice was Alice and she often ended up in the most dangerous situations without even trying.

"I was just wondering why your brother, _Major_ Chris Redfield of the United States Army, isn't in charge of this ship." He still spoke in that same polite voice.

Claire laughed boisterously as she suddenly realised why she disliked Leon. He reminded her of another power-hungry douchebag that had constantly and persistently second guessed her every move when she had led the Convoy through the desert. But Claire had to admit, it was a valid question.

"Perhaps you should be asking him that." She coolly replied. "Any particular reason you waited till the early hours of the morning, with not a soul in sight to discuss this with me?"

"Is it true that the real reason we have the ADF is not to defend ourselves against Undead all the way out here in the middle of the ocean where they can't possibly reach us," he sarcastically smirked, completely ignoring her insinuation at the sneaky way he'd planned his confrontation, "but rather so we can protect your lover when Umbrella comes to take back their experiment?" Leon’s expression grew even more smug as he noted Claire tense even further.

The redhead clenched her jaw tightly, but said nothing. She could tell him that the ADF was there to assist with raids and defend the survivors should anything require them to actually leave the ship, as Alice was more than capable of defending herself against any onslaught and the passengers needed to be prepared. But it was late and Claire was tired and she really needed Leon to leave or she might take out her frustration on him. At her silence though, Leon chose to laugh and continue aggravating the redhead even further.

"I can't speak for anyone else… well that's a lie, I speak for quite a few humans on this ship, when I say that I hope she doesn't make it back." He stated bitterly. "She's a freak of nature and a danger to us all."

Claire swiftly took a few steps closer to the man and smiled darkly up at him.

"Do you know what happened to the last guy who posed a threat to someone I care about?" She asked him with an eerie calmness that would send a cold shiver down anyone's spine, but Leon just continued to smirk down at her, seemingly unaffected by the iciness in Claire's glare.

"She killed him with her bare hands." K-Mart's groggy, yet haughty, voice sounded from the helicopter.

Claire cringed internally at the amount of pride she heard in the young blonde's tone as she alluded to that horrid incident with Slater.

"And I'm a decorated officer in the army and used to following orders from great and competent leaders." Chris appeared from the shadows from where he'd been watching the altercation closely. Most probably keeping an eye on Claire to make sure she kept her promise of waiting for daybreak to go search for Alice.

Leon looked from the blonde in the helicopter, to the redhead who was now smirking smugly in front of him. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but refrained and turned around briskly stalking back below deck.

Claire glared after him till he disappeared and Chris joined her side.

"I need to go find her, Chris. Something's _very_ wrong. I can feel it in my gut..."

Claire wasn't even fazed by the interaction between her and Leon. It wasn't the first time her authority had been challenged on the ship, and she was very sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Alice will be okay, Claire." K-Mart tried to reassure her. "She always is."

* * *

Claire woke with a start, realising she'd fallen asleep in the helicopter without intending to do so. She squinted at the bright sun shining in her eyes and gently moved out from under K-Mart - who was sleeping on her shoulder - and climbed out. Claire then took a few deep breaths of the early morning ocean air to assist her in waking up.

Alice wasn't back yet. Claire’s stomach dropped to her feet.

She needed to get K-Mart to her cabin, and then she would go looking. Chris would most likely insist on going with her.

"Claire this is Mikey, come in Claire." Mikey's excited voice sounded over the radio.

"This is Claire, go ahead Mikey." Claire spoke steadily, even though her heart was already racing in anticipation.

"I need you to come up and listen for yourself." Was all Mikey said and Claire didn't even bother answering as she rushed up to the bridge.

She burst through the door and looked expectantly at the young blonde man, who had a few red marks on his cheek and awful bed hair, from where he'd clearly fallen asleep on the switchboard.

Claire smiled warmly at the sight and motioned for him to go ahead.

Mikey grinned as he pressed a few buttons on the receiver.

 _"This is the biggest and baddest bitch on the seven seas_ ," Jill Valentine's colourful voice boomed over the speakers, " _requesting permission to board the Arcadia. Do not shoot. I repeat. Redfield, do NOT fucking shoot me."_

Claire matched Mikey's huge grin.

"How far out is she?"

"About twenty miles and getting closer."

"Guide her to the Docking bay." Claire excitedly instructed as she abruptly hugged Mikey before rushing out the door.

* * *

The redhead stood impatiently outside the door of her and K-Mart's cabin, the one she never slept in as she spent all her nights with Alice. Claire had gone to fetch the blonde, wanting to surprise her with the unexpected arrival of Jill, but one look at the dishevelled young woman and Claire knew that K-Mart would never forgive her if she allowed K to reunite with Jill looking still half asleep, with messy hair, smeared make up and wrinkly clothes.

"Hurry up, K!" She shouted, banging twice on the door with her fist.

K-Mart appeared seconds later, rolling her eyes and looking freshened up.

"Why can't you just tell me what's up?" K-Mart groaned as Claire grabbed her arm and dragged her down the passageway. "Is Alice back?" She expectantly asked.

Claire faltered slightly in her stride, but recovered quickly.

"No." She said in a shakier voice than she had intended. "Be patient, you'll see soon enough." She answered as they neared the Docking Bay.

The redhead punched in the code to access the Bay only she, Alice, Chris and Luther had access to. The same was the case for the Armoury and Hanger Bays. It wasn't like they were the only ones she trusted, there were just a few characters on board who Claire didn't trust to not try and extort the information from them for personal gain. It had taken Mikey weeks to crack the initial codes and set up new ones.

She tugged K-Mart inside the bay and the electronic metal doors shut behind them.

"Oh, my god!" K-Mart shrieked when she spotted Jill Valentine grinning at her from where she'd just disembarked from her speed boat. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_!" K-Mart kept on squealing as she jumped excitedly on the balls of her feet, before vaulting toward Jill and flinging herself into the grinning brunette's arms.

Claire beamed at the two of them until K-Mart pulled away from Jill and kissed the unsuspecting woman long and hard, right on the mouth. The only person the action seemed to shock more than Claire, was Jill, as the brunette stared wide eyed at the young blonde.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy you're alive. And here!" K-Mart shrieked excitedly, seemingly not thinking it was a big deal, so Jill relaxed and smiled caringly back at her.

Claire joined the two and she noticed Jill tensing slightly. The redhead smiled as she realised it was probably about the kiss.

"Welcome home, Valentine." She grinned genuinely at the brunette, who stepped forward with a nostalgic smile before she embraced Claire tightly.

Claire was the first to step away at the strangely melancholic feel of having the woman hug her as though she was trying to comfort Claire. The leader became instantly suspicious at the coincidence of having Jill show up, just as Alice went missing.

"Nice place you've got here." Jill quipped.

Instead of verbalising the remark about spending hours sorting through wallpaper designs and foregoing the hardwood floors she had thought about, Claire's mind got stuck on her missing lover, in spite of her elation at Jill's return.

"Alice is missing." Claire announced.

Jill's jaw clenched and she nodded, not showing a hint of surprise at the statement.

"I need to go look for her. I'm sorry to ask, I know we haven't really had time to catch up, but I'm worried and I have a really bad –

\- I'm in, Redfield." Jill smiled knowingly. "Whatever you need."

Impulsively Claire hugged the woman again.

"Claire this is Mikey, a Chopper is approaching. It's Alice. I repeat. Alice is on her way back." The young man's voice held his excitement, but Claire still felt immensely apprehensive as she thanked him and rushed back up to the Holding Bay on deck, where Alice would surely land.

It was a long and edgy ten minutes of silence, as Chris, who was distractedly introduced to Jill, joined K-Mart and Luther, as they warily watched Claire pace in front of them in wait of Alice's arrival.

The helicopter finally flawlessly landed on deck and shut off. Claire watched the brunette casually jump out of the pilot seat. There was no other movement from the back of the Chopper, so she knew that the rest of the team hadn’t made it. She swallowed thickly as Alice's eyes shifted to her and held her gaze with a tiny grin.

Alice's eyes then drifted to K-Mart, Chris and Luther, and then widened as her grin broadened when she noticed Jill. Claire gathered that everyone was waiting for her to make a move, but she looked to K and nodded to Alice and for the second time that morning, K-Mart shrieked excitedly and bounded toward someone she loved, finally having come home.

The other's exchanged brief glances with each other, then perplexedly looked at Claire, before going to the brunette as well. All except Jill, who hung back with Claire, warily watching the heartfelt reunion.

It was Alice who cautiously approached the two women, everyone else confused at the tension on deck as Alice came to a halt in front of the redhead and hesitantly smiled at her.

Rapidly scanning Alice's face and body for any signs of injury, Claire stared long and hard into the brunette's eyes before leaning up and placing a tender kiss on her lips. She then broke the kiss, and pressed her face into Alice's neck as she held her, trying to breathe in as much of the taller woman as she could.

But Claire abruptly pulled away again and drew her Beretta, aiming it at Alice's chest.

The brunette's eyes widened momentarily as she lifted her hands in the air, and presented Claire with a familiar lazy grin.

"Where's Alice?" Claire hissed at the brunette and Jill instantly stepped forward and started cautiously disarming the woman Claire was keeping at gunpoint.

"It's me, Claire." Alice stated in clear confusion as the others approached the scene frowning.

"What's going on?" K-Mart asked, panic filled hazel eyes rapidly moving from the redhead to Alice who kept her gaze fixed on Claire.

"This isn't Alice." Claire confidently stated.

"Why would you think that?" Luther asked, studying the lanky brunette suspiciously.

Claire faltered somewhat.

"I just know."

"Are you mad you had to sleep alone last night?" Alice teased with a trademark smirk that had Claire doubting herself again.

Jill went to place the weapons in the closest Chopper before hurrying back and hitting Alice with the handle of her gun at the back of her head. Claire went forward to catch the woman impulsively, sinking down onto the floor and cradling the possible clone in her arms.

"It's not her?" K-Mart asked as bewildered as the two men watching on.

Claire shook her head.

"She's different." Claire whispered as she stared down at fake Alice's face. "It felt different when she kissed me…" Claire clenched her jaw. "And she doesn't smell the same. And she called me _Claire_." She added the last part quickly, knowing that it wasn't much to go on, but she could count on her hands the amount of times Alice had called her by her given name.

It had been just over twenty-four hours since she'd last seen Alice, and if someone asked her to describe Alice's scent, Claire wouldn't be able to. But it was the one thing that had remained constant since the desert. It had jogged her memory back in the prison showers. Claire spent her nights with her face buried into Alice's neck, after having kissed her goodnight. Not to mention the way 'Alice' had looked at her. Claire couldn't explain it, but her Alice had a way of looking right into her. Based on those three things alone: the way she kissed, smelled and looked at Claire, things that were uniquely Alice, Claire was confident that the woman in her arms was not the woman she loved.

* * *

They carried the fake Alice to the large lab below deck that housed five holding cells. Claire refused to dwell on what Umbrella had used them for prior to her arrival on the Arcadia. She watched as Chris gently placed the stranger on a bunk in one of the cells.

"You need to search her." Jill gently told Claire.

It took Claire a while to realize what the shorter brunette was implying and then looked meaningfully at her brother, who guided Luther out the door.

Kneeling down next to the small bunk, she opted to start at the bottom and gently removed her Alice's boots from the stranger's feet and started padding up her body. Claire found two hidden knives, which she discarded, continuing to run her hands up long, toned legs. She removed the familiar military corset and felt around fake Alice's waist and abdomen.

"It's definitely not her." Claire murmured as she noticed that this Alice wasn't quite as defined as her lover.

Knowing that it was undeniably a clone she was dealing with, Claire grew uncomfortable at the way she was almost molesting the unconscious woman. But not prepared to watch Jill feel up someone who looked exactly like Alice, she awkwardly continued feeling around the curve of fake Alice's breasts, running her hand through the valley between them and frowned.

She picked up a knife and cut open the top of the clone's t-shirt to reveal a small, glowing red scarab. Claire instinctively pulled the device from the sleeping brunette, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

K-Mart had jumped back when she saw the scarab that she too had been the barer of once before.

"Why don't you tell me what you know, Jill?" Claire told the shorter woman, who seemed the least surprised at everything that was happening.

Jill nodded and motioned for Claire to follow her into the adjacent room where Luther and Chris were waiting.

"She's human, so she'll be out for a few hours." Jill casually said, as she exited the room.

* * *

The scarab that was on fake Alice was a smaller version compared to the ones used on the Convoy in Alaska. And according to Jill, it allowed for better control over its host. It also didn't cause the severe memory loss it had with Claire after being attached over a long period of time.

So with this information, the redhead sat inside the cell with its disturbingly white walls, wondering if Alice's clone would be as freaked out by the confinement and colour as the Original Alice always seemed to be.

The others were waiting in the lab, not liking Claire being alone in there with the stranger at all. But Jill had said that the clone was human, and Claire was armed. She figured that since this woman shared so much of Alice's personality, the quickest way to get her on the offense, would be to crowd her in the tiny white space.

She sat up straighter, hand clasped on her gun still holstered at her thigh as she watched the woman on the bunk slowly waking up. Claire watched the brunette in amazement at how similar her mannerisms were to Alice's. Even the way the lanky brunette languidly stretched and swung her long legs off the side of the bed, was the exact same graceful movements.

"There's some water next to your feet." Claire warily murmured when those familiar green eyes locked onto her.

The clone said nothing as she leaned down and picked up the glass of water, emptying it in one go, before rubbing the back of her neck and wincing in pain, from the bump Jill had left behind.

Definitely not Alice, Claire reassured herself.

"Are you Number One?' She asked, and the clone's eyes flashed towards her in surprise before a wide lazy grin spread across her face.

"Alice told you about me?" She asked with an almost child-like excitement that had Claire smiling back in response.

"She thought you died." Claire told the clone, trying to remind herself that she was there for a reason. "What happened after you crashed in Tokyo?"

"During our fight on the VTOL, Wesker injected me with an antidote for the T-Virus. It worked slow enough to allow me to heal after we crashed." She started answering. "I looked for his body in the wreckage, but he was gone and I was so weak I had lost consciousness. When I woke up again it was in an Umbrella laboratory…" She trailed off and looked around her. "Kinda looked a lot like this one." She smirked at Claire who involuntarily smiled back at her again. "They kept me there for months, periodically drawing blood and running tests. I eventually found out that they were hoping that I wasn't human. Seemed as though they were unable to create clones of Alice's DNA that could successfully bond with the virus since Isaacs died." She gritted her teeth, visibly trying to control her anger at the mention of the Umbrella scientist's name. "They were convinced that they needed the original Alice to do that. So they put the control device on me so I could take her place here as to not arouse any suspicion. I was aware of everything I was doing, but could do nothing but follow the Red Queen's orders. I'm sorry, Claire." She sincerely apologised.

Claire nodded and offered her a consolatory smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" Claire asked her softly.

"I may be human now, but it will take a lot more than a sucker punch from Jill Valentine to keep me down." Number one smirked smugly and Claire chuckled.

"Nice to see you've regained your senses." Jill appeared in the door of the cell.

"Nice to see every part of you, Jill." The clone drawled seductively. "As always."

Claire frowned at the way Number One was looking at Jill, even though she wasn't Alice. She cleared her throat to purposely interrupt their moment and stood up.

"Luther, Chris, could you come in here please." She called to the men who stepped into the holding cell after Jill, followed closely by K-Mart who flat out refused to leave the laboratory.

"So, in summary." Claire started, to make sure everyone was on the same page and that she understood correctly what both Jill and Number One had told her. "Jill was captured by Umbrella in Alaska and because of her status as an ex-S.T.A.R.S member was taken to an Umbrella facility to join them as head of security until a rogue agent helped her escape, informing her that Albert Wesker had demanded it done." Claire looked to Jill who nodded that it was the truth.

"Jill was then instructed to come here and warn us that the Red Queen had taken over Umbrella Corp and was on a mission to capture Alice, so she may be cloned and re-assimilated as a weapon. This computer program is hauled up at an underground Umbrella base in northern Russia, where she's psychotically running various simulations over and over again, collecting data on the outcomes of the spread of the virus to try and gain control of the Undead, as was her initial purpose. Like a glitch of some sort?" She asked Jill who nodded again.

"Arcadia was also a temporary storage space for humans in case the Red Queen ran out of test dummies for her simulations, until Wesker got the bright idea that eating people, would help him control the spread of the T-Virus in his system and that's why he invaded the ship and the original Arcadia crew escaped upon seeing his cannibalistic tendencies."

Jill was now just nodding along without Claire having to ask.

"Then he noticed the Convoy members on-board and waited for Alice to show up, because clearly eating her would solve all of his problems – don't you dare make a crude joke about my and Alice's sex life right now Jill." Claire warned, pointing an accusing finger at Jill whose lips were parted like she was indeed going to say something most probably regarding 'eating' Alice, but she shut it summarily and grinned impishly.

Claire rolled her eyes at the brunette, only barely suppressing a smile. She'd really missed the shorter woman.

"Alice did kill Wesker, but that was actually a clone of the original Wesker who he had experimented on before he risked taking the mutated form of the virus himself?" Claire asked Jill.

"Yeah. The Wesker that made Number One human again and the one who told me where to find you and Alice, is the original. He's a lot less psychotic, but he's still a power-hungry egomaniac and he does have a strain of the virus that makes him faster and harder to kill." Jill explained. "I don't trust him. But what I do know, is that he wants Alice alive."

"And the Red Queen has her in Russia at the moment." Claire breathed, rubbing at her temples. "Does she control everyone with those scarabs Number One had on?"

"Some of the humans she captures, yes. But the clones she creates in the facility are more like robots than anything else. They are manufactured with the sole purpose of obeying her every command. Their control devices are internal."

"How many?" Claire clenched and unclenched her jaw.

"Thousands."

"Alice will get herself out of there." Number One stated confidently. "She still has her abilities, doesn't she?"

"And she has Ada Wong helping her." Jill said. "We need to go and extract them both and destroy the facility."

"Who's Ada Wong?" Luther asked.

"She helped me escape from Umbrella. She works with Wesker."

"Alice is gonna kill her before she can even try and help." Claire chuckled humourlessly.

"Don't underestimate Ada." Jill smirked knowingly, eliciting a curious look from Claire. The redhead said nothing though at the faint blush that covered Jill's features under her stare.

"So Wesker the Cannibal is dead. Wesker the original Asshole wants Alice out of Russia for other ulterior motives. Number One is alive and human. Alice is being held captive in Russia, where the Red Queen is attempting to brainwash her back on team Umbrella. Ada Wong will be helping Alice escape. We will go and fetch them and then blow the whole facility to bits. That it?" Claire asked looking from Jill to Number One who was grinning at her in a way that made Claire look back to Jill instead.

She kept on forgetting that it wasn't really Alice looking at her like that. It was fucking weird.

"We should get going, I've got a purging device and the tech we'll need in the speedboat. We're also working on a timeline. Ada should be making contact with Alice soon." Jill informed.

Claire turned to Number One, before she could even ask anything the clone was grabbing her shoes.

"I'm fine, Claire. I love blowing up Umbrella facilities." She chuckled lowly and grinned up at Claire, producing another swirl of conflicting emotions within the redhead.

"K, will you get Number One some clean clothes please? Some of mine." She asked the blonde who had been staring dumbfounded at the clone, but eventually nodded and hurried off.

Claire couldn't have Number One look like her Alice and then still walk around in Alice's clothes too. She'd have to get her other guns from the armoury as well. Once K-Mart was out of earshot she turned to her brother.

"Jill, Number One, and I, will go fetch Alice."

Chris laughed in her face.

"Try saying that to me again. Maybe I'll let it happen." He smiled.

Claire sighed and looked to Luther.

"We can't all leave the ship. These people are counting on us to protect them." Claire stressed to the two stubborn men.

"Angel can run things." Luther told her.

"You have protocols in place, in case of a freak infection, in case of an Umbrella attack -" Chris started.

\- in case of a tsunami, or a cyclone – "Luther continued.

\- or an alien invasion, or the Arcadia hitting an iceberg." Chris laughed and Claire hit him playfully on the arm.

She liked to be prepared. So what?

"The passengers have been drilling for months." Chris told her soberly. "They know what to do, Claire. Angel knows what to do. L.J, Betty and Mikey will keep everyone calm, tell them we're off on a raid. No one will expect anything if Alice goes with us." Chris nodded to Number One who smirked at Claire, unsettling the redhead all over again.

"And whose gonna tell K-Mart she's not coming?" Claire challenged their well thought out plan. "You think she's just gonna let all of us go? She just got Jill back and she loves you two like brothers and then there's the fact that it's _Alice_ we need to go find."

"Well that's why you’re Captain." Chris smirked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck. We'll go get geared up and meet you in the Hanger Bay."

Claire sighed.

"We're taking a VTOL." She shouted after them and turned back to find Number One standing right in front of her.

Claire started slightly and took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." The brunette grinned devilishly, not looking sorry at all.

"It's fine." Claire answered trying to hide how disconcerting the clone's presence was to her. "What?" She asked defensively when Number one just kept on staring at her.

"I can see what Alice meant." She husked, letting her eyes wander purposely across Claire's face, resting briefly on her lips, eliciting a shiver down the redhead's spine.

She wanted to run away from Number One, it was all so very confusing, but she couldn't leave K-Mart alone with the clone when the blonde returned, even though she didn't fear the woman whom Alice had trusted so implicitly.

"What can you see?" Claire whispered, faltering slightly under the intense stare.

Number one chuckled sagely and steadily backed away from Claire before sitting down on the bunk.

"Think it's best to not discuss the intricacies of why a woman like me, would be attracted to a woman like you, Claire. I already kissed you and since I'm human there would be absolutely no way to protect myself against Alice's wrath." She chuckled and Claire laughed too, but sobered soon after as the reality of the situation seemed to hit her all at once.

"Tell me she'll be fine. That they just want to control her and not kill her." Claire implored.

The clone sighed heavily before answering.

"For Alice and I, there are things a whole lot worse than dying." Number One sombrely confessed.

* * *

 


	9. And I don't wanna scare her...

 

 

Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a loud heavy sigh when she noticed the familiar bright white walls all around her. She sat up and warily stared down at the two pieces of medical sheet that covered her modesty and then scowled at the large Umbrella logo on the cold hard surface she woke on. The symbol decked the entirety of the small octagon shaped holding cell Alice found herself captive in.

Getting to her feet, Alice took in her surroundings, trying her best not to let the blinding whiteness get to her as she felt and scented at the nearby walls for an exit.

 _"Project Alice, why did you turn against Umbrella?"_ The disembodied voice of the Red Queen sounded throughout the cell.

Alice ignored the voice of the Artificial Intelligence she recognized from her first encounter with it in the Hive and started gathering up her energy to create a psionic blast that would blow the cell to bits as the AI monotonously repeated the question.

Just before she could gather enough power though, a deafening screeching noise invaded the cell, seemingly shooting straight into her brain and had Alice down on her knees clutching at her head in agony.

 _"Project Alice, who do you work for?"_ The voice demanded and when Alice remained defiantly silent, the resounding white noise streamed into the small room again.

Was it not for the blinding pain it caused, Alice would've laughed at the textbook attempt by the Red Queen to try and indoctrinate her onto Umbrella's side with the use of extensive negative reinforcement. They still treated her as nothing more than a lab rat being electrocuted into taking an alternate route through a testing maze.

The torture went on for what seemed like days to Alice, but was in all likelihood only a few hours. Sometimes the Red Queen wouldn't even ask anything and just blast the cell with the ear-piercing noise that had Alice withering on the floor in pure anguish.

 _"Warning, warning. Unauthorized computer access_." A different electronic voice got Alice's attention and she cautiously stared around the cell.

_"Security system disabled. Central computer reboot in two minutes."_

That had Alice swiftly rising to her feet, still cautious as to whether it was a trap or not. But having had worked for Umbrella for a few years she'd heard that voice on a couple of occasions.

 _"Security system disabled. Central computer reboot in one minute fifty seconds."_ The lights had gone out as the countdown began, but still an electronic drawer shifted open from one of the walls of her cell to reveal a set of Umbrella issued clothes.

She grabbed the clothing and dressed hurriedly, mostly to get out of the two skimpy cloths she was wearing. The proffered outfit consisted of a full bodied black spandex suit with cut off finger gloves. A tight leather vest with a bustier-cut and silver metallic buckles down the middle of the front and back. The same buckled design was present on a pair of knee high boots.

Alice watched suspiciously as a wall slid open to reveal an exit. She scowled at it distrustfully, but if she had to pick between the tiny cell and outside of it, it was an easy choice to make.

She left the room and started running down the white corridors which all looked the same to her. She dutifully went through the opening electronic doors like a good lab rat, wondering to which horrors the Red Queen was leading her.

Alice came to a halt when she entered a dark room just as the countdown ended.

 _"Stand by. Stand by."_ The computerised voice instructed as the lights in the large room slowly started switching on again, first highlighting the big Umbrella symbol in the centre, before gradually illuminating the entire room in white.

Alice walked to the middle of the room as eight cubicles rose from the floor surrounding her, to reveal the assassinated bodies of the Umbrella employees who had manned them.

_"Welcome to Umbrella Central Control."_

The brunette knew from her training that Central Control was in Russia. She'd never been there though and she knew nothing more of the facility where all of her orders used to come from. She tried to remember what else she was taught about the compound, but was distracted by a weapons cache rising from the floor to reveal a little arsenal that had Alice grinning madly as she hurried towards it.

She took the large black military knife first, going to slide it in her boot when she was alerted to someone else's presence in the room and instantly had the knife at her possible assailant's neck.

"My name is –

The Asian woman wearing heels and a red halter neck dress like a second skin, tried to announce when Alice interrupted her.

\- Ada Wong, operative for the Umbrella Corporation and one of Wesker's top agents." Alice sneered when she realised that Wesker was yet again involved in her current predicament.

"I don't work for Umbrella anymore. And neither does Wesker." The beautiful agent asserted as a screen switched on next to them to reveal an image of Wesker's head and torso.

Alice wasn't even surprised to see the man she supposedly killed with the Arcadia's purging device.

"You can kill her if you like, but that's not gonna help you get out of this place." He drawled with that infuriating smirk of his.

Alice glared at the screen, stepping away from Ada. The woman was a great agent, but Alice wasn't intimidated by her. She needed time to think and she wondered if Claire and the others were safe.

"I assassinated everyone in this control room and rebooted the Red Queen. We let you out of that cell." Ada explained.

"Why?" Alice asked as she weighed her options in her mind.

"We need you." Wesker answered. "The human race faces extinction. Our only hope of survival is for us to work together. I've arranged for a strike team to enter from the surface and assist you with escaping and destroying the training grounds."

"Training grounds?" Alice asked, her curiosity winning over her wariness of her two new 'allies'. Her Umbrella induction mentioned nothing about training happening at Umbrella Prime. It wasn't surprising though, most of the intelligence concerning Umbrella was regarded as 'classified' or 'need to know'.

"This facility is known as the testing floor." Wesker explained. "It's 300 feet high, the ceiling black. Climate control, wind, rain; they can even make it snow if they wanted to." He sneered and Alice didn't miss his use of the word 'they'. "Umbrella Corporation derived its primary income from the sale of viral weaponry, something that's impossible to test in the real world. They re-created the centre of New York, simulated an outbreak, showed it to the Russians, and sold them the virus. They simulated an outbreak in Moscow, sold it to the Americans. An Outbreak in Tokyo –

\- Sold it to the Chinese." Alice muttered, starting to understand why the T-Virus had spread so rapidly.

"Exactly. Everyone had to have it." Wesker continued. "The Umbrella Corporation built a new arms race. Only, this time, it was biological rather than nuclear. Highly profitable; and this is where it all started. This is Umbrella's greatest creation."

"If you're not running Umbrella anymore I take it that homicidal bitch, the Red Queen, is still up to her old tricks." Alice chuckled humourlessly, remembering how she'd been ordered to kill Rain by the demented computer programme. It wasn't hard to figure out who was in charge as she had been tormented by the AI for hours on end.

As if on cue, the image of Wesker disappeared to be replaced by the reddened holographic doppelgänger of a young Angela Ashford.

"Don't listen to the traitor Wesker. I'm in control now. Project Alice, Ada Wong, stay where you are."

"Let's move." Alice instructed Ada who sprang into action instantly.

"Project Alice. You are all going to die down here."

"I've heard that before." She smirked at the screen, before hurrying after Ada.

* * *

Claire had chosen the VTOL for its stealth capabilities and speed. Jill sat quietly next to her as she flew the aircraft toward Russia as Luther, Number One and Chris sat in the back. It had taken some convincing, but Claire had finally persuaded K-Mart to stay on the ship on the premise that the blonde would need to be her eyes and ears while Claire was absent. It wasn't entirely a lie. She trusted K-Mart with that responsibility, but leading her little sister into an underground facility notably swarming with Undead and brainwashed clones, was not something Claire Redfield would ever willingly do.

"Did they hurt you?" Claire hesitantly asked the brunette next to her.

Jill smirked at the question.

"I'm fine, Redfield. Ask me what you really wanna ask me."

"How do you know this isn't a trap?" She smiled at Jill's blunt perceptiveness.

"I trust Ada." Jill answered frankly.

Claire wanted to tease Jill at the look she got each time she mentioned the woman who had saved her, but then wasn't really the time or the place. Claire was worried about Alice, and Jill was clearly concerned about both her friend and this Ada who was helping them.

"Why do you think he wants to help Alice now after years of hunting her and trying to control her?" Claire reasoned.

"I think he's still trying to control her." Jill shrugged. "He's just changing his approach and apparently his motives have changed too. According to Ada, he's become obsessed with saving the human race from the Undead."

Claire managed to stop herself from snorting at that and was quiet for a while as she mulled over the information.

"Makes sense." She finally conceded. "He wants power and status. Would mean little if there were no humans to flaunt that over." She reasoned and Jill nodded her agreement. "No matter what he says though; I’ll kill him when I see him." Claire darkly vowed.

* * *

"The plan is to go through the New York training field and rendezvous with the strike team in Suburbia." Ada declared next to Alice who was still trying to reel in her wonderment at the realistic New York environment she found herself in.

"Who's in this strike team? Will they be able to handle themselves?" Alice asked with unmasked scepticism.

"Wesker had sent Jill Valentine to assemble a team of her choosing." Ada answered and Alice halted to stare at the woman.

"Jill's alive?" She broadly grinned and was surprised at the half smile she received in return.

"Yes. After being captured in Alaska, she was brought here to become the Red Queen's head of security. I removed her control device and helped her escape as Wesker recognized the value of having a woman of her calibre on our side."

Alice saw the way the stoic woman's features warmed ever so slightly at the mention of her friend, but chose not to comment as they made their way through the abandoned streets of ‘New York’.

* * *

Claire landed the VTOL at the co-ordinates Jill had provided. It took them a while to see the ventilation ducts masked by a thick layer of snow, which indicated the position of the submarine pens they would use to enter the facility. Claire fitted herself with a Beretta on her thigh, holstering the Glock 17 Alice had brought her back from one of her raids under her arm, and mounted Alice's shotguns and Nodachi blade on her back, before they made their way to the elevator shaft they would use to enter Umbrella Prime.

Jill carried a small tablet computer with her, which contained an electronic map of the facility, the access codes they would need to move throughout the training grounds and would serve as a remote detonator for the purging device the brunette carried in the backpack mounted on her back.

Jill had informed them of the training grounds and what to expect once they got down there. The plan was to enter and make their way through 'Moscow' and meet up with Alice in Suburbia where they would plant the bomb and exit through the same way they came in.

"We rendezvous with Ada and Alice in thirty minutes." The brunette announced as the elevator shaft gave a loud creak and then jerked to life, taking them down into the belly of the beast.

* * *

"Why would the Red Queen keep on running these tests?" Alice asked Ada as they walked down the streets of Suburbia in between the crashed cars and destroyed homes.

"She wants to study the Undead; learn to control them."

Alice laughed.

"Seems like her and Wesker have the same purpose." She muttered to herself as she sensed the air for Undead. "Both want control." Alice explained at Ada's questioning look. "The Red Queen is trying to usurp her superiority over the Undead. Without subjects she wouldn't be much of a Queen now would she?" Alice chuckled. "Wesker on the other hand, seems to have given up on hopes of ever controlling the virus, instead he wants to save the remainder of human civilization to control them instead."

"Jill was right about you." Ada announced apathetically as she followed Alice into one of the houses on the block they were walking on.

Alice raised her gun at the noise coming from behind the staircase and her heart gave a painful jerk, stopping and then dropping to the pit of her stomach, when she saw the Undead form of Claire coming at her, mandibles ravenously extended toward the stunned brunette.

Ada acted and fired a shot straight through the Undead's head and Alice let out an anguished scream as the redhead went down. She ran toward the body and fell to her knees beside it.

"No no no no!" She moaned as tears started to blur her vision. "Why didn't you tell me they got her too!" She shouted at Ada. "You should've told me! I could've saved her!" Alice yelled, becoming increasingly angrier with herself that she had thought Claire was safe on the Arcadia.

"It's not her." Ada whispered softly, making no move to comfort the distraught woman.

Alice stared up at her in disbelief. Claire lay right in front of her. Ada nodded to the living room and Alice followed her gaze to where she saw a blonde copy of herself dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans, lying dead and sprawled out on a coffee table in the living room.

"You are only two of the fifty basic models." Ada commented dryly.

"Basic Models." Alice parroted as she took another long hard look at the Undead Claire as a flood of unadulterated relief momentarily incapacitated her.

"How do you think Umbrella populates these test scenarios?" Ada asked. "Hundreds of people dead each time they run a simulation. Umbrella imprints them with basic memories. Just enough to ensure a correct emotional response to the threat of the biohazard."

Another noise in the house had both women reaching for their weapons again.

Alice motioned to Ada that she was going upstairs, extending one of her Vector submachine guns as she ascended the staircase. She found another Undead hiding in a closet in a child's bedroom and shot it straight through its tentacles as it came at her. Perplexed at the Undead's initiative to actually hide and attempt to ambush her, she was completely caught off guard when a child came rushing into the room and straight toward her.

"Mommy!" The eight-year-old looking girl shouted excitedly. "I hid like you told me!" She hugged the tall brunette but pulled away and looked up at Alice disconcertedly. "What happened to your clothes and your hair?" She verbalised while signing the words as well, searching the face of a still dumbfounded Alice, who instantly realised that the deaf girl's mother was the clone of her lying dead downstairs.

At a complete loss for words, she just hugged the girl to her body and held her there.

* * *

It was only the overwhelming need to be reunited with Alice that kept Claire walking steadily past the docked submarines after entering the facility. She would've loved to go explore one of them and perhaps take one out for a spin. Instead though, she hurried to catch up with Luther and Chris walking a few feet behind Jill and Number One who were deep in discussion about lord knew what.

Claire scowled at their backs as Jill playfully shoved her shoulder against Number One's at something the clone had said and both laughed animatedly.

"It's not Alice." Luther soothed, causing Claire's scowl to darken even further at having been caught out in her bout of completely unfounded jealousy.

"They need to focus on the mission." Claire muttered bitterly.

Luther only chuckled under his breath before calling out to the two women in front, who slowed their steps to allow the others to catch up with them.

"Why don't you pick a real name for yourself?" Luther inquired of the clone who cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment before a lazy grin spread across her face.

"I have a name. Which I like very much." She announced with Alice's unmistakable haughtiness. "Makes me feel like a winner." Number One smirked and everyone burst out laughing, but stopped abruptly when they entered the Moscow environment.

The strike team were in awe of the authenticity of the abandoned streets they walked on. The shops had merchandise and the cars were all real.

"We should just exterminate the threat and move everyone here instead." Claire mused aloud, only half joking.

"It's crawling with Undead." Jill warned.

"Why hasn't anyone spotted us yet? I'm sure this place is under twenty-four-hour surveillance." Claire frowned.

"Wesker's bought us another hour, after that, things will probably get a lot more exciting."

Claire nodded contemplatively, still working through the semantics of possibly relocating the ship's passengers to the Umbrella Prime facility where they'd be able to stay safe from the Undead and possibly grow and manufacture their own food and actually live in houses. She was awakened from her musings by a loud roaring coming from the rooftop of an exact replica of the Hotel National.

The team confidently drew their weapons, but were clearly shaken by the emergence of an Uber Licker, crawling over the roof and down the side of the building. Its brain was clearly visible on the outside of its gigantic head, and the thing was threateningly hissing at them as it bared its large razor sharp teeth. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where the Undead's weak point could possibly be and everyone instantly started firing at the exposed brain.

But the Uber Licker proved to be a lot faster than its size would suggest and soon the group was forced to retreat as it rapidly closed in on them.

Claire shot open one of the doors to an apartment building and ushered everyone inside. The doorway would be too narrow for the large Undead to crawl through and follow them.

"Let's head up to the first floor and find a window to take up point." She suggested and was about to follow the team up the stairs when she noticed that Number One wasn't with them.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing she should've expected that the clone would try and do something heroic and reckless, just like Alice would've done. She popped her head out of the doorway again to find Number One sitting atop the Uber Licker with a large metal chain wrapped firmly around the Undead's thick neck. She watched mesmerized for a moment as the clone's triceps rippled as she applied an almost inhuman amount of tension to the Undead's neck.

Claire took off the shotguns and blade, placing it caringly on the floor - the weapons were a lot heavier than she had anticipated - and ran up the few steps grabbing a grenade from Luther's vest and rushing back to the exit again.

"I'm going to get, Number One!" Claire shouted over her shoulder. "Cover us."

Claire would be damned if she let anything happen to Number One. The way Alice spoke about the woman, the guilt she carried with her at having given in to her clones' demands, weighed heavy on her lover. Claire was certain that seeing Number One alive and well would relieve some of that guilt that was noticeably torturing Alice.

She halted a few feet from the Undead, not about to risk shooting at the Licker, which the clone was riding like a mechanical bull, and possibly hitting Number One. Slowly but surely though, the infected creature was slowing under the tension of the chain constricting its' throat. Since they were already Undead, Claire doubted that asphyxiation would kill it or keep it down long enough to allow them to continue on their journey.

"Hey!" She shouted to get Number One's attention and showed her the grenade before throwing it toward the lanky brunette.

The clone caught it and without any fanfare, pulled the pin and shoved the grenade into the Licker's mouth.

Claire hadn't expected it all to happen quite that fast and still stood slightly stunned when the tall brunette came rushing at her and tackled her to the ground, covering Claire's body with her own as a muffled, yet still loud, explosion sounded a few yards behind them.

Some burnt pieces of Undead fell around the two, but other than that they were unharmed. Claire looked up into the bright green eyes staring down at her.

"You okay, Red?" The clone tentatively whispered, their faces inches apart.

All Claire could manage was a slight nod, as her chest heaved strenuously against Number One's breasts. The clone using Alice's nickname for her not helping at all with Claire's involuntarily response to their proximity.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been staring at each other, but Claire got shaken from the trance by Jill loudly clearing her throat next to them. The redhead summarily pushed the clone off of her and got up on her own, in spite of Number One's attempt to assist her.

"And I got it all on tape." Jill grinned, the video camera still pointing at Claire.

"Where'd you get that?" Claire asked angrily.

"K was showing me what you did to Oprah and told me to get some footage of the big rescue." Jill chuckled amusedly. "I bet Alice would love to see our great team spirit." She smirked, moving the lens toward an uncomfortable and guilty looking Number One.

Claire glared daggers at Jill, but said nothing before turning around and continuing on route to Suburbia.

"Aw come on, Redfield!" Jill shouted after her. "It's not even on! I swear I was just messing with you."

Jill continued to try and apologise for the remainder of the short journey into Suburbia. Attempting to keep up with Claire's determined strides, who seemed unaffected by the vast change of scenery around her.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jill sincerely apologised after having been joking around previously, amused at Claire's reaction.

"It's fine." Claire mumbled. "I'm just a little tense. I'm worried about Alice and it's freaking me out how similar they are." She admitted.

Jill finally managed to fall into step next to her.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." She said remorsefully.

"I know." Claire gave her a half smile. "Tell me you at least got the Licker exploding? K would love to see that." She asked and Jill smirked at her.

"Of course I did."

* * *

"None of this is real." Ada tried to assuage Alice's guilt as the girl packed up a few of her things in the next room.

"It is to her…" Alice trailed off as she noticed the numerous photographs on the mantle in the living room.

She blanched when she saw a picture of her blonde copy and Claire's clone with the little girl in front of a giant banner which read 'Happy Birthday Becky'. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably at the family portrait. She'd never thought of herself as a mother. Nor did she ever consider the prospect of having a family with Claire. She found it equally disturbing and prideful that even the Red Queen recognized Claire's importance in her life.

"They made her deaf?" Alice stated more than asked as she pondered the lengths Umbrella had gone through to create such a realistic scenario.

"She's actually the most resilient of her copies, even though Umbrella had manufactured the disability to try and evoke a more powerful protective response in the adults she comes in contact with." Ada looked at Alice emphatically. "I see their reasoning was correct in your case at least."

"Ready!" Becky entered the room again. "I was fast, wasn't I?" She asked Alice who smiled meekly at her.

"Yes you were." She told the girl who thankfully seemed able to read lips as well.

The girl extended her hand which Alice took as they followed Ada outside where they halted in surprise. Alice had been lost in her thoughts again and hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings or she would've surely scented and heard the approach of the Umbrella Operatives that stood gathered in the front yard awaiting them. But what shocked her most of all was the familiar faces among the group. She instantly recognized the strike team sent in to secure the Hive during the initial Outbreak all those years ago, with the addition of a few others.

Alice instinctively shielded Becky with her own body trying not to be affected by the familiar, albeit hostile looking faces of Carlos and Rain staring back at her. _They're not real_ , she repeated to herself a few times over in her head.

"Take her inside." She instructed Ada who seemed to hesitate till Alice glared at her with large blown pupils.

As if realising that Alice would be able to handle the onslaught of the clones she nodded firmly and guided the confused little girl back into the house.

Upon their retreat over a dozen submachine guns were pointed at Alice, who drew her dual Vectors and started shooting. She could've disarmed the team with her mental ability, but Alice wasn't sure whether she would've been able to fire on the clones of her former friends and actually kill them cold blood. She needed them to attack her, and they didn't disappoint. It soon became clear that the empty vessels in front of her were definitely not her friends.

She was surprised when additional gunfire resounded from behind the group and Jill, Luther, Chris and Claire emerged from between the houses on the opposite side of the street.

Alice had to use her mental ability to shield herself from the shower of bullets that almost hit her as she stared in shock at the strike team Jill had chosen to assemble. She wasn't sure who exactly she thought her friend would bring. Were there even any other humans alive still aside from those on the Arcadia?

As the Umbrella operatives turned their fire on her friends, Alice snapped out of her stupor and started shooting again. She noticed a surplus of gunfire coming from the flank of the dwindling Umbrella team and witnessed another of her clones taking out the last of the Umbrella soldiers.

"Number One?" Alice choked out in disbelief, as she recognized her friend who turned to grin at her. "You're alive." Alice whispered huskily as her copy sauntered over toward her and wrapped her in a relieved hug.

She looked over the clones' shoulder trying to find Claire who was blocked by Luther and Chris's large frames coming toward her trailing after Jill who embraced her as soon as Number One let go.

"I'm alive too you bitch, where's my hug!" Jill teased as she warmly held onto her friend.

"Good to see you, Jill." Alice whispered genuinely into the shorter brunette's hair squeezing her tightly.

Alice found herself in two consecutive bear hugs as Chris handed her over to Luther who finally sat her down in front of Claire who was standing with Alice's holstered shotguns and blade in her hand. The redhead's brows knitted together as her eyes rapidly raked over Alice.

Alice wanted to ask what Claire was doing there, but she knew why the redhead had come. She should've known that Claire would come and find her even if Jill hadn't recruited them. The woman was an unstoppable force.

"I like the outfit, not so much the Umbrella logo though." Claire husked and Alice's grin widened.

Chuckling softly, Claire closed the distance between them and reached up to holster Alice's weapons on the lanky brunette's back as though she was putting on a backpack. Claire smiled looking pleased at the familiar image and grabbed onto the brown holsters in front of Alice's shoulders, to pull the brunette down and kiss her passionately.

After finally remembering where they were, Claire pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "You know," she whispered, nuzzling Alice's nose, "if you wanted to U-Haul with me, you didn't need to get kidnapped to lure me all the way to Suburbia…" She chuckled softly.

"Mommy!" Becky excitedly shouted as she came running from the house.

Alice turned, anticipating the girl coming to her, but Becky skipped right passed the brunette and into Claire's arms, encircling her waist and the redhead automatically wrapped her arms around her in response.

Claire managed to look even more stunned and perturbed than Alice had been, before she finally raised her gaze from the blond head of hair at her stomach and looked up at Alice in bewilderment.

"Is there something you wanna to tell me?"

* * *

 


	10. Love, taught me to cry

 

 

"Who's that, Mommy?" The little blonde girl signed and verbalised, warily glancing at Number One, then at Alice and then back up at Claire again.

The redhead fixedly stared down at the bright green eyes with a blue ring around them, before looking up to Alice for help.

"Her Aunt?" Alice offered, looking almost as lost as Claire was. "Our clones were raising her. Together." She confessed, not quite sure why she felt so apprehensive in telling Claire that, it wasn't as though Alice had created the family herself.

The redhead nodded in understanding and crouched down till she was eye-level with the little girl.

"That's Aunt… Uh… Janus." Claire signed back in answer. "And that's Uncle Luther, Uncle Chris and Aunty Jill." Claire warmly smiled and saw the young girl relaxing. "Will you go with Uncle Chris for a moment please?" Claire asked. "I'll come and get you shortly."

Becky nodded reluctantly, but grew more confident at the big open grin Chris was sending her. Claire watched him take the girl's hand and when she was sure Becky was comfortable with her brother, she turned to Alice and Number One, standing side by side. Had the redhead not been so distressed by the girl, she would've done a double take at the sight.

"Her name’s Becky." Alice started without waiting for Claire's questions. "Her real parents are dead." Alice motioned to the home that Jill, and who Claire assumed was Ada, just exited. "I haven't had time to tell her the truth yet." Alice guiltily said, suggesting that in reality she hadn't had the heart to tell the little girl what had happened to her real parents.

"I've just planted the purging device." Jill sounded almost remorseful as she presented Claire with the picture of Becky's birthday party. "Maybe this will explain things more." She handed it to Claire who stared long and hard at the photograph, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

She looked at Chris chatting animatedly with Becky and then back to the group in front of her.

"She doesn't really think we're her parents, does she?" Claire asked, looking anxious and nauseous at the thought.

Alice looked so… domesticated in the picture. Surely the girl could see the difference.

"We can deal with that once we get out of here." Alice offered and Claire nodded distractedly.

"Will you put this in your bag, please?" She asked Jill holding out the picture. "I think she may want it once she understands." Claire explained and Jill took it from her nodding her agreement.

The redhead then turned on her heel, without another word, and walked away still seemingly in shock.

* * *

Alice watched Claire walking hand in hand with Becky. The little blonde apparently drawn to the leader most out of everyone around her.

"Where did Claire learn to sign?" Alice asked Chris as they walked through the streets of Moscow.

"When she was little, her best friend and our neighbour was deaf. She picked it up quite fast." Chris smiled sadly.

"Don't tell me something happened to her friend." Alice groaned, wondering why Chris could never tell her any good stories about Claire's childhood, like a little Claire running naked through the house after refusing to take a bath or something. Normal, happy kids' stuff.

"His family moved away about two years after our mother left." Chris shrugged. "Was a shitty couple of years there, for a while."

Alice sighed.

"Do you know who Wesker reminds me of?" Number One appeared next to Alice.

"Steven Seagal." Alice stated without having to even think about it and both woman burst out laughing; Alice happy for the distraction from her morose thoughts on Claire's childhood.

Chris chuckled too and slightly increased his pace to give the two some privacy.

"So how'd you end up with Jill?" Alice asked after they'd sobered and she realised that her quiet companion Ada had told her almost nothing lest Alice had straight out asked her.

"Umbrella got me after I survived Tokyo. Experimented on me for a while, then decided they needed you to make more super clones and I was scarab'ed and sent in as a place holder so Claire wouldn't get suspicious." Number One casually answered, but at the mention of the redhead, her eyes drifted toward Claire and lingered with a look that Alice recognized instantly.

She halted abruptly and her eyebrows scrunched together as her mind was flooded with too many images of Claire waiting for her to come home, Claire embracing Number One and thinking it was her. Claire showing her feelings of relief in the loudest and clearest way Claire Redfield knew how.

Alice clenched her jaw as her hands scrunched up into fists at her sides. Number One understood instantly what the problem was and puffed out her chest as she raised her chin and perfectly matched the murderous glare she was receiving.

* * *

No matter how long she held onto the tiny hand in hers, Claire just couldn't get used to it. She wasn't sure whether waiting to tell Becky the truth was such a great idea. The girl seemed very smart, she was already suspicious of Alice's drastic change in appearance. From her picture, Claire and her clone didn't look that different at all. She guessed that that was why Becky clung to her so. At the moment, she seemed to be Becky's only constant.

Jill and Ada stopping and gaping at something behind them had Claire following their gazes and she stared in confusion at Alice and Number One, glaring each other down as though they were getting ready to attack one another.

She turned to Jill who just shrugged at her questioning look.

"I'll be right back." Claire signed to Becky and her hand was instantly replaced by Luther's who started Becky off on a conversation to distract her from whatever was about to happen between the lanky brunettes.

* * *

"How exactly did you take my place?" Alice gritted out, visibly bristling with rage at the mere thought of anyone else being with Claire, let alone someone she trusted so much.

Number One simply lifted an eyebrow.

"What you gonna do, Alice?" She smirked even though her eyes remained serious. "Blast me to pieces because the Red Queen used the scarab to instruct me to warm Claire's bed in your absence?"

Alice's nails dug into her palms, enough to draw blood. She couldn't remember when last she’d been so angry. The degree of her rage felt completely irrational, yet she could do nothing to stop it from boiling inside of her.

"I didn't see you wearing the scarab two minutes ago, when you looked at her like _that_." Alice snarled back.

* * *

Claire's eyes widened at what she was hearing from where she'd halted just a few feet away, cautious to approach whatever argument was taking place. Initially she had thought that Umbrella had somehow taken control over one of them again, that was until she heard Alice's last words.

The redhead had never seen Alice jealous before. Alice was arrogant enough to not have shown her feelings in the past and over the months, she'd become more confident in their relationship to not have to feel insecure. It seemed to Claire that the only person on the planet to make Alice feel anxious though, was a clone of herself. A clone who was staring right back at her with a haughtiness typical to Alice's.

Was it not for the intense expression on Alice's features, Claire would've burst out laughing at the obvious clash of egos she was witnessing.

"She's a beautiful woman. I’ll look if I want." Number One sneered and Alice took a threatening step forward that had Claire lose all sense of humour regarding the escalating altercation.

Number One however, stood her ground unflinchingly.

"How _dare_ you?" The clone shakily demanded, trying to reel in her own anger. "After _everything_ we've been through, Alice? You insinuate that I would willingly disrespect our friendship by doing something that deliberately disrespects your relationship?" The clone's anger was fast being replaced by hurt and Alice was deflating with every word.

"I'm merely two years old. And most of that existence was spent fighting Umbrella or the Undead or being held captive to be experimented on. I haven't had the chance to live a life that was _any_ different to yours. No chance to develop my _own_ memories…" She muttered the last part sadly before taking a deep breath. "So what did you think was gonna happen when the me that I am now, who is essentially the you who roamed the Nevada desert, met the woman who changed everything?" Number one half accused, half asked, Alice whose head was ducked low as she guiltily averted her eyes from her friend.

"She is everything you said she would be, and more. The way you described responding to her, it happened to me too and if all the hundred and sixty-six copies of you had survived Tokyo and were here now, they would feel the exact same way as well!" Number One heatedly exclaimed pointing at Claire who jumped as she hadn't expected that they had even realised she was standing right there. "That's not _our_ fucking fault, Alice." The clone calmed down slightly. "I didn't ask for this." She gruffly continued. "She looks at me as though she's looking at you and I can see the exact moment when she remembers that I'm not. She knew it instantly, the moment I stood in front of her for the first time on the deck of the Arcadia, she _knew_. And still you want to come and get in my face?"

"I'm sorry." Alice said, lifting her gaze to meet Number One's. "I should've known better. I should've known you wouldn't."

Claire watched the dramatic change taking place in front of her, both women's stance gradually changed: jaws slackened, fists unclenched. Number One even managed a little smirk. It was like they forgave each other everything instantly.

"Yes, I wouldn't." Number One reasserted. "But if Claire wanted to, I wouldn't say no." Her smirk broadened and to Claire's surprise Alice laughed at the statement.

"Please, like she'll go stooping after being with me for this long."

"Exactly, for _too_ long. She's probably bored of you already. And I'm way younger than you." Number One rolled her eyes like she was stating the obvious.

"Who do you think is sexier, Red?" Alice turned her attention to Claire for the first time, causing the stunned woman to start again as both brunettes turned their identical eyes on her, both sets sparkling with unabashed amusement.

Regaining some of her composure, the redhead rolled her eyes at them and turned back to where the rest of the group was waiting and curiously watching the scene unfold.

"Why don't you two pack your egos away and ask me that again when I'm not as anxious to get the fuck out of this hell hole." Claire shouted over her shoulder, pretending to have been irritated by the hold up, but instead her chest was swirling with wave after wave of warmth at Number One's words. The clone had basically reaffirmed the strong connection she and Alice shared. It was probably the most romantic thing Claire Redfield had ever heard in her life.

* * *

"There was a problem with the remote detonator." Jill whispered next to Claire as they stared at the rubble blocking their route to the submarine pens, a clear sign that the Red Queen was well aware of their presence and the route they intended on taking. "I had to activate the timer; we have a little over an hour to get out of here."

Claire sighed. "You couldn't have told me this before?"

"You had enough going on. Now that Umbrella has blocked the way, it adds about ten minutes to our escape route, but Ada says we can still cut through the factory. Which will leave plenty of time to get back to the VTOL."

Claire nodded and followed behind Ada toward the factory.

Upon entering the large warehouse though, the entire team froze when they came face to face with the mass production of clones that served to populate the Red Queens simulations. All around them thousands upon thousands of copies were being transported throughout the factory on conveyer belts like they were nothing more than a range of dolls on their way to be packaged and shipped off for distribution.

Initially Claire had wanted to move the Arcadians to Umbrella Prime, but upon seeing the faces of Carlos and Alice and even little Becky moving passed her, she became resolute that the facility needed to be destroyed. What Umbrella was doing wasn't right. Especially given the intense conversation she had overheard between Number One and Alice. She looked to Number One, who seemed to have turned a sickly shade of green as she vacantly stared ahead of her, refusing to look at the copies.

"Where's my real mother!?" Becky suddenly shouted, her voice piercing the silence that had befallen the group. "Who are you?!" The girl shouted at Claire with teary eyes as she ripped her hand from Claire's briefly faltering grip.

She'd forgotten about the reality that Becky was still caught up in. Claire had actually become used to the tiny hand in her own. Alice took a step toward them and Becky instantly turned and started running back the way they came.

"I'll go get her." Claire sadly said, when Alice made to go after the distraught little girl. Becky had been suspicious of Alice from the start.

She hurried after Becky, realising that they were running out of time and when Claire exited the large factory, her blood ran cold in her veins as she was met with a gang of heavily armed Undead on motorcycles, riding toward a stunned Becky a few feet away.

There was no time for Claire to contemplate the unique attributes the Las Plagas Undead displayed. They were by far the most rational of the infected, able to carry weapons and perform tasks. They were the perfect soldiers, following orders blindly and were extremely hard to kill. Claire didn't think of the information Jill had briefed her on, instead she ran forward and covered Becky's body with her own, turning her back on the gang of Undead as she braced herself for death.

As the loud thundering of the submachine guns reached her ears, Claire was grateful that Becky couldn't hear them. She held on tighter to the little blonde and hoped that Alice would hear the gunfire and be in time to at least save Becky.

Claire gritted her teeth as a bullet grazed her shoulder, trying not to cry out and upset Becky even further who would undoubtedly be able to feel the vibrations of a scream from where she was pressed safely against Claire's chest.

She kept her gaze down, trying to calm her heart rate which was impossible at that point, thinking about her friends aboard the Arcadia, and K-Mart… God, what would they tell K-Mart? Claire thought of her time with Alice, how in spite of the life-threatening situations they both faced on an almost daily basis, Claire had always thought that they would have more time together…

Suddenly she was enveloped in a familiar warmth as Alice's body encircled her own and Claire instantly felt safe.

She smiled to herself, knowing that everything would be okay now. Her calm was disturbed however, by the disconcerting jerks Alice's body gave at what Claire could only assume were the Undead's bullets piercing her lover's skin. But Alice can't be killed by bullets, Claire tried to sooth her anxiety. Why was she not using her mental ability to just stop them like she'd done at the house? Was she drained already? Had Umbrella been torturing her and was she now too weak?

 _"Noooo!"_ A loud anguished scream forced Claire to look up at the entrance of the factory to see Alice standing there with her pupils blown and her eyes shiny with tears, some already running down her cheeks as her melancholy mixed with her rage and Claire realised who was actually holding her and what that meant for the entirely human Number One.

Everything had gone silent around them. The gunfire had halted the moment Alice had screamed. Jill moved first, retrieving Becky from Claire's grip who was staring at Alice, vacantly staring at Number One still holding onto Claire.

The redhead turned around as carefully as she could and as she dreaded, the clone fell limp into her waiting arms. Claire looked down into bright green eyes.

"You okay, Red?" Number One softly rasped, and was it not for the eerie quiet that had befallen the Moscow environment, Claire wasn't sure she would've heard her at all.

After she nodded weakly that she was, the not in her throat preventing her from speaking, the clone turned her head to gaze in the direction the Las Plagas Undead had been approaching from and a lazy smirk spread across her face as she took in the small pieces of flesh and chunks of meat that covered the fallen bikes and weapons and a big portion of the street. It looked as though the bodies had gone through a wood chipper.

Claire turned her head to where Alice was standing and staring at the destruction she had created, the rest of the group stood next to her, Becky shielded protectively in Jill's arms, turned away from the sight of the massacre.

"We'll meet you at the VTOL." Claire told Jill, who understood that they were running out of time and ushered everyone back into the factory.

All except Chris though, who stubbornly stood his ground, weapon at his chest, vigilantly scanning the area. Jill had instructed him on the route they should follow to get back to the VTOL and Chris was determined to make sure both his sister and Alice made it out of the facility before it was purged. Claire gave him an appreciative smile as she was now able to focus her full attention where it was needed most, without worrying about being blindsided by a possible attack.

"Alice?" Claire tentatively called and finally Alice seemed to come back to herself as her pupils receded and she looked at Claire as if seeing her for the first time with pure relief, before her eyes shifted to the brunette that lay so very still in Claire's arms.

Alice walked toward them, knelt down in front of Claire and took hold of Number One's hand. The clone opened her eyes at Alice's touch and smiled. Alice let out a strangled sob and lifted Number One from Claire, hugging the clone to her body.

" _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_ Alice chanted while she tenderly held onto Number One, who despite her fatal injuries, managed to weakly return Alice's embrace. "Thank you for saving them…" Alice rasped, before she gently lowered Number One back into Claire's lap.

The redhead reached out to take Alice's hand, her heart breaking at Alice's relief at her and Becky having survived, and her sorrow at Number One having given her life for that purpose. She looked from Alice down to Number One who was staring up at her wistfully.

"This is for the best, Red. You were bound to leave Alice for me. And we can't have that." Number One laughed then wheezed and coughed, as Alice chuckled morosely.

Claire tried to smile down at the brave woman in her arms, but only managed a painful grimace and sniffed while tears blurred her vision.

"You need to take care of her, okay?" Number One told Claire who nodded obediently as most of her attention was on making the woman dying in her arms as comfortable as possible. "She's a stubborn fool." Number One tauntingly grinned at Alice. "You need to protect her from herself." She told Claire as she looked at Alice. "Can I ask for a kiss?" Number One sadly asked Alice, finally letting go of the joking façade. "One that's for me, and not because she thought that I was you?" The clone implored Alice with teary eyes and the original turned the exact same pleading look to Claire, who understood what Alice was asking her and gently shifted the lanky brunette in her arms to reach down and cup her cheek.

She received a lazy grin at the gesture so bright and lively it belied the weakened state of the woman in her arms.

"You are your own person." Claire husked at the brunette. "That's how I knew on the ship you weren't Alice." She smiled, and she brushed a dark brown lock of hair behind Number One's ear.

Claire wished that she could say more to assuage Number One's need for individuality, but there was no time for speeches then.

"Thank you for saving us." Claire hoarsely whispered, before she bent down and gently pressed her lips against Number One's who pressed back softly and chastely before her lips pulled into a smirk again and she let out a long heavy sigh.

Claire pulled away slowly, having felt the exact moment Number One's body had gone limp in her arms. She stared at the woman for a few moments, who looked as though she was merely asleep, and then turned back to Alice who was quietly crying.

Claire reached out her hand again to take hold of Alice's.

"The timer." Claire croaked. "We need to go." She explained, wishing they had more time. Alice needed more time, she needed more time. Number One deserved more time.

"I can't just leave her here." Alice softly cried. "She doesn't deserve to just be left here, like she wasn't a real person."

Claire looked around the abandoned streets and saw what she was looking for. She gently handed Number One over to Alice and got up to walk over to a store window and shot through the glass. Stepping through the shattered frame, Claire quickly gathered a few sheets from a bedding display. She then hurried back, but stopped when she saw Alice clutching onto Number One, her whole body shaking as she wept for her friend.

Claire looked at her watch that was synchronised with Jill's and she waited a few more moments, watching the sight in front of her, her heart clenching each time Alice hiccupped in between heart-wrenching sobs. When she couldn't wait any longer, Claire went to help Alice wrap Number One in the sheets and the lanky brunette carried the body to the VTOL, so Number One could be buried at sea.

* * *

Claire pushed the VTOL fast and hard as the blinding blue-white light behind them tried to catch up with the aircraft. They'd made it back with only a few minutes to spare. Jill, thankfully, had already had the engines running, allowing them time to secure Number One's body in the back of the VTOL.

In the cockpit next to her, Alice was holding on to Becky for dear life, shielding the young girl from the destruction they'd created behind them, comforting the little blonde as the VTOL shook from the shockwave the blast had sent after them.

Despite her initial distrust toward them both, Becky had taken well to the fact that Claire and Alice were not her real parents after she'd learned the truth. However, given all that had happened to the girl, Claire didn't blame her for blatantly ignoring the obvious and just continuing to cling to the tall brunette, as though Alice were in fact her real mother.

After engaging the autopilot and setting course for the Arcadia, Alice finally stopped gently stroking the girl's hair - an action Claire suspected was soothing to the both of them, since the loss of Number One, for a second time, was surely resting heavily on Alice's heart.

"We need to go to Washington." Alice gruffly whispered, before looking up at Claire.

The redhead reached out and gently touched Becky's shoulder until the girl looked to. Claire stiffened and she was momentarily stunned by the two sets of identical teary green eyes staring back at her, she finally recovered and asked Becky to go sit in the back with her Uncle Chris and Uncle Luther.

Once the girl couldn't see them anymore, Claire glared at Alice.

"You seriously expect me to fly you to Albert Wesker?" She icily stated.

"No, you're right." Alice conceded. "We'll go back to the Arcadia and I'll take the VTOL and go to Washington on my own."

"What?!" Claire shrieked as she hit her fist hard on the console of the cockpit, causing a few of the passengers in the back to start as the roaring engines had muffled most of the two women's conversation up until that point. "You really think I'm going to let you leave again?!" Claire angrily shouted.

Alice clenched her jaw in visible agitation.

" _Let_ me leave?" She queried in an eerily polite tone, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You aren't leaving again, especially not to go to Wesker." Claire gritted out resolutely. "I don't care if he wasn't that cannibalistic psycho who set his dogs on us on the ship, but he's still a psychopath nonetheless. And you need to stop fucking trying to do everything on your own!"

Alice sighed out loud.

"What do you think will happen if I don't go, Claire?" Alice asked with a look of powerlessness that had the redhead instantly mellow out. "He’ll come and get me." Alice answered her own question. "On the ship, where over two thousand people would be in danger because of it."

Claire looked away from Alice, staring vacantly at the blinking controls in front of her for a few long moments, clearly deep in thought. She then set her shoulders confidently, before punching in a new set of co-ordinates.

"You are not –

Alice started to protest but was cut off by a threatening glare from the redhead.

\- I'm _compromising_." Claire growled. "You insist on going to Wesker, I’ll fucking take you to Wesker and stay there to take you the fuck away from him again. I'm not sure what you think we are, but each time you insist on running off on your own, no matter how much good you try and do, it's a slap in the face of my ability to think and decide for myself. And it completely undermines our relationship. So as you have clearly made up your mind, I have as well. And since we both respect the other enough to trust in those decisions, I guess this argument is over." Claire told her stunned looking lover as she still visibly seethed at the prospect of going to Washington. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find out just what the fuck I'm flying into. Please keep an eye on things here." Claire smiled politely with her eyes still glaring at the brunette and left the cockpit and a bewildered Alice behind.

In spite of her still being upset with Alice, well more so at Wesker rather than the lanky brunette, Claire couldn't resist smiling at Becky sleeping soundly in Luther's arms. She squeezed the man's shoulder in thanks and he grinned back at her, before she made her way to where Jill and Ada were seated to the side, subtly holding hands, but letting go the moment Claire arrived.

The redhead pretended that she hadn't seen anything, wondering why they even felt the need to hide their relationship when it was clear as day to anyone who saw them together, and focused on Jill instead.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked her friend, sending an apologetic smile to Ada for interrupting.

Jill nodded and led them further to the back of the VTOL where Number One's blood stained sheets only served to reinforce the redhead's resolve. Claire hoped that if she lowered her voice enough, that Alice wouldn't be able to hear their conversation over the engines.

"How loyal is Ada to Wesker?" Claire conspiratorially asked her friend.

* * *

Alice watched quietly as Claire expertly landed the VTOL on the rooftop of a dilapidated White House. They had to navigate through a sky filled with flying Undead and Choppers fighting off a substantially larger mass than had surrounded the prison. It was only a slight comfort to know that the Arcadians weren't the only humans left on Earth.

Of course Wesker would make this his stronghold, she thought to herself, wanting to laugh at the pure pretentiousness of the man, but instead grew increasingly tensed with having almost everyone she cared about, that close to her arch nemesis turned 'ally'.

Alice knew better than to continue arguing with Claire. There was no point, and it was best to focus on what she went there to do: Try and assess how trustworthy Wesker was. The man had saved her and assisted them in destroying the Red Queen and Umbrella Prime. He clearly wants to work together as they had a common goal, but Alice didn't really trust that he quite understood the term 'working together'. It was more likely that Wesker had intentions of controlling her as his own personal bio-organic weapon against the Undead.

"Come here." Alice softly told Claire, before they were about to disembark.

The redhead turned toward her and allowed Alice to examine the bullet wound on her shoulder she'd been trying to pretend was not bothering her. Alice gently took hold of Claire's arm and ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and then proceeded to gently clean the injury.

"Becky needs to stay on the VTOL with Jill and Luther." Alice murmured, as she finished wrapping the wound with a piece of torn t-shirt she'd scavenged on the VTOL and Claire nodded that she agreed before thanking Alice for dressing her injury.

Jill would be able to fly them to safety should anything go wrong inside the White House and Becky seemed most comfortable with Luther, other than her and Claire. And the girl was also still sleeping quietly in his arms. Ada had to take them to Wesker and Chris wasn't going to let Claire out of his sight.

The four of them were met by a uniformed soldier, who did nothing to disarm them and led the Arcadians through the cluttered hallways of the White House, to the Oval Office, where Wesker stood in wait behind the presidential desk, with a broad smirk on his face.

"Project Alice. So good of you to make it." He smirked. "Why don't we step outside for some privacy?" He offered politely.

Alice felt Claire tense next to her, but gave the redhead a reassuring smile.

"I killed him once, Red. I can kill him again." She confidently announced and loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Wesker only chuckled at the implied threat and Alice waited for Claire's affirming nod, before she followed Wesker out onto the rooftop.

* * *

Alice stood staring at the large gathering of Undead seemingly having mutated into a variety of different monsters. She wondered what the ones flying around had once been… Bats perhaps? These weren't merely humans that were infected, these were Umbrella experiments that had been unleashed unto the world.

"This is the last that remain of us, of the human race. It seems we're bonded against a common foe. This is why we needed you back. The Ultimate weapon. This is humanity's last stand. The beginning of the end." Wesker continued his recruitment speech, which Alice had barely been paying attention to as she wondered if she should just kill the duplicitous man right then and there.

Alice stiffened though as she scented Claire climbing onto the rooftop, the redhead laughed ominously at Wesker's words as she went to stand on the man's other side. Alice wasn't comfortable with having him in between her and Claire, but the redhead had purposely moved there and Alice was starting to wonder if Claire was that upset with her that she'd rather have the former Umbrella Chairman next to her than Alice.

"Of course I had hoped that your clone would make it out as well. Having two of you would've helped our cause considerably." He continued unperturbed at Claire's arrival, but then focused his attention on the redhead. "But at least we still have the Redfield's on our side. The Arcadia, under your leadership, would be a valuable asset in the upcoming war."

Claire turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you really that arrogant that you think I would ever trust you enough to join forces with you?" She asked. "’Cause I know you aren't stupid. Perhaps just clinically insane." She mockingly pondered, tilting her head to the side in question. "I'm dying to know Wesker, in which of your realities did you think that I would ever allow you to get away with the torment you've put Alice through over the last seven years?" She casually asked.

He stared into cold, hostile blue eyes for a moment as if trying to gauge how serious the redhead's threat was.

"You can't kill me. I'm immortal." Wesker smugly smirked. "Just like Project Alice. Only better." He menacingly grinned.

Claire matched his eerie grin.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She told him matter-of-factly, and Alice readied herself mentally to step in, should Claire be pissed off enough to actually engage an infected Wesker, who only chuckled at the redhead's proclamation.

"For Alice. For Number One. For all of Alice's clones who had tried to make a difference in Tokyo, the same way you claim to want to do now. For all those humans your psycho clone ate. And for those who lost their lives at the hands of Umbrella when you were Chairman of the board, and decided to sell off the virus to the highest bidder. _You_ are responsible for _this_." Claire motioned to the Undead masses surrounding the White House. " _You_ were in charge of Umbrella when the Outbreak started. _You_ were in charge of the decisions that only served to propagate the spread of the virus even further. And _you_ will be held accountable."

"Is that so?" He smirked, unaffected by the redhead's speech.

Claire nodded decisively, before gunfire sounded, and Wesker easily dodged the sudden rain of bullets targeting only him. Alice looked up to see Chris armed with a smoking rifle and drew her weapons at Wesker's inevitable retaliation. Predictably, he turned to Alice, anticipating her attack. Clearly thinking she'd orchestrated the ambush, but as soon as he turned his back to Claire, the redhead swiftly moved forward and stabbed a hypodermic needle into his neck and the former Umbrella Chairman collapsed onto the floor.

Claire smirked down at him as he writhed on the rooftop, looking fatigued and in pain.

"What have you done?" Wesker growled, glaring up at the redhead whose dark grin only broadened.

"I made you like me." Claire retorted. "Only I'm better."

Wesker wheezed as the antivirus Claire had retrieved with the help of Ada Wong fought to eradicate the T-Virus inside of him.

"Don't do this. You need me." Wesker warned.

Claire finally drew her Glock and aimed it at his head.

"What I _need_ , is for you to die." She icily sneered, before sending her entire clip right into Wesker's head and torso.

"Let's see you come back from that." Claire smirked, before raising her eyes to meet the stunned brunette's. "I'm sorry for doing what I asked you not to do, but it had to be done." She sternly told Alice, before walking back to her brother.

The befuddled brunette followed silently after Claire as she spoke to Chris.

"You need to take control of things here."

"I know a few of the guys. A lot are military men, so I should be able to get everyone organized by the time you get here." He told Claire, and the redhead's icy façade dropped as she smiled gratefully at him, before looking back at Wesker.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on his body… Make sure the antivirus really worked, and that he is in fact dead. You may have to kill him again… It took a while for Number One to become fully human." She eyed the body suspiciously. "And burn him. Make sure there's nothing left of the bastard."

"Will do, Ma'am." He grinned and Claire rolled her eyes before hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ada really came through for us; I'm thinking that she should stay here with you? Probably Jill too, they've been inseparable since they were reunited."

"No, I'll be fine. Go relax on the ship for a few days. We'll deal with _that_ ," he casually nodded to the Undead as though he was referring to a heap of leaves that needed to be discarded from the backyard, "when you get back."

"The Arcadia will lay anchor at Annapolis in a few days' time. I'll contact you on the emergency frequency." Claire told him before leaning in for an awkwardly sweet hug. "Stay safe." She whispered.

"You too, Sis."

* * *

The flight back to the Arcadia was spent in uncomfortable silence.

Alice and Claire were in the cockpit while Becky still slept in Luther's arms, blissfully unaware of all that had taken place in the mere two hours they'd spent at the White House. Jill and Ada seemed to have mastered the art of communicating without words as they sat intimately close to one another, without actually touching each other in an overtly intimate manner. Alice had been too caught up in her own thoughts to even try and engage the pensive redhead in any form of conversation.

She wanted to feel offended and indignant at the fact that Claire hadn't informed her of the plan to take out Wesker, especially after the speech she was given about doing things on her own. But the redhead knew her well enough to have taken into account that Alice would've never let Claire put herself in danger like that. So many things could've gone wrong, but as was often the case with Claire Redfield's plans, it all worked out perfectly. The redhead was a tactical mastermind.

Alice remembered the way Claire had led her Convoy through the desert. They were a highly-organized group, able to defend themselves proficiently and even avoid attacks from the Undead. It was Claire's plan that had gotten them to the two Choppers behind the gates of the Nevada facility without any casualties despite the massive amount of Undead surrounding the place.

Claire had also saved Alice's life on numerous occasions and that without any of the abilities and training Alice possessed. Her respect for Claire and her capabilities were immeasurable, and Alice had to admit that whenever there was even a hint at danger, Alice acted entirely on her protective instinct without regard to her own safety.

The redhead landed the VTOL in the holding Hanger on deck. They had tried to contact Mikey to open up the Hanger Bay, but didn't manage to get a hold of him and Alice saw the redhead's tension increase even further. They disembarked from the large aircraft and were met with Leon and eight other men, all carrying weapons they shouldn't have been in possession off.

Claire bristled instantly as another man brought out K-Mart, who was bound and gagged and the barrel of a gun placed against the young blonde's temple.

"No one else needs to get hurt, Claire." Leon smirked. "All we want are the access codes to the armoury, hanger and docking bays, and for you and your freak to leave our ship."

* * *

 


	11. It's not hard to grow... When you know that you just don't know.

 

 

Alice started boisterously laughing at the ten mutineers attempting to hijack the Arcadia. They'd most likely overpowered the crew Claire had left in charge and sequestered their weapons. She noticed that it was the Glock she'd given K-Mart that was now pressed firmly against the girl's head.

"You think this is a joke?" Leon barked, causing Alice to laugh even harder, while her companions stared at her curiously.

The absolute ridiculousness of coming home to Leon having taken over the ship, after having faced Umbrella Operatives, Uber Lickers, Les Plagas Undead and Albert Wesker himself, was just too much for the lanky brunette to take in. The men should've been grateful though that Alice was merely laughing at them. After all she'd gone through over the last couple of days, Alice was finding it increasingly difficult to not tear them to shreds with her mental ability just for keeping her away from the nice long shower she was craving.

Claire had Becky tucked safely behind her, glaring at the man holding K-Mart captive. Alice sobered at the sight and disdainfully sneered at Leon as her pupils dilated and she disarmed all off them in a split second, causing the weapons to skid over the deck and out of their reach.

"Clearly you weren't aware of everything this freak can do." Alice smugly stated, as she stared the stunned men down.

K-Mart stomped on her captor's foot - who yelped in pain - before the blonde swiftly turned and kneed him in the groin, still bound and gagged, sending him tumbling to the ground in pain.

Alice smiled proudly at the young woman before turning to Claire, who still looked as though she was ready to kill all of them. Clearly the redhead didn't see the same humour in the situation that Alice did.

Instead of drawing her Glock and executing them all on the spot, like Alice had anticipated and secretly wanted Claire to do, the leader turned her gaze to Luther.

"Secure them. There's rope in the VTOL." Claire impassively instructed.

Alice sighed. It had been a rough couple of days for Claire too. She should've just ripped them to shreds the moment she saw that they had K-Mart, now Claire would probably be forced to deal with them in a diplomatic manner for the sake of the other passengers. Alice clenched her jaw in frustration and scowled at the stupid group of men all still gaping at her in shock at the extent of her abilities.

As Luther went to retrieve the restraints, Claire helped K-Mart out of hers as Alice continued to pin the men in place with only a dark, malicious glare.

K-Mart fell into the redhead's arms in relief and started sobbing.

"Sshh. It's okay. You're okay." Claire soothed as she held the crying girl. "Did they hurt you?" She barely managed to whisper.

K-Mart shook her head no and Claire squeezed her even tighter.

"Are there more of them inside?"

"It's just them." K-Mart answered, as she started crying even harder. "They k-killed L.J and M-Mikey." She sobbed and Claire managed to become even more rigid as she glared murderously at Leon over K-Mart's shoulder.

Alice drew her Vectors, ready to kill all of them - needing it to be bloody and painful and not just a fast and painless execution of her mental ability - but was stopped by Claire gently calling out her name.

She turned to the redhead questioningly, who nodded to Becky who had moved to stand behind Alice when K-Mart arrived. "Not in front of her." Claire elaborated.

Alice hadn't even noticed the tiny hand clinging to her vest for dear life. Now that her senses were focused away from Leon and his men she could even detect the franticly racing heartbeat as the little blonde's entire body trembled with anxiety. Alice holstered her weapons and nodded her understanding to Claire. Becky had already seen way more horrors than anyone, let alone a child, should ever experience.

After restraining the mutineers and listening to K-Mart relay the story of how Leon had taken control of the ship: They'd jumped Mikey first, taking his weapon, L.J had been next. They'd then used them as hostages to disarm Angel, Betty, Otto and K-Mart. Though Angel had access to the Armoury and other bays, he had pretended that he didn't and now lay beaten and unconscious in one of the cells in the lab. Leon had then waited for Claire's return to get the information by using K-Mart as a bargaining chip.

It had been that easy. None of them had realised that Leon's thirst for power would actually drive him to murdering two people in cold blood.

When K-Mart finished relaying the dreadful events, Alice watched as Claire introduced Becky to K - seemingly having lost interest in Leon – as she quietly and patiently made sure that both blondes were okay, before she sent them off to find something to eat for Becky. The little girl was reluctant to leave Claire's side, but it was clear that she would do anything the redhead asked of her.

Claire then instructed Luther to move Leon and his men to the mess hall and gather the rest of the ship's passengers and to please keep an eye on K-Mart and Becky. After that, she turned to Jill and offered her a key card.

"You and Ada can freshen up in my cabin." She told the shorter brunette.

Jill intuitively looked from Claire to Alice and then back to the redhead again.

"Maybe later, we'll help Luther keep things calm in the mess hall while you speak to Alice." She smiled warmly at Claire. "Take your time."

Alice stood motionless in the middle of the Hanger, where she'd been rooted throughout Claire's swift organisation of the crew. The redhead had even arranged for Number One's body to be taken to the labs below, so they could have a funeral the next day.

Now that it was just the two of them alone, Alice had a feeling of dread building in the pit of her stomach, causing her insides to knot painfully.

She locked eyes with the redhead who looked completely exhausted. She knew the woman, and she knew that Claire wouldn't relax until after she had addressed whatever it was she wanted to talk to Alice about and had had a chance to speak to the passengers of the ship.

Claire stared at Alice for a moment with a look of helplessness that had the brunette's heart clench painfully, before walking back into the VTOL. Alice followed pensively, assuming it was for privacy sake, and found Claire sitting in the back with her hands in her hair and her elbows resting on her knees, looking utterly defeated.

"I can't do this anymore, Alice." She shakily whispered, before raising bright teary blue eyes to regard the brunette who had frozen in place at her words and now only stood staring back at her with nervous anticipation.

"Ever since I met you, things have been in _insane_." Claire emphasized. "You're constantly almost dying and disappearing. Umbrella's coming after you, computers are coming after you…" She shook her head slowly. "I can't be a leader to these people and be with you at the same time." Claire stressed, sounding anguished. "If I had been here, instead of in Russia, Leon wouldn't have… Mikey and L.J would still be alive." Her voice cracked when she mentioned her friends' names and Claire finally started softly crying.

Alice could see teardrops falling to the floor from where Claire sat with her head lowered and her hands knotted into her mass of red hair. The brunette wanted desperately to comfort her, but she doubted Claire would want her to in that moment. It was sounding a lot like Claire was about to end things between them. And Alice couldn't really blame her. Ever since she'd walked into Claire's life it had turned into chaos. The woman had too much resting on her shoulders to constantly be worried about Alice's safety too.

Claire was right. If Umbrella hadn't gone after Alice yet again, Mikey and L.J would still be alive.

A lone tear rolled down Alice's cheek. She may not have been as close to the two men as Claire or K-Mart had been, but they were her friends too. They were more of a family than Alice had ever had. Perhaps she was crying for Number One and Carlos and Rain too … She had failed to save any of them.

"I'm sorry." Alice rasped, ambiguously apologising for her part in their deaths, and for Claire's loss.

"I left them to run after you. I knew it was a risk taking both Luther and Chris with me, but I panicked and I rushed a decision just so I could get you back." Claire's strangled voice was pleading with her to understand. "I put the safety of this ship secondary to yours. It was selfish of me. These people count on me to remain objective and I failed them, because I was worried about _you_... I can't lead these people and also be with you, Alice." She sullenly reiterated again and Alice's heart continued to agonizingly thump against her chest.

"And now there's Becky…" Claire moaned as though she was in pain, digging her hands into her hair once again. "Who thinks I'm her _mother_. Well she kinda knows that I'm not, but she still looks at me with all these expectations. And it's yet another person who needs taking care of. Who I need to protect. Who’ll distract me from my responsibility. I don't think I can do this anymore…" Claire croaked out.

"What are you saying, Claire?" Alice's voice broke and she sniffed quickly, trying not to show how affected she was by her lover's words, but her tear-stained cheeks spoke volumes. "Do you want me to leave?" She whispered hoarsely with burning wet eyes. "I can take Becky too." Alice clenched her jaw, trying in vain to swallow the lump constricting her throat, slowly suffocating her.

It hurt. Her chest hurt. Her head hurt. Everything _hurt_.

The conversation with Claire proved to be more torturous than the indoctrination techniques employed by the Red Queen. Given the choice, Alice would've preferred being back in that tiny cell with its freakishly white walls, instead of standing there and listening to Claire finally giving up on her.

She wasn't sure how to even begin being a parent to Becky, but clone or not, she'd grown attached to the girl and would be a mother to her as best she could. It was also painfully apparent that Claire was great with the little blonde and Alice was unsure how she would explain yet another person missing from Becky's life.

Claire stared up at Alice, brows knitted together in confusion, before she started chuckling in a way that sounded as though she was actually sobbing. She got up and went to stand before Alice and gently took hold of the brunette's arms.

"No, you silly woman." She sadly smiled. "You think I didn't fall in love with that little girl the moment I looked at her and your eyes stared back at me?" Claire rhetorically asked. "I can't have her leave me, as much as I can't _ever_ not be with you. I'm saying that I can't be these people's leader anymore." Claire explained, as she reached up to gently brush the brunette's tears away with her thumbs. "You're stuck with me." Claire gave her a bittersweet, lopsided smile, before leaning up and kissing the relieved woman.

Alice whimpered into the kiss, struggling to get her emotions under control as she clung desperately to Claire. She didn't know what would've become of her if Claire had asked her to leave. She'd known that she loved Claire, more than she's loved anybody, but in that moment, when she had pictured a life without the redhead, it was the first-time Alice had realized just how much.

Eventually she managed to release Claire and step away from her to try and clear her head.

"They need you, Red." Alice sternly told her. "I need you too." She added. "But Wesker's really dead now. Umbrella Prime is destroyed along with the Red Queen. We have allies on the mainland. It's been a fucked-up journey and we've lost a few good people, but if it wasn't for you inspiring me to do more and to be more, I probably would've given up on fighting a long time ago. You offer that same guidance to the people on this ship. You make them feel safe and protected. It doesn't need to be a choice between me and them Claire."

Claire smiled sadly and kissed Alice again. It was tender and languid and had Alice forgetting the point of her argument for a while after Claire finally released her lips again.

"The game has changed." Claire argued sombrely. "We can't just sail around anymore. A firmer approach is needed; stricter rules and their enforcement; or these people aren't going to survive the next few months. You saw what D.C. looked like." Claire shrugged. "Maybe it's time I retire. You and me, Becky and K-Mart can take the Bertram and live off the sea." Claire chuckled.

"What about Jill and Betty?" Alice smiled.

Claire snorted.

"I don't think those two know how to not kill Undead anymore. They'd go crazy within days."

"You'd go crazy within a few hours." Alice told her softly, as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "Use me, Red." She instructed, then blushed at the devilish twinkle in Claire's eyes at her choice of words. "Use me as the weapon I was designed to be." Alice cupped her cheek. "I trust you to do that. I trust that you're the person to lead us against the Undead. Wesker would never have rallied enough support to be successful. He led with fear. You lead with tenacity and bravery. Well, you also scare people shitless sometimes." Alice grinned at Claire who scoffed. "But they trust you. When you beat their asses at pool, or when you glare at them for breaking curfew. Even when most of them hate your guts because you can be a real condescending bitch at times." Alice paused to allow Claire to hit her and then laughed when the redhead predictably did. "Even then, people trust you. Because you’re honest and fair and they know that you do what you need to, to protect them. You are our leader Claire. I don't think you can stop being that, even if you tried."

* * *

Alice wasn't sure if she'd managed to get through to the redhead as they walked hand-in-hand below deck toward the mess hall. Claire had promised to consider her suggestion, but seemed more concerned about K-Mart and Betty who was undoubtedly the most affected by the loss of L.J and Mikey. So Alice allowed the redhead to lead them into the overcrowded mess hall, where the Arcadians were all gathered and heatedly arguing amongst each other.

Luther and a few of his men stood guard over Leon and the other captives. The entire mess hall fell silent upon their entrance though. Claire scanned the room and her eyes landed on Betty. She let go of Alice's hand and rushed toward the woman and hugged her tightly.

Claire spoke softly to her grieving friend and Alice focused her attention on K-Mart and Becky who had joined her. She wrapped an arm around the young blonde and took hold of Becky's hand. Jill and Ada joined them as well, looking warily over the crowd.

"What was with the commotion?" She asked Jill.

"They're just playing angry mob 'cause they're cagey at the constant change in power structure." Jill shrugged.

"Leon was making a lot of speeches about how Claire left us unprotected. That if it was so easy for him to take over the ship, anyone could do it." K-Mart offered.

"Think Redfield's gonna have them walk the plank?" Jill quipped and Ada gave a little smirk as she bumped her shoulder against Jill's.

They were a strange pair, but it seemed to work. Ada got Jill a bit more serious when needed and Jill in turn managed to make the usually impassive woman smile more than anyone else could. She chose not to comment on the slight agitation on K-Mart's face when she looked at Ada. K would come and speak to her if was serious.

Alice shifted her gaze to Claire who was handing Betty her Beretta, before hugging the distraught woman again and then made her way over to Alice and the others. The redhead kissed K-Mart on the cheek and then bent down and signed something to Becky, who nodded obediently before turning around to face away from the crowd toward the wall of the cafeteria, still holding on to Alice's hand.

Claire rose determinedly and drew her Glock and walked over to Leon. The crowd were still silently watching the redhead's every move with rapt attention.

"I heard you killed Mikey yourself." Claire spoke coolly to Leon who just smirked at her. "You know, Mikey was one of the first people I met after the Outbreak. He was my friend and my brother."

"So what, Claire? You expect me to cry for him? He was _your_ boy." He spat as Claire continued to icily glare at him. "You're gonna kill me? In cold blood? In front of all these people?" He chuckled nervously. "You don't have the ba–

He was cut off by the bullet from Claire's Glock, flying straight between his eyes. Moments later Betty fired another shot into one of the other men's skull and the crowd was in an uproar. Shouts and loud murmurs of outrage and disbelief, buzzed throughout the mess hall.

Claire climbed onto one of the cafeteria tables and glared over the rowdy mob until a dead silence fell over the cafeteria.

"This is _my_ ship!" She barked over the stunned crowd. "And on it you follow the rules that _I_ make." She seethed and continued to glare over the passengers as if daring anyone to refute her claim.

When only quiet and wide panicky eyes greeted her, she continued.

"I made you a promise of Safety and Security. Food and Shelter. And I have delivered on that promise time and time again!"

"Are you finding this as sexy as I am?" Jill whispered to Alice who chuckled as Ada glared dangerously at Jill who instantly looked apologetic at her statement.

K-Mart still stood snuggled underneath Alice's arm and Becky leaned into the lanky woman's side, still clinging to Alice's hand and not turning around. Alice gently rubbed the back of the tiny hand to reassure the little girl that everything was fine. Well Alice hoped it would be. Claire was taking a way more hostile approach than everyone was used to.

"If that is all you expect from life, I will continue to provide you with those basic needs." Claire's voice softened only slightly. "For the last seven years, we've watched the world as we know it go to shit. It wasn't just entire cities that were destroyed. The virus robbed us of our humanity and it reduced us to nothing more than vultures picking away at the remains of a dying world. We hide away on this ship and we're constantly on the run, in fear of dying, or worse still, becoming infected… What kind of a life is that?" She implored the hundreds of men and women hanging on her every word. "The Undead have taken to the sky, they've almost spread to every corner of the Earth and they will continue spreading. _Nowhere_ is safe anymore. They _will_ come and find us." At that, she was met with over two thousand disconcerted gazes and nervous murmurs. "And I don't know about you, but I intend on being ready when they do." She announced and everyone gave her their full attention again. "I'm done with running and hiding from a bunch of rotting corpses who have infected our world and robbed us of our freedom. I will not be held prisoner on this boat any longer while they wander around the mainland looking for more flesh to feed on." She declared. "I will start hunting them down one by one and I don't care how long it may take. I will do this with a conviction spurred on by my want to one day live a peaceful life with my family." Her gaze briefly shifted to where Alice stood with K-Mart in one arm and Becky in the other and softened considerably before she turned back to the passengers. "Because I'm determined to see a day again where I can hear children laughing and playing outside, where the only monsters they know are from the fairy-tales told to them as bedtime stories." Claire mournfully sighed before straightening up again and speaking firmly. "Ninety-nine per cent of the world's population is gone. Where over six point nine billion people have succumbed to the horrors of the infection, _you_ have survived. You are stronger and more resilient than you think. You are the hope that will finally turn things in our favour." She assuaged and every passenger noticeably straightened up with pride. "The Arcadia will head the fight against the Undead." She confidently declared. "Every able body on this ship will be trained and equipped to kill infected. Those who can't, will be utilized in the support crew. There will be no more running. The Undead will be the ones fearing _us_. We will take back what is ours and fight for an infection free future." She enthusiastically proclaimed and was rewarded with an excited rumble of agreeing murmurs. "And I will not be deterred by partisanship or misogyny. I will not be deterred by hate. I will not tolerate unnecessary violence amongst the survivors on this ship." She glared at the two dead bodies spread out on the mess hall floor, her anger somewhat flaring up again. "We are some of the few remaining humans left on the planet, and I swear, that with my very last breath, I will fight to ensure that we aren't the _last."_ Claire's voice rose in volume to be heard over the eager hums filling the mess hall in response to her conviction. "The Arcadia will serve to become the beacon to which the remaining human race looks to for hope. We will lead the onslaught against the Undead. And I'm asking you to join me as we reclaim what the Outbreak had taken from us. We will take back our land, our humanity and our freedom!" Claire had to shout over the already loud and excited buzzing of the crowd and scanned over the hopeful faces for a moment longer, basking in the optimism that reflected there. "Now who's with me?!" She roared, lifting her fist in the air, and an instant and deafening rumble of enthusiastic cheers broke out across the packed mess hall.

Alice drank in the sight of Claire Redfield standing tall and proud in front of her; her heart swelling immensely with love and pride. K-Mart had moved out of her arm and was cheering along with everyone else. Alice gently turned Becky around, careful to keep the dead bodies out of the line of sight of the little blonde, but she wanted her to see it too. To see the way the crowd revered the woman that had selflessly decided to take on the role of her mother.

* * *

Later that evening, Alice followed after Claire's scent where the redhead stood on deck, most likely just enjoying the calming quiet of the ocean at night. The ship's passengers had been well worked up at Claire's impassioned speech. Most seemed ready to go to shore and start killing Undead straightaway. Alice smiled fondly at Claire's silhouette in the moonlight.

The woman was inspiring and fearless.

She walked up behind Claire and wrapped her arms around the redhead who didn't even flinch as she instantly rested back into Alice's body, interlacing her fingers with those of the brunette's at her stomach.

"All that's missing now is Celine Dion singing in the background." Claire deadpanned, causing Alice to laugh and pull her closer. "Becky settled in?"

"Yeah, her and K are in their cabin, waiting for you to come say goodnight." Alice answered.

She felt Claire stiffen in her arms and leaned forward to kiss the redhead in her neck. Alice had gone with the girls, while Claire disposed of the rest of the mutineers. She'd given them the Bertram, some supplies and weapons to defend themselves. In any other world, it would've seemed like a reward rather than a punishment, but everyone on the ship knew better. The group would most likely not survive for longer than their supplies and ammo could last. If that long even.

"Is it weird that I'm more anxious at the thought of fucking things up with Becky, than I’m regarding this upcoming war I just Bravehearted everyone into fighting?" Claire warily asked.

Alice chuckled softly and soothingly rubbed over Claire's stomach. She'd discovered it was the easiest way to relax the redhead, well the easiest platonic way at least.

"You did an amazing job with K. Becky will be a piece of cake for you. It's me who should be worried." Alice admitted, only half joking. "I mean, I can't even sign." She muttered.

"I'll teach you…" Claire distractedly offered then tensed up again. "You do realise we're living together and will attempt to raise an eight-year-old, right?" The redhead's voice was strained as she spoke, her anxiety almost palpable.

Alice resumed her rubbing of Claire's stomach and followed it up with a soft kiss to the temple.

"We're still us…" She whispered against the shell of Claire's ear, smiling as Claire shuddered and relaxed again at the gesture. "What are you so afraid of, Red?"

"That something could happen to you, to both of us and that K and Becky would be left to fend for themselves…" Claire admitted, as she turned around to face the tall brunette.

Alice sighed. Given what they were going up against, Claire's fear wasn't entirely irrational.

"Well firstly, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Ever." Alice confidently stated.

After the agonizing shock of seeing Claire's clone as one of the Undead, she would be sure not to ever have that happen to her Claire.

"And have you seen Jill with a kid yet? She's a natural. They'd always have her and Luther. Who would've thought Luther could be that… parental." Alice chuckled, but sobered when Claire's blue eyes continued to intensely penetrate into her own.

"Everyone will be relying on you to keep them safe." Claire's jaw clenched, as her brow furrowed. "You can't be so blasé with your life anymore Alice." She entreated her lover. "You can't be replaced." Claire stated in a way that also highlighted the redhead's own concern about losing Alice.

"I'll be more careful." Alice huskily vowed as she cupped Claire's cheek and the redhead reached up to gently grasp Alice's wrist and leaned into the palm of her hand. Alice kissed Claire's forehead and then the tip of her nose. "I promise, Claire." She whispered, before brushing their lips together.

"Told you they'd be making out." K-Mart loudly announced from behind them and the couple turned around to find the young blonde holding Becky's hand, accompanied by Jill, Luther and Betty.

"Way to ruin a moment, K." Alice deadpanned.

"Ah, you'll have plenty more." K-Mart said assuredly. "What about me and the fact that I've saved myself for Jill and she shows up here with a gorgeous woman who thinks it's practical to run around on a ship in a dress and heels?" She rolled her eyes, but her features reflected her mirth.

Jill however, couldn't see K-Mart's face and looked visible unsettled at the statement.

Claire laughed and took Alice's hand as they walked toward their family.

"I warned you, K. Never trust a badass brunette. They'll break your heart every time." Claire quipped, taking hold of Becky's other hand as they all started back below deck.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"I thought you were a natural blonde?" Claire grinned, feigning innocence.

"So, if things between Ada and I don't work out I have your blessing to deflower K?" Jill challenged smugly, having caught on to the teasing.

" _No!"_ Both Alice and Claire instantly shouted.

* * *

THE END

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading and special thanks to those taking the time to comment. I wrote this series years ago lol So it was really fun reading it again and posting it on here.  
> There had been a question on whether I will incorporate the new movie: Final Chapter into this series... That is the plan, but I still haven't watched it, so can't say for sure... But I love these two so much, I probably will.
> 
> Will keep you posted though xD
> 
> xx  
> Alexis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to only write in the movie-verse, but it leaves so many unanswered questions. For example, when did Alice hear the transmission from the Arcadia? I thought the red notebook guided the Convoy to its location? Did I miss something?
> 
> And how exactly was Claire's memory affected by the scarab? A completely blank slate? Was she even eating all by her lonesome there in Alaska or was the scarab providing her with sustenance?
> 
> Will be sucking most of these 'technicalities' out of my thumb.
> 
> Also, some may feel it a cop out to have Alice keep her abilities even though she 'lost' them in the movie, my reasons:
> 
> Alice is awesome cause she's different. She struggles to fit into the human world and she's nowhere close to being Undead. It's what makes her Alice to me  
> Have you seen the things she does as a 'human' in the movies though? Really, she might as well have had her abilities still, would've made her awesomeness a lot more believable  
> Like with RE: Convoy, RE: Arcadia will focus on the progression of Claire and Alice's relationship, so the action is a secondary storyline in any case and thus her abilities won't be focused on too much… Maybe  
> Lastly, it would be boring sticking to the script, cause then everyone would know what was going to happen next :-)


End file.
